The Fitch Sitch
by Emj84
Summary: AU. Naomi starts a new job as PA to one of the presenters of The Fitch Sitch Show. Will be rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

Naomi groaned and hit the snooze button, not that she wanted another ten minutes sleep but to brace herself for what awaited her today. Her new job. She threw her duvet over her head and groaned again. She got a double first degree and a Masters from Goldsmiths, not a piece of paper from the Open University yet here she was preparing to start a job as a PA on The Fitch Sitch. She admittedly had never seen the programme before but she reckoned it was probably about as highbrow as the tellytubbies. Two former child stars, twins no less, hosting their own afternoon talk show. It would probably be all WAG culture and what colour is cool this Wednesday. This was going to suck shit.

She pulled herself out of bed and went to the bathroom. Stupid job she thought as she showered. Coffee, three cigarettes and twenty minutes of the BBCs morning rubbish and she was out the door. Half an hour later, squished against a door on the overpacked tube she groaned again. Stupid job. Stupid public transport. She was better than this. The thought of being just a glorified coffee fetcher made her feel hollow inside. She tried to tell herself she was lucky, that she was able to secure a job when so many of her fellow graduates were joining dole queues but the thought of this job made her feel empty inside.

She'd had a plan. Graduate, do an internship somewhere on Fleet Street, eventually get her own by lines, maybe even her own column, travel, meet and interview famous politicians and trend-setters, establish herself as the next Jeremy Paxman or something. She hadn't worked a worldwide recession into the equation. 'Fuck it' she thought, at least this would be some sort of experience and it was in the media realm.

She stood outside the imposing building that was Network 4 taking the final drag of her cigarette as she gathered her thoughts, puffed out her cheeks and started towards the main entrance. She wasn't looking forward to this. She hated meeting new people. She didn't like people at all really, very much a loner in her own right. She made her way in the front doors and walked straight to the reception area where a blonde girl with a rather overbearing smile greeted her.

"Hello, I'm Pandora, how can I help you" the girl smiled.

"Hi eh, my name is Naomi Campbell. I start work here today." she said uneasily. The girl in front of her was far to chirpy at this hour in the morning for her liking.

"Oh whizzer, let me just check." She type away on the PC in front of her "Oh cool, your gonna be Emsy's new PA."

"Eh Emsy?" Naomi hadn't a clue what this hyperactive girl was going on about.

"Yeah, Emily Fitch. She and her sister Katie won't be here for a few hours yet but I'm just going to call Effs to come down and get you sorted. You're gonna love working here it's a whacker lot of fun!"

Her enthusiasm only made Naomi groan again still she smiled appreciatively at the boisterous blonde. After all she didn't want to appear rude. She waited patiently whilst Pandora talked on the phone, looking around the lobby taking in her surroundings. It looked very much like the entrance of the building where she took her politics course in Goldsmiths. She smiled ruefully. Her attention was quickly drawn to the blonde again. "Effs can't come down right now cos Cookie's been caught doin the monkey with one of the runners again" Pandora giggled briefly "So she sending Freds down to bring you up and show you around" Pandora finished cheerily looking at Naomi who gaped back unable to understand quite what the girl was going on about so she just nodded. She briefly thought about asking the girl if she was on something before quickly burying the thought in her mind.

"Umm thanks Pandora, I'll just wait over there" she said gesturing towards the seating area. Pandora nodded and smiled at her. "Whizzer" she said "and you can call me Panda, everyone does" she grinned. Naomi smiled at her finding her somewhat endearing despite herself. "Ugh thanks again Panda" she said making her way over to the seats.

She was about to pick up a magazine when the elevator doors opened and a tall lanky brown haired man made his way over to her. "Naomi Campbell?" he smiled easily at her.

"Yes hi…Hello" she stood moving to shake his hand. He seemed friendly enough.

"I'm Freddie MaClair, nice to meet you. If you just follow me I'll bring you up and show you the ropes" he smiled leading her to the elevator.

"Nice to meet you Panda" Naomi smiled before entering the lift.

"You too Naomi" Panda beamed back at the blue eyed blonde.

"Well she is certainly interesting" Naomi said amusedly to Freddie who in turn chuckled. "Yeah she is, don't worry you'll get used to her. She's lovely is our Panda Pops" he finished.

They stayed in silence for a moment until the lift pinged open on the 9th floor. "So this is us" Freddie gestured for her to leave the lift first. "Our studio is just down the hall here on the left" he smiled. Suddenly Naomi felt very nervous and Freddie must have sensed this because he turned to her and very sweetly said "Don't worry, I was just as nervous as you on my first day but everyones lovely and we don't bite"

She smiled gratefully at him, shook her head and started to follow his him into the studio. It was huge really and not at all what she was expecting. In the middle there were two couches separated by a coffee table with a fake backdrop of a daytime London skyline in the background. To the left was a kind of stage area and to the right a fully functional kitchen. "That's where our guest chefs do their own take on dish of the day shit but honestly we mainly use the fridge for beer, vodka and our lunches. There's a microwave hidden from public view beside the sink too"

"You're allowed to do that?" Naomi asked incrediously. Freddie just shrugged.

"Our director, for all her foibles likes to keep things informal, a mi casa su casa kind of way. She thinks it brings an honesty and authenticity to the set and the show" Naomi hadn't met her yet but she had the feeling she was going to instantly like this director.

He brought her through a corridor off the studio. As they walked he turned to her and started pointing to the first door on the left. "That's the directors office. I'd introduce you but she's kind of busy at the moment."

"Yes Panda said something about monkeys"

Freddie laughed out loud. "Wait until you meet everyone, a whole lot of monkey goes on in this floor."

Naomi wanted to ask him what the hell that meant but before she could Freddie pointed to the next door on the right. "That's my office. You're probably more likely to see me roaming about the place. Offices are just too bloody formal. On the left again we have Katie's suite and on the right Emily's." The corridor opened up into a more office type reception area again. "Your desk's here. Katie's PA, Karen's desk is just there he said pointing at what looked like a pink explosion of a PC, teddies and even a pink office chair across the aisle from her. "Don't take her shit either. You work for Emily, not Katie and especially not Karen.

Pointing to another room in front of her desk he said to her "This is where the research group assembled and off to the right again a little is JJ's office. He's our legal advisor." motioning towards another door. Naomi nodded so he knew she was taking it all in. "Make up is over there" He pointed to the right of JJ's door. "That's pretty much everything you need to know" he said thoughtfully. "Oh shit, actually follow me" he said taking off back the way we had just came and walking out of the studio doors before abruptly stopping and pointing to a door directly in front of them. "That's the green room where the guests of the day wait. If you can try and avoid having to go in there. They're usually tossers" he chuckled and Naomi joined him.

"So what kind of guests come on this show. I'm not really familiar with this" Naomi said a little sheepishly. 'Fuck' she thought. She really should have done a bit of research about the show before her first day but being all knowing she just assumed it was rubbish and hadn't bothered.

"Oh all sorts ya know. Some celebrities, some politicians, they're the worst surprisingly" he shrugged his shoulders. "We also have normal people come on with their "extraordinary stories"" he finished with sarcastic quotation marks. Naomi liked Freddie, he seemed easy going and he was really friendly towards her so she felt a little at ease. "C'mon I'll bring you to see Effy. She should be finished giving Cook a bollocking by now" he sighed.

She followed him back into the studio and waited while he knocked on the door and went inside briefly before beckoning her to follow. "Naomi Campbell this is Effy Stonem our delightful boss" he smiled at the brunette who flipped him off playfully.

"Nice to meet you Naomi, so your Emily's new PA, yeah?" she said shaking Naomi's hand.

"Apparently" Naomi breathed out nervously as the brunette took her into consideration. She had piercing blue eyes that seemed to be trying to read her and Naomi didn't like it. At all. Freddie left the room mumbling something about finding him later if she needed anything leaving her alone with Effy.

"Cool" Effy said after an uneasy moment of staring at Naomi. "I think I'm gonna like you" she finished.

Naomi looked at her bewildered for a second before snappily replying. "You don't even know me" She hadn't meant to sound snappy but she had and now felt embarrassingly annoyed at herself. 'Stop it or you'll end up getting sacked before you start you moron' she internally admonished herself.

Effy however wasn't in the slightest bit fazed by her snap. "True but irrelevant" She replied breezily before making her way to her mini fridge and pulling out 2 beers. "Join me?" she asked raising her eyebrows and offering Naomi one.

Naomi laughed incredulously. "Are you serious? It's barely 10 o'clock in the morning." She couldn't believe she was being offered alcohol by one of her bosses on her first day of work before she'd even properly started. 'Is everyone here off their bloody rocker or what? What the fuck have I gotten myself into here?' she couldn't help but think.

"Take it. You're nervous. I don't want nervousness on my set. Tends to cause problems and I don't want problems." Effy replied and handed Naomi the now open beer.

"Oh fuck it" Naomi said taking a mouthful. She was nervous and one beer wasn't going to affect her anyway.

"So Naomi, You'll be working for Emily as you know but from time to time I'll be needing your services as well. Nothing too huge just little errands and such." Naomi nodded and took another mouthful feeling very surreal. "You should fit in here well. It's a very laid back family we've got here so you've nothing really to worry about" Effy smiled easily at her.

"I can see that" Naomi said looking at her bottle of beer.

Effy was eyeing her again and she couldn't help but shuffle under her intense gaze.

"So did Freddie show you around? I'm sorry I couldn't do it myself but something came up, literally"

"Yes, Panda, I mean Pandora said something about monkey but yes he did."

Effy laughed at that. "I'm sorry about that Naomi but soon you'll see that there's a lot of monkey around here and I've a feeling you'll get to know all about that pretty soon" she finished mysteriously.

Naomi gulped hard on her beer. 'What the fuck is this monkey everyone's talking about?'

"Smoke?"

"Pardon?" Naomi looked at her quizzically.

"Would you like to come for a smoke with me?" Effy smiled that enigmatic smile again.

Naomi finished her bottle and smiled back at her. "Yes, I'd like that actually."

"Cool, the girls should be here soon and I just want to run a few things through with you first before you meet them" Effy grabbed her box of cigarettes, phone and lighter and motioned for Naomi to follow her. After walking down the nine flights of stairs, Effy led her to a side entrance. I don't know if Freds showed you this but this is the entrance we all usually take. The reception entrance doesn't open until 9 and apart from anything this entrance is closer to both our cafeteria and the Starbucks next door."

Effy swiped her ID card and they both went through the turnstile and outside. Naomi looked at the card, among other things, in her hand and before she could ask Effy piped up "Don't worry, I'll bring you down to security after this and get you one of your own. You'll need it for the cafeteria too. They don't accept cash there for some reason so you have to top it up."

The both lit their cigarettes and Naomi looked at Effy waiting for her to continue. "There are no hard and fast rules in this studio. The only thing I ask is that that you keep what you see here in confidence. Loose lips sink ships. We have a lot of more conservative sponsors that we can't afford to lose so I need to know I can rely on your professionalism in that respect."

Naomi nodded her head, "Of course" What Effy has just said confused her, not because of what she said but by the fact that she hadn't elaborated on the statement. This confusion must have been clearly etched on her face because when she looked at Effy again she saw she was smirking at her.

"Don't worry Naomi. I think you'll like it here and I've a feeling you'll like Emily too."


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER TWO**

After finishing their cigarettes the two made their way back inside with Effy bringing Naomi straight down to security to get her own key card and I.D. They were now in the lift on their way back up to the 9th floor. Effy hadn't spoken much since being outside and Naomi was grateful for this as in gave her time to think about the bizarre working situation she now found herself in. Effy's phone began to ring bringing Naomi out of her thoughts.

"Yeah" Effy answered then listened to whatever she was being told. "Cool we're on our way up now anyway" and with that she hung up. "The girls are in. Time to meet your slave driver" she smirked at Naomi.

"Great" she replied unenthusiastically. Effy just smiled knowingly at her.

The doors to the lift opened and she followed the brunette back into the studio. "I'll take you to meet Emily now" Effy said looking over her shoulder. The blonde nodded nonchalantly reaching for her mobile in her pocket as she felt it vibrate against her leg. Probably her Mum wishing her good luck she thought. Nobody else ever really texted her. She was about to open it to read when she felt herself bang into somebody and fell heavily to the floor. She felt warm liquid covering her chest and looked up to see what had happened.

Staring down at her with fury filled brown eyes was a brunette with purple extension in her hair. The girl was also covered in what she now realised was coffee. "What the fuck do you think you're doing you stupid bitch!"

To say Naomi was embarrassed was an understatement. She heard someone laughing hysterically in the backround. "I…uh…sorry" she said pulling herself off the ground retrieving her phone.

"Sorry? You've ruined my fucking top you dozy cow! And you can shut the fuck up laughing as well Cook or I'll cut your fucking balls off" the loud mouthed women said glaring at someone behind Naomi.

The man she had been giving off to made his way over. Naomi wished the ground would just open and swallow her up. She noticed Effy just watching the whole situation just play out with a half smile on her face.

"Ah Katiekins, ya love me really babe." Cook said sidling over to the women now knew to be Katie Fitch. 'Oh fuck' Naomi thought. She could be fired for pissing of the twin. She saw Katie almost smile at this Cook fellow Naomi had met briefly earlier on, before saying "Piss off tosser" in a friendly manner. It didn't last long though as she turned her glare back to Naomi.

"Well who the fuck are you?" Katie sneered at Naomi.

"Chill out Katie. This is Naomi and she starts as your sisters PA today." Effy answered for Naomi calmly. "Get Karen to run to wardrobe and get you a new outfit yeah" Effy smiled.

Katie looked at Naomi like she was a piece of fungus. "That's Emily's new PA? Fuck sake. Look at her she's completely incompetent babes" she huffed at Effy. She took out her mobile before shoving past Naomi shouting at someone called Karen to quote "Get her fucking arse to wardrobe now"

Cook looked at Naomi and smiled. "Don't worry babe, Katiekins is just in a pisser today. She ain't bad really, ain't that right Effs?"

"She's an acquired taste" Effy replied breezily. "But yeah she'll get over it. Now come on. I've got something in my office you can change into before you meet Emily."

"Eh thanks" Naomi follow Effy back into her office feeling a complete fool. Her nerves were getting the better of her and she was considering just resigning right then and there. This place was too surreal, the people were strange, Katie was a bitch and she felt completely overwhelmed.

"Don't even think about it" Effy said handing her a clean shirt. Naomi looked at her dumbfoundedly. "You're not quitting" the brunette said catching the confusion on the blondes face.

"How did you-"

"I've seen that look before" Effy sighed. "Look you'll get your bearings, don't worry about it. Now c'mon, change so I can introduce you to Emily. Wouldn't want another pissed off Fitch to deal with would we?" she winked at Naomi amusedly.

Naomi blushed but did as she was told and began to follow the strange girl out of her office for the second time that day. She remember the text that had gotten her in trouble and reached for her phone again, this time making sure to not crash into anyone.

**Good look today sweetheart. Try not to be too sour faced dear. Love you, Mum x**

Naomi scoffed at her mother's annoying text while placing her phone back in her pocket. They had stopped outside the door that Freddie had earlier pointed out as Emily's dressing room. "Wait here a sec" Effy said before heading into the room without knocking and closing the door.

Naomi felt a little awkward standing outside the door and she could swear she heard giggling on the other door and a woman, presumably Emily Fitch saying "Fuck off" whilst laughing. She couldn't hear anything else as a tall man with curly brown hair came over to great her.

"Hello, I'm Jonah Jeremiah Jones but you can call me JJ." He said holding out his hand which she accepted.

"Naomi Campbell" She introduced herself to the smiling man.

"I know." He said taking his hand back. "I'll need you to come to my office later to sign a few forms if that's ok. Nothing to worry about, just a few confidentially agreements and insurance forms. I'm with legal and it's my job to make sure these things get done. Well that's not all I do obviously but-"

"JJ you're getting locked on" Effy said from behind re-emerging from the dressing room grinning.

"Right you are Effs" JJ smiled sheepishly. "Right well come and see me in about an hours time and I should have all the necessary documentations ready" he nodded to a slightly bewildered Naomi who could do nothing but nod in reply.

"He has Aspergers and tends to get locked on and ramble incessantly but you'll get used to him" Effy explained.

"Oh" was all Naomi could think to reply. Damn she felt off her game today. She must seem like a complete and utter moron to everyone she had so far met.

"You're doing fine" Effy said assuredly. She was beginning to annoy the blonde with the way she seemed to know exactly what she was thinking at any given moment. She pushed it aside though not wanting to add the brunette to the list of people she'd pissed off. Speaking of people she'd pissed off there was a tanned girl down the hall making her way toward them glaring at Naomi.

"You!" She hissed at Naomi. "Thanks for pissing off Katie, she's gonna be like a bitch all day thanks to you!"

"Leave it Karen" Effy said in a tired way. "It was an accident. Play nice now"

Karen huffed at the pair of the before storming off in a similar fashion to how Katie had 15 minutes ago, bumping shoulders with Naomi.

"Well they're well suited to eachother" Naomi said under her breath. Effy just smiled and nodded at her.

"C'mon." Effy said taking her by the arm "time to make the introductions" she said opening the door to the dressing room practically dragging Naomi in after her.

"Ems this is Naomi your new PA" Effy said to a woman with vibrant red hair facing away from them.

Naomi's breath caught in the back off her throat as the young woman turned around to greet her, which was noted by Effy.

"Hi Naomi, I'm Emily" The woman said extending her hand toward the awe struck blonde.

Naomi gulped and took a step forward to meet Emily's hand. 'She is fucking gorgeous' Naomi thought as she took in the appearance of the red headed beauty before her. She had deep chocolate brown eye that seemed so expressive and kind and her voice, well lets just say she could listen to that husky voice read her the phone book for hours and be captivated. "Uh hi, I'm Naomi…obviously" she said blushing furiously at her lameness. "It's nice to meet you" she finished forcing her voice to sound even.

"Well I'll leave you two to it, go easy on her Ems" Effy smirked at the red head and was flipped off for her trouble.

"Fuck off Eff" Emily chuckled as the brunette as she glided out of the room. Turning back to the blonde she grinned. "I'm gonna need that back you know"

Naomi looked at her blankly before realising she was still holding the womans hand. "Oh shit sorry" her blush returning tenfold as she let go. Her hand was tingling all over, missing the contact already. 'What the fuck is wrong with me' she admonished herself silently.

"It's fine" Emily smiled a beamer at the blonde taking her breath away again. "So…tell me a little about yourself Naomi"

Naomi's insides felt all funny hearing Emily say her name. She shook her head trying to regain some composure she had been drastically missing all day. "Umm sure, what would you like to know?"

"Take a seat would you" Emily said as she herself sat down on a rather comfy looking couch. Naomi soon followed sitting at the other end. Emily smiled "What brings you to this place"

"Well I'm just out of Goldsmiths where I finished Journalism and law degree and this is my first job since I graduated. I thought it wouldn't do any harm to learn the ropes of the media industry because I'd like to do television journalism." Naomi finished feeling her nerves dissipate in Emily's presence. "I seem to be making a complete tit of myself here today though." She grimaced

Emily barked out a laugh that made Naomi's insides feel warm. "You're well suited here then."

Naomi chuckled in response. "It is very strange here I have to say"

Emily looked at her for a few seconds thoughtfully making the blonde nervous again. "I like you Naomi, you've got spunk" She grinned. "So lets see…today shouldn't be too difficult. I'll just ease you in. I'll get Karen to get you a copy of my diary. There will be times when I'll need you out of studio hours for parties and award shows and such but I'm sure that's already been explained to you?" She looked at Naomi for confirmation to which Naomi nodded back. It had been explained when she had been informed her application had been accepted.

"Well yes it was but I was unaware of who I'd be PAing too" she said mostly to herself.

"Hope you're not disappointed it's me then" Emily said in almost a flirty way but Naomi knew that wasn't the case.

"No no not at all" She rushed out not wanting to offend the woman in front of her. She actually found herself over the moon since she'd met Emily. "Your nothing like your sister" Her eyes widened as she realised she had said that out load. "Oh fuck I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that"

"Yeah and thank Christ for that. Cow winds me up every day." Emily said shocking Naomi. "Don't worry Naomi I'm perfectly aware of what a bitch Katie can be." She chuckled. "Effy told me about your introduction and I have to say I couldn't stop laughing. And she'll give that cow Karen a hard time all day because of it so you've actually given me a good start to the day."

Naomi's eyes bulged at Emily. "So you're not pissed off with me?"

"God no, don't get me wrong I love my sister dearly but that doesn't mean she isn't a bitch. Her and that Karen one can be cackling little witches when they want to be" Emily snorted, adorably in Naomi's view. "So I'm gonna get changed know and go and see Effy for todays schedule and script which you'll be doing from tomorrow on but for now can you run down to Starbucks and get me a hot chocolate?" Emily said composing herself.

"Of course" Naomi said getting up. "Oh actually would you mind if I go to JJ's office first. There are some forms he wants me to sign?" Naomi noticed Emily looked uneasy for a spli second before smiling and nodding at her.

"Sure, those forms are important. Do that first then the hot chocolate and I'll see you back here in say 20 minutes yeah?" Emilys husky voice had lost its ease at the mentioning of the forms.

"Ok thanks a lot Emily" Naomi said making her way to leave the room. She found herself Looking forward to working for Emily Fitch very much and she wasn't sure why.


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**Any mistakes are my own**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Naomi stood outside Emily's dressing room gathering her bearings. She was mightily taken with the friendly red head. She was funny and warm and she made Naomi feel at ease in her presence. Maybe this job was going to be more fun than she thought. Just then Cook made his way over to her smiling at her leeringly.

"Naomikins you gonna be joining us at the pub later for a welcome to this shithole drink" He asked animatedly. Seeing she was looking at him dubiously he continued "Yeah man, we wanna get to know ya. It'll just be the crew, Effy and the twins." he finished seriously.

"Eh yeah ok sure" she affirmed feeling slightly under the microscope but fuck it she was gonna have to get to know them eventually, might as well be tonight. The thought that Emily would also be there did anything but dissuade her although the thought of her twin was another matter. Knowing she had to be back with Emily's hot chocolate in less than 20 minutes made her bid goodbye to Cook and she made her way to JJ's office knocking on the door soundly.

"Eh come in" came a muffled reply as she opened the door. "Ah Naomi, your slightly early. Lucky I have the documents ready." He place a couple of hefty looking contacts in front her. "If you could just scan through those and sign them in the appropriate places.

She looked at them and her training from her law degree couldn't stop her say that she would appreciate the time to read through them fully which seemed to fluster JJ.

"Umm, yeah of course but if you could have them back to me before the end of the day. The last thing Emily needs is another drama with gag orders and such and she wouldn't be happy with me if it went tits up again-" He squeezed his eyes shut for a second "Fuck bollocky wank shit shitification-"

"It's ok JJ relax" Naomi cut him off as she could see how flustered he was getting. She was intrigued by what he said and wondered why on earth Emily had needed a gag order but his anxiousness made her want to put him at ease. "I have a degree in law, just wanna make sure of what I'm signing ok? I'll have them on your desk before the end of the day yeah?" she smiled at him easily.

"Yes, yes of course. Sorry" He said look anything but comfortable.

"Ok well I've got to go to Starbucks for Emily so I'll see you later" She said making her way out of the office. Again she couldn't help but wonder at how strange this place was. She made her way to the lift looking at her watch. The last thing she wanted was to be back late for Emily. After all, the redhead had a schedule to adhere to. Entering Starbucks she grimaced as she saw the tanned girl from earlier waiting in line….Karen was it? Sighing she joined the queue behind her.

"Hot chocolate?" Karen turned around to her smirking, seemingly having lost her hostility from earlier.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Naomi answered uneasily.

"I've been looking after Emily as well as Kay for the past couple of weeks." She said taking in the blonde properly for the first time. "You won't last long" She sneered to a taken back Naomi.

"Oh yeah? Why's that" Naomi said defiantly back. She watched as Karen shifted almost squirming under the blondes challenging gaze before composing herself.

"You just won't" Karen said as if that explained everything.

They said nothing else to each other the entire time they were there. Karen left first as she had been ahead of Naomi but the blonde followed moments later checking her watch only to see she'd been gone nearly half an hour. Worrying that she would be in trouble, she practically sprinted back to the studio.

She quickly got out of the lift and ran straight to Emily's dressing room door. She was about to knock when she heard a muffled argument going on on the other side. She heard Emily shout fuck off to whoever she was arguing with before hearing who she now deciphered as Katie shout that Emily was doing it and she wasn't going to fuck up their gig by being a selfish cunt. Naomi took a few steps back not wanting to eavesdrop on the twins private disagreement but all of a sudden the door open and Katie nearly barged into her.

"Get the fuck out of my way you loser bitch" Katie shouted at Naomi before barging off. Naomi seriously didn't like this Fitch twin.

Naomi looked into the room to see a very red faced Emily gaping at her. "How much of that did you hear?" Emily said angrily.

Naomi looked like a deer caught in headlights and she felt like one too. "Uh you telling her to fuck off" She stammered, cursing her honestly. Emily truly looked fit to kill. She shoved the beverage in front of her "Your hot chocolate" She said weakly entering the room.

"About fucking time" Emily snapped at her and watched the blonde visibly flinch as she took the drink. She sighed and shook her head "Sorry Naomi" She said softly this time.

Naomi nodded closing the door then watched as Emily proceeded to take a big gulp of the drink before placing it on the dressing table, rifling in her drawers and producing a bottle of vodka. She then topped the hot chocolate up with the alcohol before sighing again.

"Want some?" Emily offered.

"I..I don't think I should." Naomi replied nervously She was slightly shocked at the way Emily was behaving but then again after everything she'd experienced this morning she shouldn't have been.

Seeing the blondes disapproving look Emily smiled. "Don't worry I don't do this every day, just need to calm my nerves. Katie is being a right tosser the last few weeks and just now it kinda blew up."

Naomi didn't want to pry into what was going on but she couldn't help herself. "Why what's wrong?" She really wanted Emily to talk to her but she had a feeling she was going to be told to mind her own business.

Emily regarded her for a few seconds before changing the subject. "Did you get to sign those forms JJ wanted you to?"

"I have the forms yeah, I'm just going to read through them at lunch before I sign them" Naomi replied baffled at the sudden change in subject but grateful she hadn't been told to piss off rightly by Emily.

Emily chuckled to herself. "Beautiful and smart? What are you doing here?" The redhead said almost to herself making the blonde blush profusely. "Anyway thanks for the chocolate. I need you to run to make up and tell them I'll be there in 15 then when you come back could you give this place a bit of a tidy. I'll probably be in make up about an hour so if you want you can just read the forms here before signing them, yeah?"

"Sure that sounds great, thanks" Naomi turned to open the door before Emily stopped her.

"Did Cook ask you to joins us for drinks later on?"

"Yeah he did. I said I'll be there. Might as well get to know people if I'm gonna be working here and all" Naomi smiled nervously. She was happy when she saw something akin to relief wash over her face. "I'll just go tell make up your nearly ready." Emily nodded as she left the room.

When she got back to the room she knocked and there was no answer so she opened the door carefully to find the room empty. Sighing she went in and began to tidy things as had been requested. It took her all of 5 minutes as the room wasn't really in a mess. Sitting down on the sofa she reached into her bag and took out the forms. Reading through them in no time she found there was nothing to worry about and signed them immediately. Getting up she decided to drop them into JJ now so as not to worry the nervous man any more.

As she was about to knock on his door Emily opened it from the other side. "Naomi hey" She smiled brightly at her.

"Hi, I was just gonna drop these forms back now" she replied as Emily backed into the room to allow her to enter.

"Great, thank you for being so prompt" JJ stood taking the forms of Naomi. "I'm sure everything is all in order" he smiled gratefully at her before nodding approvingly in Emily's direction.

"Well great now that that's all done Naomi why don't you come keep me company for the next half hour before the show starts" Emily asked happily.

"Your wish is my command, boss" Naomi quipped playfully before checking herself mentally.

Emily just smiled and gestured for Naomi to follow her. Making their way back to Emily's room Naomi caught sight of Katie who was glaring at the pair of them much to Naomi's annoyance. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Emily either as she flipped Katie off and not in a playful way either causing Naomi to stifle a giggle.

They spent the next half hour chatting idly about this and that and Naomi found herself liking the redhead more and more. She was witty, intelligent, kind and funny and not at all what Naomi would have expected, although to be honest none of this was what Naomi expected.

Effy entered the room and looked at them curiously before smiling triumphantly at Emily. "So you two're getting on then?"

"Yeah sure" Emily shot her a friendly glare leaving Naomi wondering exactly what was going on and how it involved Emily and this gag order JJ had mentioned accidently. "What's up anyway Eff?"

"Your 5 minutes late and the Fitch Bitch is about to blow" Effy smirked.

"Oh fuck, got caught up chatting" Emily said sheepishly. She turned towards Naomi. "Ok well you should go speak to Karen about getting a copy of my diary and I'll need for you to pick me up some dinner in about 3 hours when the show's about to finish. Fish and chips will do from that place round the corner if that's ok. Until then your time is free. But you have to stay at your desk to take any calls for me."

"No problem." Naomi grinned even if she was less than happy to be having to deal with Karen again today. Less happy again that she'd have to stay at a desk beside her. Naomi watched Emily's shapely form leave the room and was flabbergasted when Effy turned and winked at her whilst smirking. 'Shit' she thought, she'd just been caught checking out her boss and what the fuck had she been checking her out in the first place for. "Fuck sake" she muttered to herself making her own way out of the room.

She ambled her way down the corridor to the empty desk Freddie had pointed out as hers and waited for Karen to appear which didn't take long. The tanned woman walked over ignoring Naomi completely. Naomi suddenly heard a strange theme tune start to play and assumed the show had started. She wanted to go and see what the twins looked like in action but she knew that would be weird. She decided she'd Sky+ the show from now on so she could see Emily do her thing. Looking over to Karen, she'd had enough of the attitude.

"Karen" she said forcefully.

"Ugh what?" the girl replied with disdain.

"Emily said I have to get a copy of her planner from you if it's not too much trouble" she smiled a sickly sweet smile at the Fitch Bitches sidekick.

"What the fuck ever" Karen replied annoyedly searching her one of her drawers and practically throwing the planner at Naomi.

Naomi decided to ignore her hostility and in fact ignore the rude bitch altogether. She instead made herself busy getting to know Emily's schedule. It was pretty straight forward but Naomi found herself getting increasingly annoyed at references to a Brian who would be accompanying Emily to various social engagements. Shaking her head she mentally told herself to cop on and stop being so uptight. The hours had passed by quickly enough and she had made her way down to the take away and as back just in time as Emily was entering her dressing room looking rather drained.

"Your fish and chips" Naomi smiled handing them to the wary girl.

"Thanks" Emily smiled gratefully. "Any calls?" she asked disinterestedly.

"Reminder for the dentist next Saturday and someone called Brian saying he'd be here Friday evening" Naomi said off handedly watching as the smaller woman's demeanour bristled.

"Huh great" Emily sarcastically mumbled to herself but Naomi heard it.

Before Naomi knew what was happening Cook burst in the door pick Emily up of the ground and twirled her around. "Emilio man, show was great babe, now sort yourself out and we're out on the pull, yeah princess?"

Naomi watched as Emily's mood instantly lifted and felt a twinge of unexplained jealousy radiate within her.

"Cookie put me down you fucktard" Emily giggled and pushed him away. "You know I can't go on the pull with dear sweet Katiekins up my hole!"

"Ah fuck her Emilio, when has that stopped you before babe" Cook wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Shut the fuck up Cook" Emily eyed him seriously before looking at Naomi as if just remembering she was in the room. She shifted uncomfortably all of a sudden.

Cook looked over at Naomi, something hostile flashing over his eyes before reverting to a boisterous smile. "Naomikins, you're still on for tonight yeah?"

Naomi smiled although she suddenly felt like an intruder. "Yeah sure Cook, of course" she looked over at Emily who seemed to be eyeing her with caution. She had to find out what was going on in this seemingly happy group of friends that had seemed to be burying troubles concerning the mysterious redhead. "Count me in" She grinned at Emily in particular.

"Cool, see you two babes there then" Cook smiled winking at Emily as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"So how've you found your first day?" Emily asked Naomi whilst digging into her fish & chips. She was sitting at her dressing table looking at the blonde sitting behind her through her mirror.

Naomi blew out her cheeks not really sure how to answer. "Well it's…It's been eventful" she smiled. In truth most of the day had been mind boggling and not entirely in a bad way. If fact, bar her run in with Katie and a few hostile encounters with Karen, everyone else had seemed friendly and easy going. She was glad she hadn't gone through with her earlier thought of just quitting this morning.

"Yeah it can be like that most days" Emily giggled. "Would you do me a favour and grab me a bottle of beer from the fridge on the set? Grab yourself one too." She smiled at the blonde. "Gimme 5 minutes before you come back in though, I'm just gonna get changed for the pub."

Naomi nodded and went left the room. Walking on to the set she saw Effy, Cook, Freddie and JJ and the make-up girl she'd briefly spoken to earlier, all standing round the kitchen set sipping various alcoholic beverages. Effy smiled at her as she made her way over. "Eh Emily wants a beer" she said uneasily. She was not good in groups of people. She'd always been very socially awkward.

Cook went over to the fridge and whipped out a beer handing it to the nervous blonde. "What'll you be having yourself blondie, beer too?" He grinned at her as she nodded and grabbed another. "So babe we're heading down to the Fishpond Tavern in half an hour, make sure Emilio is ready to rock and roll, yeah?" he wriggled his eyebrows at her cheekily.

"Sure no problem Cook" Naomi said turning to leave, smiling at the others as she did so. She figured Emily would have had enough time to change by now. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled "come in" before entering. She was left slack jawed as she entered to see Emily in nothing but her underwear facing away from her. Blushing and averting her gaze she placed a bottle of beer beside the now empty fish &chip tray as Emily put her skinny jeans on.

"Thanks Naomi" She smiled gratefully at the girl as she grabbed a red checked shirt off a hanger and through it on, oblivious to Naomi's discomfort. "What time are the guys heading down the pub?"

Naomi blinked, not knowing how to answer as her mind was flustered with the semi naked image of Emily clouding her thoughts. Shaking her head to snap out of it she opened her own beer. "Sorry?"

Emily looked at her amused for some reason. "The pub Naomi…what time?" She said following Naomi's own actions and opening her beer.

"Oh…uh…Yeah Cook said be ready to rock and roll in half an hour, well less than that now. Some fish pub" she said taking a long gulp of her beer, looking somewhat confused.

"Yeah, the Fishpond Tavern. It's his uncle's place. We always go there. It's a dive but it's private." Emily chortled. She was back sitting at her mirror about to apply some eye liner when Katie burst through the door and jumped onto her sister's lap, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ems I need the keys to the jeep. I'm heading over to Danny's for some R&R. You don't need them anyway, your heading to the pub with Cookie aren't you?" Katie smiled sweetly.

"Sure, I'm planning on getting fucked anyways" Emily laughed pushing her sister off her lap to get the keys out of her drawer.

Katie glared at her sister suddenly. "Emily!" she said, her voice full of warning.

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes at Katie. "Drunk, Katie! I plan on getting shit faced, alright?"

"Yeah well that better be all Emsy" Katie grabbed the keys off Emily and left the room as suddenly as she has entered, never acknowledging Naomi's presence.

"Ugh! Fuck sake!" Emily growled at her departure. "Naomi, call downstairs and ask Panda to arrange for a car to pick me up around 11 at the usual place." She ordered not looking at the girl, before storming out of the room herself.

Naomi sighed heavily before making her way to her desk and calling Panda. She found herself not much liking the angry Emily that seemed to rear her head after altercations with her sister. Not that she could blame her, Katie seemed to be a very domineering and controlling women. She really wanted to know what was going on with the redhead. Everyone else seemed to but that was to be expected. It was, after all, only her first day. Still she was deeply intrigued. She was interrupted from her thoughts by someone clearing their throat beside her.

"Naomi, you ready to go?" It was Freddie grinning at her.

"Yeah" She sighed grabbing her bag and standing up, waiting for him to lead the way.

"The others have already left. Emily told me to come get you and catch up to them. So how're you doing? Everything go ok today?" He turned towards her as they entered the lift.

"Yeah, had a few minor mishaps but all in all it's been an ok day."

"And what do you think of Emily?" he questioned.

Naomi felt herself blush seven different shades of red for some reason. "She's nice. I like her." She answered quietly. She saw Freddie's grin widen considerably, and got a "Cool" in response.

They chatted easily on the walk to the pub, Freddie was mostly giving off about what a cunt the guest chef had been earlier and Naomi grimaced as she told him how she had met Katie, to which the young man found himself nearly bent over laughing. "Don't worry about Katie, her bark is worse than her bite. She's a firecracker is all. Well this is it" he said pointing to run down looking pub.

"Emily wasn't exaggerating when she said this place was a dive, huh" Naomi giggled at Freddie who shook his head in agreement. "Well lead the way in Freds"

They entered the bar to hear Cook and Emily shout "TEQUIIIIIILA!" Cook spotted Freddie. "C'mon man, me and Emilio are doin air wolf. Keith, another tray of shots please" He looked over at a stout man behind the bar.

"Hi Naomi" Emily laughed, her arm wrapped around Cooks waist. "What you having to drink?"

"Tequila sound fine to me" she shrugged.

"That's the spirit Naomikins. Grab a seat over by the others and we'll bring a tray across." Cook grinned. Naomi nodded and walked over to the table her colleagues were sitting at.

"Naomi, glad you could make it. You know everyone, right?" Effy greeted her.

Naomi looked around the table to see JJ, Panda, another man she hadn't met and the make-up girl whose name she didn't know.

"Hello Naomi, my name is Thomas. So glad to meet you." He offered her his hand which she shook.

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled at him before turning to the make-up girl. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier"

"Lara" the girl smiled at her.

"Ok, well now I know everyone" She grinned as Cook, Freddie and Emily made their way across to them.

"Here we go kids, get this lot into ya" Cook howled as all 3 of them placed a tray each down on the table.

The next few hours became very blurry, very quickly and Naomi found herself to be blindingly drunk. She was however having a great time with the tight-knit group. They were friendly and a great laugh and she found herself warming greatly to Cook especially. He was loud, obnoxious and crude but he seemed to have a good heart. She found out Pandora was going out with Thomas and Lara was with JJ. Both making sweet couples in her view. Effy didn't seem to be going out with anyone. Emily remained quiet when the subject was brought up though, which disappointed her because she wanted to get to know about her.

"Well children, I'm off to get my dick damp. Have fun." Cook announced out of the blue and everyone giggled. "You coming Emilio man, ya soon will be" He said grabbing her round the waist.

Emily laughed out loud and batted him away. "Not tonight Cook you tosser. Have fun though" She smiled kissing him on the cheek. "C'mon I'll walk you out." She got up and left the pub with him.

Naomi was secretly very jealous of their friendship and squirmed at their affection for one another. "So did Cook and Emily used to go out?" She asked Effy.

"No they're best mates, have been since middle school I think. He's more like a brother to her" She smiled and nodded towards the door as Emily made her way back in. Effy stood up and motioned for Naomi to do the same and follow her. She threw her arm around Emily's waist and motioned her back out the door. Once outside she produced 2 spliffs, lighting one up herself and giving Emily the other who did the same. Emily took 3 long drags and passed it to Naomi who gladly accepted it.

"So Naomi, how's working under Emily been?" Effy asked as Emily giggled and Naomi choked on the smoke. "Don't feel you have to be nice just cos she's standing beside you." She smirked.

"Fuck off Eff, you're making me sound like Katie" Emily playfully pushed her friend.

Naomi didn't know what to say and felt herself going red.

"Oh c'mon Naomi, I can't be that bad" Emily smiled taking the other spliff out of Effy's hand and looking at her.

"No you're not bad at all, you're lovely." Naomi rushed out feeling like a complete fool for saying the last part. "I mean, you're nice and you're funny" she amended. She saw Effy smirk knowingly at Emily and she was almost certain she saw Emily blush which looked adorable. Naomi wanted to see her blush more often.

Emily cleared her throat. "Well thank you Naomi, you're not so bad yourself" She smiled.

"Yeah, when she's not hogging the spliff." Effy smiled taking the spliff from off her as Naomi mumbled an apology. "Well I have to get going, tell the others I said goodnight, yeah" she turned to Emily and winked before strolling off.

"Yeah sure, night Eff." Emily waved and passed the other spliff to over to the blonde. "Having a good night?"

"Yeah, I'm totally wasted though." Naomi slurred. "Please tell me you lot don't do this every night, I don't think my liver could take it."

"No not _every_ night, just most nights" she said to a stunned Naomi before bursting out laughing. "Jesus your face there was priceless. Relax Naoms we only go out once or twice a week. Usually nearer the end of the week. We only went out tonight to welcome you aboard. Now c'mon lets get back into the others, I want one more drink before the car comes to pick me up." She grabbed Naomi by the hand, making the blonde smile, and pulled her back inside.

They got another round in and Emily told the others Effy had bid adieu. Pandora and Thomas downed their drinks quickly and Pandora dragged Thomas out of the pub muttering something about surf and turf. Freddie had already left, apparently to join Cook out on the pull. JJ and Lara finished their drinks and asked Emily if she wanted a lift which she kindly declined. They once again welcomed Naomi to the group and left.

"Well, guess we'd better be going now too." Emily said finishing her drink. She gathered her phone and wallet and put her jacket on and waited for Naomi to do the same. Once outside the pub she turned to Naomi. "Listen I'm sorry about earlier…for snapping at you twice today."

Naomi nodded. "It's ok, you were stressed out"

Emily looked at her and sighed. "Yeah well Katie does that to people. Selfish bitch."

"What were you fighting about?" 'Shit what did you ask that for' she thought as Emily's head snapped round to look at her. "I mean…shit…sorry I shouldn't have…sorry it's none of my business." The blonde babbled.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Katie doesn't want me to live my own life, she wants me to live hers. Things got a little complicated for me a few months ago and since them she's been giving me a hard time, making sure I don't do anything that would reflect badly on her." The redhead finished, a pained look on her face.

"Like what?" 'Oh my god shut up you nosy cow' She screamed in her head.

Emily just shook her head. "I'll tell you another time." She turned and looked down the road. "Good, the car is here."

Naomi was disappointed the car had shown up on time, she was enjoying spending time with Emily. "Uh right, well goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow then." Naomi started to move away when she felt Emily's hand slip into hers and pull her back.

"Where do you think you're going, you dozy cow" she laughed at the blonde. "I'm giving you a lift home. You don't think I'd let you go home by yourself in your state. You can barely stand up straight you lightweight. Now go on, hop in and give the driver your address" She said opening the car door and practically shoving her in the car, before making her way round the other side and getting in herself.

Naomi was grateful for the lift because she was totally wasted. They sat mostly in silence for the journey before Emily asked Naomi for her mobile. Naomi handed it over without questioning her and few minutes later heard Emily's phone vibrate.

"There we have each other's mobile numbers now." She smiled handing Naomi back her phone.

"We're here Miss" the driver said over his shoulder. Emily thanked him and got out running round the back of the car to open the door for Naomi.

"Out you get you drunken sod" She joked as she helped Naomi out of the car.

"Thanks" Naomi giggled.

"No problem. Will you be alright getting in on your own?" The blonde nodded in response. "Right good" She looked at Naomi as if trying to decide something before suddenly wrapping her arms around her in a brief hug. "Well goodnight then Naoms, see you tomorrow." she smiled before getting back into the car.

"Yeah, night Ems" Naomi found herself grinning broadly at the petite girl. "Thanks again" She waved as Emily closed the car door and waved back. She watched the car drive of and made her way into her house. She had been taken aback by Emily's hug. She wasn't a hug person but for some reason she didn't mind when Emily had done it, in fact, she enjoyed it and hoped it would happen again. She poured herself a pint of water, got 2 aspirin and headed up to her room placing them on her bedside table. She knew she'd definitely need them in the morning. Taking her clothes off, she hopped into bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep thinking of Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**Any mistakes are my own**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Naomi woke up to her offensive alarm and felt her brain pounding against her skull. She felt her stomach lurching and quickly hopped out of bed to run to the bathroom where she spent the next 10 minutes getting sick. She jumped in the shower and silently swore off drinking again. She was lying to herself of course but who doesn't swear of drinking during a bad hangover. She stumbled back into her room and quickly got changed and went downstairs for her morning cup of coffee. Her Mum as usual was nowhere to be seen. She finished her coffee and grabbed her stuff to head off to work.

Half an hour later she was making her way into the lobby and was greeted cheerily by Panda "Morning Naomi! Whacker load of fun last night, weren't it?"

"It sure was, hi Panda" She tried to smile but only managed to grimace. Her head still pounding. The aspirin still lay on her bedside table forgotten about during her vomit binge. "I'm just gonna head straight up ok" she walked over to the lift, Pandora just nodding and smiling at her.

The motion of the lift left her feeling a little queasy and she thankful when the doors finally opened on her floor. She walked in the doors to the studio just as Effy was passing by. The brunette stopped, took one look at Naomi before laughing. "Fucking hell, you're in a right state aren't you? Follow me."

The pair made their way into Effy's office. Effy immediately walked over to her mini fridge as she had the day before and produced another 2 beers, opening them and passing one to the disbelieving blonde. "Are you shitting me?" she asked incredulously. "Effy, there is no way I'm drinking that. I feel like shit."

"Drink." Effy ordered firmly. "Hair of the dog, never fails"

Naomi looked at her warily before doing as she was told. Strangely the cold liquid eased the sickly feeling in her stomach almost instantly. They both drank their beers in silence, Naomi feeling a slight buzz from the beer most likely from the alcohol still left in her in her system. Effy eyed her asking her a question silently. "Yes, yes alright. You were right, ok?" She sighed, defeat evident in her voice. Effy just smirked.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and groaned wondering what words of wisdom her mother would bestow on her today. She pressed read and was pleasantly surprised to see it was from Emily

**Hi Naomi, hope you're feeling ok after last night. Need a favour, sorry to ask, but could you pick up my dry cleaning for me. Sorry to be a pain. E**

Normally Naomi would be pissed off having to something like that but it was her job now and surprisingly she didn't mind doing it for Emily. She was smiling to herself unknowingly.

"Emily?" Effy stated more than asked.

"Yeah how'd…uh never mind" She laughed knowing there was no point asking the brunette about her all-knowing ways. "Have to go Eff, Emily needs me to pick up her dry cleaning. Thanks for the cure." Effy just nodded as she left the room.

Naomi walked over to her desk to leave her things there before replying to the message.

**Sure no problem. Which dry cleaners is it and where will I find the ticket for it? Thanks I'm fine by the way. N.**

She waited less than a minute for the phone to vibrate a message back.

**Ticket should be in the top drawer of my dressing table. It's that place just across the road from the studio. Thanks, you're a star! E.**

Naomi immediately went into Emily's dressing room and opened the drawer quickly finding the stub. She also found a picture of Emily being hugged from behind by some ridiculously tall tanned girl. She picked it up to look at it closely. The girl behind Emily was smiling madly at the camera and Emily was smiling too but it didn't reach her eyes. In fact her eyes looked annoyed, like she trying to hide being pissed off. She turned the photo over and noticed some writing. _Love ya babes – Mandy x. _She put the photo back carefully in the place she found it and made her way out of the room. She decided instantly she didn't like this Mandy person and put the photo to the back of her mind.

She passed the next hour and a half picking up Emily's dry cleaning, getting the shows schedule for the day and script. She picked up Emily's mike and battery pack of Freddie and tidied her dressing room up. She was now waiting in line in Starbucks for Emily's hot chocolate. The redhead was due in in 10 minutes and she felt a strange feeling in her stomach at the thought of seeing her so soon. She didn't know what it was but being in petite woman's presence made Naomi feel warm all over and she liked it. She got her order and made her way back to Emily's dressing room. She was just putting it down when her phone vibrated a call. It was Emily.

"Hello" Naomi answered cheerily.

"Hey Naomi, I'm just in this second. Could you head down to Starbucks and get me-"

The door to the dressing room open and Emily came in surprised to find Naomi there already. Emily hung up the phone and smiled at her. "Hi, could you get me a-"

"Already done" Naomi smiled pointing to the beverage.

Emily looked at her stunned before beaming a smile at her making Naomi's stomach do summersaults. "You know I've gone through 3 PA's on this show and not one ever had my hot chocolate waiting for me when I came in." she said picking up the drink and taking a gulp.

Naomi wanted to impress the girl in front of her even more. "I've picked up your dry cleaning and its hanging in your wardrobe. Your mike and battery pack are just there" she said pointing to the dressing table. "And your script, schedule and list of guests are just there." She nodded to the table in front of the sofa.

Emily stared at her with her mouth open. She shook her head and laughed. "Can you cook too?"

Naomi smiled at her. "Sorry Ems, my talents don't go that far I'm afraid" She mentally kicked herself for shortening the girl's name, silently hoping Emily wouldn't mind. She didn't.

"Oh and how far do they go" Emily teased raising her eyebrows, her voice sounding a little huskier than usual. If Naomi didn't know any better she'd swear she was flirting with her. The blonde felt herself blush a little at the thought.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Naomi breathed out uneasily. Emily may not have been flirting but she was sure she was. She cringed inside at her stupidity. Not only was she flirting with her boss, she was flirting with a girl! Before she had any time to think any more about what she was doing and what it meant, Cook barrelled in the door.

"Emilyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" He squealed picking her up and hugging her. "You missed a top night last night man. I pulled this top quality bird man, right little goer she was too! Would have made ya proud babes yeah." He finally put her down. "Alright Naomikins, Emily take care of you last night man?" This earned him an elbow in the side from a giggling Emily which didn't go unnoticed by the tall blonde and it confused her.

"Yeah she did, made sure I got home safe and all. Thanks again for that by the way" she said addressing Emily.

"Ah never one to leave a damsel in distress is our Emsy" Cook grinned.

"Shut the fuck up James!" Emily snapped at him and hurt briefly flashed across his eyes.

"Sorry" he mumbled looking anywhere in the room but at Emily. The atmosphere in the room was suddenly very tense and Naomi took it as her cue to leave.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it." She said making to leave the room. "I'll be at my desk when you need me, Emily. I think you have everything you need for the moment. I'll tell Lara you'll be ready in 45 minutes ok." She closed the door without waiting for an answer but she heard Emily shout "What the fuck are you playing at James!" before she walked away wondering what the fuck that had all been about.

She made her way over to her desk and saw Katie standing at Karen's giggling at with the girl about something. Karen spotted her and murmured something to Katie who instantly turned to glare at her.

"What the fuck are you looking at bitch?" Katie spoke with venom while Karen stifled a laugh behind her.

"What the fuck is your problem with me Katie? I bumped into you yesterday. It was an accident. I apologised, get over it, yeah?" Naomi said defiantely. She had had it up to here with the Fitch bitch and it was only her second day.

Katie looked ready to swing for her. "What the fuck is my problem? You're my fucking problem, you stupid cow. I don't like you and I don't want you working for my sister, get it!" She was practically shouting at her and people were starting to notice.

"You're such a mad cow, aren't you Katiekins?" Naomi shouted back.

"You're so fucking right!" She hissed back at her and the next thing Naomi knew was that she was on the receiving end of an almighty slap to the face, making her stumble back. Somebody behind her caught her though. Looking behind her she saw it was Cook.

"Katie! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Emily had appeared all of a sudden and looked royally pissed off, yelling at her sister.

"Ems" Katie said suddenly sounding worried.

"Cook, take Naomi to my room yeah" Emily said looking at Naomi with concern in her eyes before glaring at her sister again. Cook had started to walk Naomi back towards the room but she heard Emily call her sister a "fucking bitch" and someone she assumed was Effy shouting "enough" and telling them to get into her office.

"You alright Naomikins?" Cook asked her gently guiding her into the room. Naomi nodded and looked at her cheek in Emily's mirror. It was going to bruise up bad. "What was all that about then?" He said with concern.

"I have no idea. I walked over to my desk and she just started going mental at me. Said I was a problem and she didn't want me working for Emily" She said shakily, tears forming in her eyes. "It's my fault really, should have kept my mouth shut and not answered her back. I'm stupid that way."

Cook sighed and just shook his head. "It's not your fault kid. Katiekins is just trying to protect Emilio, yeah. She's just got a fucked up way of doing it."

"Why would Emily need protecting from me?" Naomi was deeply confused and she assumed it was showing clearly on her face.

"Not for me to tell you babe, ya get me?" He said wiping a tear from her cheek. "Sit down yeah, I'll get you some ice for your cheek" He turned and left the room.

About a minute later Emily came storming into the room. She stopped abruptly when she saw Naomi sniffling on the sofa. She walked over and kneeled in front of her, lifting Naomi's chin to look at her face. Cobalt blue eyes met deep pools of chocolate brown filled with concern. She almost looked to be on the verge of tears herself. "Are you ok?" she barely whispered.

Naomi wanted to assure her, she didn't want the girl in front of her to be upset because of her. "I'm fine. Sorry for causing you any trouble. If you want to fire me, I completely understand." She mumbled dejectedly.

Emily's eyes hardened almost instantly. "Fire you?" she said incredulously. "Naomi, why the fuck would I fire you? For standing up to my cunt of a sister? You're not the problem, she fucking is!" She was standing up waving her arms around in the air angrily making Naomi flinch, which the redhead noticed. "Shit! Sorry Naomi. Bitch just knows how to push my buttons you know." Her voice and eye's softening again. She chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "If it makes you feel any better Katie's going to have a matching bruise on the side of her face."

Naomi's eye's widened in shock. "You hit her?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Well she hit you." Emily shrugged uneasily as Cook re-entered the room. "Besides she's been asking for it for a while now."

"That she has." Cook nodded in agreement, clearly knowing what Emily was talking about. "There you go babe, keep that pressed to your cheek, ok?" He handed Naomi a towel filled with ice.

"Thanks Cook, you're sweet" Naomi smiled appreciatively.

"The Cookie monster aims to please, and he always does" He grinned and winked at her mischievously, making her smile despite the pain in her cheek. He turned to Emily. "You ok kid?" Worry evident in his voice.

Emily's shoulder slumped and she just wrapped herself up in his arms, letting him hold her for a few seconds before pulling away. "Why is she constantly trying to fuck things up for me Cook? None of that shit a few months ago would have happened if she just stayed the fuck out of my business. It's all about her career and shit all about me."

"Emily you know that's not true. She fucking loves you man." He said sternly, brotherly.

Emily sighed. "I know but, fuck she just makes want to scream all the time." She looked over to Naomi who was still holding the ice to her face. "Take the rest of the day off Naoms. Come back in tomorrow ok."

Naomi's heart sank a little. She felt like Emily was suddenly punishing her but she just nodded, stood up and left the room feeling crushed. She walked out the door not even bothering to pick her stuff up and left the building. When she got home she just went up to her room and crawled in under the covers, crying herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**Any mistakes are my own**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Naomi woke up to her phone vibrating. It was dark outside. She must have slept the whole day through. She made to grab it to answer it but it stopped just as she picked it up. She rubbed her eyes to clear her blurry vision to look at the screen to see who had called. She had six missed calls. All were from Emily. She felt very nervous all of a sudden wondering whether Emily was calling her to inform her she was fired. Taking a deep breath she pressed the call button. The phone barely rang twice before she heard the redhead's husky voice.

"Naomi?" The girl answered sounding nervous.

"Hey Emily, I'm sorry I missed your calls. I was asleep." Naomi replied just as nervously.

"It's fine. Naomi, can I come over to your house, I need to see you?" Emily's voice sounded firmer this time and it made Naomi's stomach sink. She was going to be fired. No two ways about it.

"Yeah sure, you know my address, right?" She answered her voice sounding very small all of a sudden.

"Great. I'll see you in about 20 minutes then ok." Emily said and quickly hung up without waiting for a reply.

'Brilliant' Naomi thought. Her second day on the job and not only had she gotten into a fight with one of the presenters, she'd also managed to get herself fired too. Her smugness about not having to join the dole had been short lived. This was all Katie's fault. Even if she hadn't have crashed into her yesterday, Naomi had the feeling Katie would have had it in for her anyway. She got up out of bed and tidied herself up. No point looking like a mess for what would probably be the last time she'd see Emily.

Her stomach lurched and she felt sick again. The thought of not seeing the petite redhead again pained her deeply and she didn't know why. Why was Emily affecting her like this? Then like an atomic bomb hitting her, she realised it. She couldn't believe it, this had never happened to her before. Not with anyone let alone a girl. She had a serious crush on Emily! She was attracted to her. She wanted her. Her knees buckled slightly at the realisation and she felt light headed. She sat down on her bed and silently freaked out.

She wasn't gay. Was she? She had shagged two guys before but that was more to do with the fact that all the girls were shagging and thought she was strange for not wanting to. She hadn't enjoyed it though and she hadn't felt anything for them or been attracted to them either. Just seemed like the thing to do. Then again she'd never felt attracted to girls before either. Sure, she'd had a crush on one of her female teachers in college but that was all a part of growing up, wasn't it? 'Fuck' she thought. 'I really like her.'

She snapped herself out of it and quickly got up to make herself presentable. She didn't want to look like a wreck in front of Emily, especially not now she'd realised she had feelings for the girl. 'No not feelings! Just a crush!' she mentally berated herself. 'Fuck sake, the girl isn't even gay! She'd probably run screaming if she knew' She cringed inwardly. It didn't matter anyway she wouldn't be seeing her after tonight, sadly.

Preparing herself for the worst and feeling incredibly nervous about seeing her now that she had realised she was attracted to the beautiful redhead, she made her way downstairs. She heard her Mum pottering around in the kitchen and felt pissed off. Why could she never be out of the house when Naomi wanted and in the house when she needed her.

She made her way into the kitchen and stared accusingly at her Mother. "Mum, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I live here love" Gina replied breezily further pissing her daughter off. Gina looked over at her and saw the bruise on her face. Her face changed to a worried expression. "What happened to you love?"

"Nothing Mum, got into a disagreement with a bitch last night at the pub and she clocked me one" She didn't know why she had lied to her Mum, she just knew she didn't want to tell her the truth. "Look Mum, I have a friend coming over so could you make yourself scarce?

Gina blinked at her daughter in disbelief. Naomi had never had anyone call over to the house let alone gotten into a fight with another girl. "Of course dear" She smiled at her. "Let me just finish my tea and I'll be out of your hair ok."

Naomi sighed and left the kitchen to make sure the lounge was presentable. After tidying around a bit her Mum came into the room. "Right well I'm off now love, have fun with your friend" and with that she left the room again.

Naomi sat in one of the chairs and let her mind drift into thoughts of Emily. What was not to like about the girl? She was beautiful, funny, kind and caring. She seemed so trusting and yet at the same time so closed off, like she'd been deeply wounded at some point in her life. She wondered if that time had been the incident a few months ago that everyone seemed to keep referring to without actually talking about it. She was so busy thinking about Emily she hadn't heard the muffled voices coming from the hall, nor had she heard the living room door open.

"Naomi" a husky voice she already memorized snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Emily smiling nervously at her. "Hey"

"Emily, sorry I didn't hear you come in" She rushed out feeling like a bundle of nerves.

"Your Mum was going out just as I got to the door. She told me to just go straight through to you in here." Emily said sounding very unsure of herself. "She's nice"

"She's a cliché" Naomi scoffed

"She's a nice cliché" Emily amended not wanting to antagonize the blonde.

"Is she?" Naomi almost sneered but stopped herself. She didn't want to be rude to the girl, it wasn't her fault. Her feelings, losing her job, none of it was Emily's fault. "Sorry, she just gets on my tits sometimes, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Emily said bitterly thinking of Katie. She sighed and walked over to the blonde. "I got you these" She said handing Naomi a small bottle of pills.

Naomi took the bottle and read the label looking confused. "Arnica, what are these?" She asked puzzled.

"They're herbal tablets. They reduce the swelling and make the bruise heal faster. I've used them myself. They really work well. Just don't share them with Katie, her bruise can stay forever for all I care" Emily chuckled ruefully.

Naomi stared at the girl in front of her wondering if she was for real. "You mean you're not here to fire me?"

Emily looked completely taken aback by Naomi's words. "What? No! Naomi I told you this morning you weren't going to be fired. You haven't done anything wrong. I came here to make sure you were ok and to apologise!" Emily rushed out, desperate to make the girl believe her.

"Apologise? Why would you have to apologise to me Emily? I'm the one that caused the trouble this morning. I thought-"

"No you're not!" Emily cut her off firmly. "I know exactly what happened, partly because I heard half of it and the rest Karen filled me in on."

"Karen? She hates me doesn't she? I thought she'd be on Katie's side."

"Karen's a bitch but she's fair, must get it from Freddie. She knew Katie was in the wrong and told me straight away. Not that she needed too. I knew it was all Katie." Emily was looking at her with such regret that Naomi wanted to take her in her arms and hold her. Swatting away such inappropriate thoughts, something clicked in her brain.

"Gets it from Freddie? Are they related?" She asked bemused.

"Well yeah. Karen is Freddie's sister. Didn't you know?" Emily looked at Naomi who was clearly unaware of off this fact. She smiled. "Obviously you didn't"

Naomi shook her head and wondered if she'd said anything bad about Karen to Freddie. She couldn't remember.

"Naomi its cool, don't worry. Karen and Freddie don't get on, they're always bad mouthing each other." Emily assured her clearly seeing the worries the blonde in front of her was having playing across her face. "Relax" she smiled.

Naomi looked over at Emily and saw her differently than she had before. She hadn't really looked at her before, just noted how beautiful she was without realising that she was completely attracted to her, at least not consciously anyway. Now though, she was mesmerized. Her vibrant red hair, those deeply expressive eyes, the way her lips always looked like they were waiting to smile, her perfect porcelain skin, her husky voice. It was so blindingly obvious to her now. It scared her. Terrified her in fact. She didn't think she'd be able to control herself around her without giving herself away. She didn't want the girl in front of her to think she was some kind of freak. She couldn't bear her thinking badly of her.

"Naomi? Naomi! NAOMI!" Emily shouted at the girl to snap her out of her thoughts. Emily saw Naomi jump a little, a blush deeply as she looked at her. "Hey, lost you there for a second" She said softly.

'Shit, way to make yourself look like a complete tool in front of her' Naomi thought angry at herself. "Sorry, I'm just a little all over the place today" She tried to cover for herself, not wanting Emily to know where her mind had wandered off to.

"It's understandable after the morning you had" Emily said regretfully. "Any chance you can forgive me?" She said sadly.

"Ems there isn't anything to forgive you for." Naomi sighed wondering why Emily was seemingly taking the blame for her sister.

"Katie wouldn't have acted that way if it wasn't for me. In her fucked up mind she was just looking out for me. I can't explain to you why. You just have to believe me ok?" Emily sounded desperate and there was so much anguish in her voice that Naomi couldn't stop herself getting up from her seat and going over to comfort the girl. She just seemed so defeated.

"I do believe you Ems, it's ok." She said wrapping her arm around the smaller woman's shoulder. "I trust you" She said it without thinking and it suddenly dawned on her that she did trust Emily, which was ridiculous seen as how she'd only known her two days.

"Do you mean that?" Emily asked quietly, her voice sounding tiny in the room.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't" Naomi quipped back trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Naomi" Naomi's heart almost broke at how sincere yet broken the girl she was holding sounded. Whatever had happened to her she wanted to fix it. She wanted to make her smile, make her laugh, blush, anything but sound so utterly broken.

Emily shifted out from under her arm and sat up uncomfortably, shifting uneasily. "I should go." She stated leaving Naomi feeling disappointed.

"You sure?" The blonde asked trying to not sound so unhappy at the prospect of Emily leaving.

"Yeah I told James….Cook, that I'd meet him for a few drinks. He wants to regale me with tales of last night's shag." She chuckled half-heartedly. "If I don't listen to him no one else will. A girl's got to do…"

"He loves you, you know." Naomi said out of the blue. 'Where the fuck did that come from' she asked herself.

Emily stared at her for a moment before smiling warmly at her. "I know he does. I love him too. Doesn't change the fact he's a hopeless pussy hound with bad taste in clothes and women" She joked. "You should see the last girl he was into. Arcia. She howled laughing then and Naomi thought it was music to her ears.

"Sorry?" Naomi asked not believing the name she'd just heard.

"Arcia"

"Pardon?"

"Arcia" she said once again knowing exactly where the blue eyed blonde was coming from.

"Sorry- I didn't quite get that" Naomi affirmed. She had to be mishearing Emily.

"Ar-cia" Emily said more slowly. "Don't worry Naoms, had the same problem myself when I first heard it." She giggled.

"Ar-cia, Ar-cia, Arcia. Yeah it's a nice name. Arcia." She neatly split her sides laughing then. "Fuck me that's funny!" She laughed out bent over holding her stomach. "Where does…he…find…them?

Emily was laughing a Naomi's reaction. It mirrored her own from a few months back. "Stop it, it's not fucking funny" she giggled.

Naomi tried composing herself but was failing miserably. "I'm sorry…your right…it's not funny" she said barely containing her laughter.

"You should have met her, Arcia by name…" Emily couldn't help herself. The girl had been a complete moron and she remembered Cook trying to get rid of her for a month. She was so dense she didn't even cop on when he had cheated on her_ in _front of her several times. Cook could sure pick them.

They laughed themselves silly for another few minutes before gathering their bearings and calming down. Emily was the first to speak up. "Anyway I really should be going. Thanks for having me over Naoms. I'll see you in the morning?"

Naomi looked at Emily disappointment etched on her face which Emily noted making her smile. Not at Naomi being disappointed but that she clearly didn't want her to leave. "Yeah, well I see you in the morning then Ems"

Emily nodded and made her way to the front door with Naomi following behind her. "We ok Naoms?" She turned back to the blonde after opening the front door.

"Of course we are Emily" Naomi smiled assuredly back at her. Deep down inside she knew they weren't though. Knew she'd never be ok around Emily. Accepted the knowledge that she wasn't just crushing on Emily, her feelings were running far deeper for her than that. "Have a good night with Cook, yeah?"

Emily threw her arms around Naomi again and this time it was reciprocated. They held each other a little longer than necessary before Emily pulled away. "G'night Naomi" She said as she made her way out the door and down the drive.

"G'night Ems" she said mostly to herself. She doubted Emily would have heard her as she closed the door. Sighing, she made her way back up to her room and climbed back into bed. An hour later she was still staring at her ceiling. It was obvious she wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon. Her mind was completely filled with thoughts of Emily. "Fuck, Jesus Christ! Get a grip of yourself" she muttered under her breath, turning on her side.

Her phone vibrated and she assumed it was her Mum telling her she was staying the night at Kieran's. She picked up her phone and pressed read, her breath hitching when she saw it was from Emily.

**Should have spent the evening with you. I'm shit bored here. See you in the morning Naoms. E x.**

Naomi's insides jumped up into the air. One little x at the end of a text made her feel like a million pounds. Nothing in the world could wipe the grin on her face off. She quickly pressed reply and began typing.

**Bored myself Ems. I'm blaming you! Have fun. See you tomorrow. G'night. N x.**

She closed her phone suddenly feeling very content in herself. Thinking of Emily for the second night in a row, sleep soon overtook her.


	7. Chapter 7

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**All mistakes are my own**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPETER SEVEN**

The rest of the week had gone by without any further drama. Naomi had gone into work the day after Katie had slapped her and nobody had made any remarks to her about it, except for Karen who asked her how she was feeling. Effy had brought her to her office for what was now becoming their morning ritual beer together. Katie had avoided her like the plague and was continuing to do so much to her delight. She was however spending a lot of time with the Fitch twin she worked for. They were building a comfortable routine around each other.

Every morning Emily would come in to find everything she needed doing already arranged and her hot chocolate waiting for her. They would spend about an hour chatting to each other about this and that and Naomi loved how intelligent and insightful Emily had shown herself to be. She was equally surprised to find that she actually liked watching the show, well the parts with Emily in them, as she had begun taping it daily and watching it when she got home from work. Sometimes Cook would join them and they'd end up in hysterics as he regaled them with tales of his romantic misadventures.

Emily would then go to make up and prepare herself for the show and Naomi would go to her desk and man the phones. If Emily needed anything she would simply text the blonde and it would be done immediately. When the show finished Naomi would have Emily's dinner waiting for her in her dressing room and they'd continue chatting about whatever they'd been talking about earlier in the day.

All in all she was actually starting to feel settled in her job and was happy that she started working here, well with the odd exceptions, like getting slapped in the face, obviously. The only thing she was unhappy about was the fact that she knew she was being kept in the dark in reference with something to do with Emily by everyone. Well that wasn't the only thing, there was also her ever growing attraction to the petite redhead. She was finding it increasingly harder to not let her mind wander into inappropriate places when she was around the young woman.

Naomi had Googled Emily earlier in the week and was crushed to find out that Emily was indeed straight and going out with some soap star called Brian Stewart. There were hundreds of images of them together, holding hands, kissing each other on the cheek, even out with Katie and her footballer boyfriend Danny Guilermo. This confused Naomi though because Emily never mentioned him and she had heard Cook ask her several times if she wanted to go on the pull with him. The more she got to know the object of her affections the more she realised she actually knew very little about her.

So here she was making her way up to the studio on the last day of her first week and she was in a foul mood. Emily had a charity event to go to that night and Brian would be picking her up from the studio at the end of the day. Even when she had passed the message on to Emily on her first day the redhead had not mentioned who he was.

She made her way through the doors of the studio and straight to Effy's office. She didn't even knock just walked in and slumped down in the chair opposite the brunette. She smiled when she spotted her morning beer already open and waiting for her on the desk. Reaching for it she said good morning to Effy.

"What's wrong with you this morning" Effy asked not even looking up at the blonde.

'How the fuck does she do that?' Naomi grumbled in her head. "Nothing just busy day today. Feeling a little drained from my first week in the work force." She forced a smile.

"Fine don't tell me then." Effy wasn't buying what Naomi was saying for a second. She suspected she knew what was on the tall blondes mind, after all she'd seen the chemistry between her and Emily and the sly looks they would throw each other when they thought the other couldn't see, but she wasn't going to push the issue.

"Fuck's sake Eff you don't know everything." Naomi snapped and was further infuriated when she received on of Effy's trademark "yes I do" smirks. "Whatever" the blonde sighed. "Have you got Emily's script and schedule ready for me?"

Effy took them out of her drawer and handed them to Naomi, who was finishing her beer. "Your bruise has healed well" She stated referencing it for the first time.

"Eh, yeah well Emily gave me these herbal tablets that helped it heal faster." Naomi said uneasily.

"Did she now?" Effy smiled.

"Well I better get going, a lot to do today. I'll see you later." She quickly left the room. She liked spending time with Effy but the girl was an enigma to her. It was almost impossible to hold a conversation with her. Naomi often found herself answering her questions only for Effy to answer Naomi's thoughts, as if she psychic. The girl was a head-fuck really.

Sighing to herself Naomi made a start to the routine she set herself and found herself counting down the minutes to Emily's imminent arrival. She was about to leave the studio to head down to Starbuck's for the redhead's hot chocolate when Cook stopped her.

"Naomikins, you're heading out with me tonight. I won't take no for an answer so don't even bother. Get yourself home after work and meet me at my Uncle Keith's at 8 ok" He smiled at her and walked off before the blonde could protest.

"Ugh fuck it. Might as well, nothing better to do." She said under her breath, walking out of the studio. 15 minutes later she was back and heading into Emily's dressing room to find the redhead already sitting down on the sofa flipping through her schedule. "Shit sorry, I'm late, am I late?" She said passing the beverage over and looking at her watch.

"No I'm early." Emily said sourly. Clearly she was not in the best of moods this morning herself. "Thanks" she said taking the drink. Just like she had on Naomi's first day, she took a large mouthful of the drink, got up walking over to her desk and retrieved her vodka to top it up.

"Are you ok Emily?" Naomi asked her voice full of barely covered concern.

Emily looked over at her and shrugged. "I'm fine Naoms. Just not looking forward to tonight. I'd much rather be going out with Cook instead." She attempted and failed to smile.

"Yeah, well I'll have a drink for you then. You can be there in spirit." Naomi quipped at her trying to elicit a smile from the depressed girl.

Emily's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're going?"

"Well…eh…yeah. Cook caught me heading out earlier and basically demanded I go out with him tonight." Naomi suddenly felt nervous that Emily would be annoyed with her but was relieved when the redhead smiled at her. The first smile she'd seen since entering the room.

"Make sure you eat well before you go out or you'll never keep pace with Cook." She said taking out her blackberry and quickly typed a message. "Listen, I'll need to wait down in the reception area around 2 o'clock. My dress is being delivered here so I can get ready and leave straight after the show." She said losing her smile again.

"No problem. Is there anything else I'll need to do for you today that I don't know about?" Naomi asked trying to keep her voice even. Talk of this evening souring her own mood even more.

"I don't think so but you won't need to pick up any dinner for me, I'll be eating at the event." Emily said eyeing her strangely. She could have sworn she had heard Naomi's voice harden a little just then. She ignored it though and picked up her phone which had just beeped. Seeing the reply she had wanted she smiled again. "So are you looking forward to tonight? Nights out with Cookie can be an adventure."

"Don't worry I can hold my own. Should be fun though, Cook is hilarious." She softened again and grinned at Emily. "Besides I'll probably just leave when Cook pulls so I won't get in to much trouble."

"You never know you might pull a good looking guy yourself." Emily said returning to her sour tone.

"Nope, no pulling any guys for me" Naomi said and saw Emily looking at her funnily. "I mean I'm not looking to meet anybody at the moment." She quickly added. 'I've already met someone' she thought sadly.

The rest of the day passed by in a rush. It was now the end of the day and Naomi was packing up getting ready to go home a get changed for her night out with Cook. Naomi hadn't seen much of Emily today and it bothered her greatly. Maybe she'd throw her head in the door and say goodbye as she was heading out. Deciding she would she walked over and entered the room.

Naomi's jaw hit the floor when she saw Emily. The redhead was wearing a green dress that hugged her in all the right places with a crescent moon necklace with an exceptionally long chain. She had very little make-up on bar some eyeliner and a deep red shade of lipstick which added to her already very kissable lips. Naomi shook herself when she heard Emily clear her throat and chuckle. 'Shit' Naomi blushed when she realised Emily had noticed her checking her out.

"Take it you like the dress then" Emily smirked.

"Eh yeah. I..ugh…I just dropped in to say goodbye and wish you luck with this evening. Your dress is lovely. You'll knock them dead later." She desperately tried to cover up practically drooling at Emily.

It was the redheads turn to blush now and she ducked her face to try and hide it. "Thanks Naomi." She said finally looking back up at Naomi and catching her eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds and Naomi thought Emily looked like she was about to ask her something but they were interrupted when a tall blonde man Naomi recognised from the pictures she'd seen as Brian came into the room.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" He asked walking over to Emily and kissing her on the cheek, throwing and arm around her waist. Naomi thought Emily looked like she wanted to squirm out of his embrace.

"Right well, I'll be off. See you Emily." Naomi swiftly left the room. She felt like her skin was crawling after watching Emily's boyfriend being affectionate with her, and she just wanted to get out of the building as fast as possible. She made her way home and slammed the door when she got when she got in.

"Everything alright love?" Gina asked coming into the hall as Naomi was making her way up the stairs.

"I'm fine Mum." She growled at the older woman. "I'm going out tonight so you'll have the house to yourself for the evening." She sighed calming herself down. There was no point snapping at her Mother and she knew it.

"That's fine love, are you going out with Emily? She seems like a lovely girl." Gina smiled at her daughter.

"No Mum, I'm going out with a friend from work ok." She snapped again, she couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to think about Emily tonight and she didn't want her Mum asking about her either.

"Alright love, calm down. I was only asking. Have fun tonight anyway." Gina said making her way back to the kitchen.

Naomi went upstairs and took a long hot shower to relax herself. She took her time getting ready to make herself look as nice as possible. Maybe she would go on the pull after all. Get with some random and try get Emily out of her head. She was lying to herself though and she knew it. She didn't want some random. She wanted Emily. She called a taxi and was at the Fishpond Tavern for a quarter to 8. She spotted Cook immediately and made her way over to him.

"Naomikins, good to see ya babe!" Cook picked her up and twirled her around.

"Put me down Cook." She said laughing at him. She couldn't help but laugh at Cook. Had any other guy picked her up like that she would have need him in the balls, but with him it was ok. She knew there was a whole lot more to him than meets the eye.

"What are ya havin blondie?" He asked picking up his phone and texting someone.

"Jack and coke please." Naomi smiled at him as he ordered her a drink. "So who else is coming?"

"Just us for now babe. Never know who we might bump into later." He said wriggling her eyebrows at her.

They spent the next few hours drinking, both of them laughing and joking about some tossers in work and weird looking people that would come in and out of the pub. Cook was so easy to get along with and Naomi found herself grateful to him for keeping her company tonight. He did nothing to take her mind of Emily though. How could he? He was after all her best friend. "Right blondie, get that down ya. I'm just going outside to make a call and then we're heading to a club, yeah? It's time for the Cookie monster to make some lucky girls night." He laughed placing a new drink in front of her and making his way outside.

She rummaged in her bag realising she hadn't checked her phone all night and saw she had one unread message. She opened it quickly and saw it was from Emily.

**Hope you're have a good night with Cook. Have fun. Be seeing you **** E x.**

The message had been sent around 9. She quickly pushed reply. She didn't want Emily thinking she had ignored her text.

**Hey Ems, having a good night. Cook's such a laugh. Heading to a club now. Sorry about the late reply. Hope you're having fun too. See you Monday. N x.**

She pressed send just as Cook made his way back to the table. She downed the last of her drink quickly.

"Right so Naomikins, let's get this night started babe." He smiled waiting for her to ready herself. Just as she was following him out the door her phone buzzed. She quickly opened the message and it was a reply from Emily. It confused her.

**I will be soon E x.**

Figuring that she had sent her a message meant or someone else she threw her phone in her bag and followed Cook up the road.

Cook turned to her and jumped up in the air screaming "LET'S GO FUCKING MENTAL!" He threw his arm around her shoulder. "C'mon blondie, the night's only just started babe."


	8. Chapter 8

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**All mistakes are my own**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

When they both got to the club they didn't have to queue. Cook knew the guy on the door and he ushered them straight inside handing Cook something in the process. "Here you go blondie, don't lose it now." He smiled at her.

"Whats this?" She asked looking at a strange pass with a neck string.

"VIP passes babe, go anywhere ya want in the place. C'mon let's hit the bar" He said taking her be the hand and pulling her through the throngs of people. The music was thumping and Naomi couldn't remember the last time she'd even been in a club. They just weren't her usual scene. They got to the bar and Cook ordered their drinks and the barman quickly produced 3 drinks.

"Who's that for?" She asked pointing to the drink. Surely he couldn't have pulled already, he hadn't left her side. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her waist turning her slightly to the side and was stunned to see the small redheaded woman who had been occupying her thoughts since she'd met her stood beside her.

"Hey stranger" Emily beamed at her letting her go and reaching across her to pick up the drink Cook had bought her.

"Emily? Hey. What are you doing here?" Naomi asked finally finding her voice. She took in the her appearance and saw that she had change from her dress earlier and was now wearing a black tank top, black leather pants with a little half cut black skirt around the top and the same necklace she'd worn with her dress. She looked breath taking.

"I told Cook I'd meet up with him after that shit I had to do earlier, why you not happy to see me?" Emily smiled at her hooking her arm around Cooks waist.

"Who wouldn't be happy to see you Emilio man?" Cook smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You're looking fit tonight babe, ain't that right blondie?"

"Yeah, I mean, you look great Emily" Naomi said smiling at the petite girl.

"Thanks" Emily said before standing on the tips of her toes to whisper something to Cook who grinned happily and nodded his head at her. Naomi watched as Cook turned away from them briefly before turning back to Emily and kissing her for a few seconds making Naomi's insides churn. He pulled away quickly and passed something into Emily's hand. Emily put her hand to her mouth as if to stifle a yawn and then moved over to Naomi and winked at her. Before Naomi could process what was happening she suddenly felt Emily's lips on hers pushing her tongue into her mouth. Naomi's whole body felt on fire immediately but just before she could reciprocate the kiss Emily's lips were gone and Naomi realised there was a little pill in her mouth.

Blushing wildly, she realised that Emily had simply kissed her to pass the pill over. Swallowing it she just smiled shyly and muttered thanks to a smiling Emily in response.

"Well children have fun, I'll catch you laters. Places to go, things to see, women to do" He said thrusting his hips out. Within seconds he was lost to the masses of people dancing and enjoying themselves.

"Another drink?" Emily smiled at her nodding towards her now empty glass. Naomi grinned and Emily motioned the barman over.

"So did you enjoy your thing tonight?" Naomi asked, selfishly hoping the answer was no. She wasn't disappointed.

"Fuck no!" Emily exclaimed laughing. "If it was up to me I wouldn't even have to go to those things. It's Katie I do it for. She always has to turn up at them. Premieres, club openings, charity events, anything that'll get her picture in the tabloids and magazines." She finished rolling her eyes.

Naomi nodded not really understanding why Emily had to go to those events just because Katie did but she let the topic drop. She saw the barman come back with a tray of drinks. 10 shots of tequila and 4 jack & cokes. "Who are all those for?" She giggled feeling the pill in her system starting to take effect.

"Us of course" Emily looked at her like she was naive. "C'mon lightweight, let's get a table." She joked nudging Naomi with her hip before telling the barman to have someone bring them their drinks to the VIP lounge. She took Naomi by the hand and pulled her of in the direction of a stairwell that had a rope across the front of it and a burly looking bouncer standing beside them. He didn't even ask to look at their passes, just nodded at Emily and pulled back the rope to allow them up.

Upstairs was far more chilled out and had very few people compared to downstairs, all of them lounging and chatting idly on sofas with tables in front them. A few people nodded and smiled their hellos to Emily who smiled back as she walked passed them. Finally reaching a place Emily seemed satisfied with, the redhead let go of Naomi's hand and plonked herself down, throwing one leg one the table in front of her. Naomi missed the contact straight away, her hand feeling cold without Emily's wrapped around it. The butterflies she had felt in her tummy since Emily had passed her the pill hadn't eased off, they had actually increased.

Taking a seat beside Emily she felt incredibly self-conscious. She was on her way to being thoroughly drunk and the pill was well and truly starting to work on her and she didn't want to say or do anything stupid to Emily that would alert her to her ever increasing attraction to the beautiful girl. "So…." She tried to start a conversation but didn't know what to say.

Emily giggled at her. "So…." She repeated back to her. Emily could tell Naomi was nervous but she didn't know why. "Relax Naomi" She said taking the blondes hand again and holding it. "Drinks are on the way and we're going to have a good night ok." She said watching a man walk over with the tray and giving Naomi's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I am relaxed." Naomi replied indignantly, secretly loving the fact that Emily was holding her hand again. It just felt so right. Everything did.

"Yeah right, you look it." Emily retorted jokingly. "Look Naomi, I know I'm your boss and all but you can relax around me, I don't bite." She continued sincerely, catching the blonde's troubled gaze.

"That's not what the problem is" She sighed in response, breaking eye contact and reaching for one of the shots in front of her, downing it quickly.

"So there is a problem then?" Emily asked, pouncing on the answer Naomi had given her before reaching for her own shot.

Naomi looked startled and quickly tried covering for herself. "No, that's not what I meant. I'm just not used to clubbing." She stated firmly. 'Nice save Campbell' she thought as Emily looked to have bought her explanation. She downed another shot and watch Emily copy her actions.

"I've been clubbing since I was 15 so I'm well used to it." Emily smiled easily at her. She had been holding Naomi's hand now nearly the entire time they had been here and noticed the taller girl hadn't once tried to pull away. She began to trace little circles around the blonde's hands and heard the girl's breath hitch as she did so but she still didn't move to pull her hand away. Emily smiled inwardly to herself.

When Naomi felt Emily's thumb start to trace little patterns on her hand her heart began thumping loudly in her chest and she was worried the girl beside might notice but she didn't seem to. She tried steadying her nerves by quickly grabbing another shot, this time she downing the last 3 one after another.

"Whoa slow down babe, the nights still young yet" Emily laughed but that didn't stop her matching Naomi's drinking.

Naomi giggled. "You sounded just like Cook then you know?"

"How do you know Cook doesn't sound like me?" Emily shot back cheekily.

"Somehow I really doubt it" Naomi snorted. The mere thought that Emily could be anything like Cook offended her. Not that she had anything against Cook because she didn't. She was deeply fond of the boisterous young man but Emily wasn't loud, crude or crass like him, she was sweet and charming.

"You'd be surprised Naomi" Emily's voice was lower now and more husky, flirty even.

"Oh how so" Naomi threw the redhead a flirty smile. 'What are you doing!' she silently screamed at herself. 'Get a hold of yourself.' She looked worriedly at Emily who seemed to be studying her intently. She watched as Emily shook her head and reached for her Jack & coke.

"Maybe someday I'll show you Naoms" Emily smirked. She let go of Naomi's hand suddenly and stood up. "C'mon lets go outside for a bit" She smiled and picked up her drink waiting for Naomi to do the same. She was happy to see the blonde follow her almost immediately and took her hand again pulling her outside onto the balcony. Once outside she pulled out a spliff from her pocket and lit it, taking 3 long drags before passing it to the blue eyed girl.

Naomi took the spliff and quickly began smoking it. Her mind had started racing from the MDMA and she was grateful to have something to slow her system down, even if only temporarily. "So how come Brian didn't come with you tonight?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Emily shot her a bemused look, dropping her hand once more. "Why would Brian be with me?" She asked seriously.

"He's your boyfriend isn't he? Don't boyfriends usually go out clubbing with their girlfriends?" She asked trying to keep the disdain out of her voice, she was slightly hurt Emily had dropped her hand as well.

"Brian is not my boyfriend Naomi, and you shouldn't believe everything you read." Emily said coldly. Her happy demeanour all but diminished.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed-"

"Well next time don't assume" Emily snapped bitterly taking the spliff back off Naomi. "It's a complicated situation and there're a whole world lot of things you don't know about me Naomi." She added a little more calmly.

"Yeah and don't I bloody well know it!" It was Naomi's turn to snap this time. She turned and walked back inside, making her way back to where they had been sitting, finishing her drink on the way and picking up her other one as she sat back down. She hadn't meant to snap at Emily but she was getting tired of all the secrets. If Brian wasn't her boyfriend then why were they both letting the media think they were a couple? Why was there always something that everyone in work was keeping from her when it came to Emily? Why did Katie have it in for her? Her head was starting to hurt thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, can we just forget about it ok?" Emily asked reappearing and sitting back down beside her and picking up her other drink, startling Naomi.

"Fine" The blonde huffed out even though it entirely wasn't in her view.

"I tell you what. Why don't we finish our drinks and head downstairs for a dance?" Emily asked desperately trying to bring back the relaxed atmosphere they'd shared just a few minutes before.

Not wanting things to be awkward between them Naomi forced herself to smile. "Yeah ok sure" She nodded her head enthusiastically even though inside she was feeling nothing but turmoil. She really, really liked Emily and even if they were only ever going to be friends she wanted the girl to be honest with her, wanted to her to trust her like she'd openly admitted to doing to her only a few days previously in her living room.

Emily finished her drink quickly and stood up once again. She held her hand out for Naomi to take and was relieved when the taller girl did so. "C'mon, let's go make the dance floor look pretty" She quipped leading the way back down to the dance area.

The music was loud and fast and both women were jumping up and down waving their hands in the air, occasionally bumping into each other and people around them. Cook danced his way over and wrapped his arms around shouting "EMILYYYYYYYYYYYYY! EMILYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The petite redhead just laughed and leaned into him never losing her rhythm. Naomi wished it was her arms wrapped around the girl but she knew that would never happen. As quickly as he appeared he had vanished again and Naomi couldn't help but laugh at how much of a party animal Cook really was.

The music changed to a slower beat and Naomi just swayed to it, losing herself to the slow and steady tune. She felt someone's arm circle around her waist and looked down. They were Emily's. She leaned back into her embrace enjoying the feel of the girl's body pressed into her back, moving with her in tandem. Her body stared to feel on fire again and she couldn't stop herself from turning around and throwing her arms over Emily's shoulders. Emily just smiled happily at her and continued to dance.

Naomi couldn't understand how Emily could make her feel so alive from such an innocent touch. Simply having her arms around her waist was making Naomi's tummy do summersaults and sent a dull ache between her legs. Her heart was pounding and all her senses were on high alert. She'd never felt like this with anyone. She felt like she was being totally consumed by the smaller girl and before she could stop herself she leaned in and captured Emily's lips with her own.

Emily didn't do a thing to stop her and before long Naomi had pushed her tongue out to graze against Emily's bottom lip, silently asking for entry which was immediately granted. Their tongues glided against each other's in a slow and deeply sensual kiss. Naomi's knees felt weak and her whole body felt like it was going to implode. Emily's kiss was so soft and gentle yet at the same time completely erotic. Naomi had never felt anything so exciting and passionate ever before. The sheer velocity of what she was feeling suddenly hit her and she started to panic. All of a sudden she realised what she was doing and she pulled herself away from the kiss.

"Naomi?" Emily breathed out raggedly, wondering why Naomi had pulled away from what was probably the best kiss she'd ever experienced in her whole life. She looked into the blonde's eyes seeing sheer panic and fear, making her heart sink. "Naomi its ok" She said almost pleadingly.

Naomi felt like everything was closing in on her. She looked at Emily and saw the confusion and hurt etched on her face but she completely misinterpreted it for being angry at her for kissing her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…I'm sorry!" She blurted out before turning and rushing away. She ignored the girl calling out her name as she left. Once she got outside she just ran. She ran for as long as she could before stopping somewhere out of exhaustion. All she could think of was how she could've been so stupid? How could she have ruined everything by being so impulsive? Emily probably hated her now. She probably never wanted to see her again , was probably disgusted with her and all because she couldn't control herself.

She crumpled down on to the ground and cried. She didn't know how long she been there when she became aware of another person bending down to pick her up. It was Cook. "C'mon blondie, let's get you home babe." He said wrapping an arm around her waist and moving her over to the road to hail a taxi. Once they were in the cab Cook sighed deeply. "You shouldn't have run off like that Naomikins"

"I know" She replied meekly. "I'm sorry"

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to kid" He said shaking his head dejectedly.

She knew Cook was right and so she didn't answer him and he didn't push the matter. She briefly wondered if he had seen what had happen or whether Emily had told him. They spent the rest of the journey in silence each lost in their own thoughts. After a short while the cab pulled up outside her house and she instantly went to pay the driver but Cook placed his hand on her arm to stop her.

"It's ok babe I've got this" He smiled softly at her.

She looked at him and gave a silent nod of thanks before getting out of the taxi. She dipped her head down to look back in at Cook. "Will you tell Emily I said sorry please?" She said nearly begging him.

Cook looked at her for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Tell her yourself babe, you owe her that much." He stated looking a little disappointed in her.

She nodded at him sadly and closed the door. She made her way inside her house and slowly walked upstairs. Once she got into her room she stripped herself of her clothes, threw a t-shirt on and crawled in under the cover. She heard her phone vibrate and picked it up. It was from Emily. She debated just deleting it not wanting to read the girl's undoubtedly harsh words before finally deciding suck it up and open it. What she read made her heart break even more.

**I'm sorry **

Naomi started crying again. Emily was sorry. Emily was sorry and she'd done nothing wrong. She was the one that had fucked things up and yet here was Emily apologising to _her_. Naomi hated herself right then. Hated herself for causing the beautiful, sweet redhead pain. She was the one who'd messed everything up and yet Emily seemed to be trying to comfort her with those two little words. Naomi had never felt like such a cunt before. She knew somehow she would have to make this right. Trouble was, she hadn't a clue how too. She cried for what seemed like hours before sleep finally won out.


	9. Chapter 9

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**Any mistakes are my own**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER NINE **

Naomi woke the next morning feeling absolutely wretched. She didn't have that brief respite where you mind is foggy first thing and you don't remember anything. She remembered everything and still felt like she was a complete cunt. She didn't know how she could have done that to Emily. She pulled the duvet up over her head and tried to hide herself away from the rest of the world. She shut her eyes closed so tightly it actually hurt them. How was she supposed to go back in to work on Monday and face her. She wondered if maybe she should call Effy and resign, or maybe Effy would call her and tell her not to bother coming back in.

She had to apologise to Emily, of that she was sure off, but how was she supposed to face her again. Just then her phone started ringing. She ignored it. Whoever it was could just fuck right off, she had more important things to do like work out exactly what she was going to make this right with the girl who had come to mean more to her than she'd ever thought possible. She didn't consciously know it yet but she had completely fallen head over heels in love with the secretive redhead. It made her sick to her stomach to think that she had hurt her. Upset her in any way.

She remembered how disappointed Cook had looked at her after she'd gotten out of the taxi and her heart clutched in her chest. She realised then and there that she wouldn't be going back to work. She couldn't face Emily again, she couldn't face Cook again and she wouldn't be able to face Effy either. For some reason she knew the brunette would know by now what had happened. How did her life get so fucked in just less than a week? She started to cry again. She couldn't believe she had tears still left in her and yet here they were spilling down her face. Her phone starting ringing again and suddenly she was filled with such rage. She pulled herself from out of the covers and picked up her phone throwing it forcefully across her room into the opposite smashing it into pieces. "FUCK OFF!" she screamed.

Her whole body shook with emotion and before she knew what happened she had pushed her bedside table over and swiped all the things off her shelves to the floor. Her chest was tight and she was having trouble breathing. Her room seemed to be getting smaller and she was feeling so trapped. A pair of arms grabbed her from out of the blue and held her tightly shouting at her to calm down. She collapsed on the floor and whoever was holding her went down with her and started rocking her back and forth, trying to ease her out of her hysteria. She soon realised it was her Mum.

She was sobbing so heavily that when she finally looked at her Mum she could see she had tears silently falling down her face too.

Once Gina was sure her daughter had calmed down she loosened her grip on her. She never seen Naomi in such a state before and it scared her. Naomi had always been so quiet and steady. Sure she was a sarky little madam when she wanted to be but she'd always been so grounded. She never really had to worry about her but she was worried now. She suspected what the problem was. This week she'd never seen so happy and she had suspicions it was to do the redhead that Naomi had spoken about so much this week. "What's wrong Naomi? You can tell me love, you can tell me anything." She said softly.

"I've fucked everything up Mum" She whimpered clinging to her mother like she was a life preserver. "I've ruined it all."

"What Naomi, what have you ruined?" Gina asked gently shifting Naomi so she could look at her properly.

"Emily!" Shouted as if that answered everything.

"What about her love? I thought you were out with another friend from work last night?" Gina asked trying to coax Naomi into telling her what happened.

"I was. I went out with Cook but she turned up later in the night. I…she…we were having a great night and then we started dancing and then I…I kissed her Mum!" Naomi started sobbing again.

"Shh there, there love. What happened after that? Did she kiss you back?"

"No…I mean yeah…I mean I think so" Naomi looked at her Mum feeling so lost and unsure of herself. Thinking about it now Emily had kissed her back with just as much fervour that she had kissed her but that was have just because of the drink and drugs, wasn't it?

"What happened then love?" Gina had a feeling Naomi was upsetting herself over a non-existent problem but she wasn't about to say that to her broken child.

"I panicked and I ran away." Naomi whispered almost too softly for her Mother to hear.

"Why Naomi? If she kissed you back then why did you run?" Gina was softly pushing her to finish what she had started to tell her.

"Because Mum!" Naomi snapped. "I've only just realised that I think I might be gay and Emily is straight. She's never going to want to see me again. I'm so stupid" She gulped out.

"Naomi do you know that for sure? If she kissed you back then maybe she likes you too." Gina said wisely.

Naomi was floored. Not only was her Mum ok with the admission that she thought she was gay but she was trying to encourage her to think Emily may actually like her back.

Gina could tell what her daughter was thinking. Once you knew her, Naomi was so easy to read. "Naomi you know me well enough to know I don't care if you're gay or straight. I just want you to be happy and I think you made a mistake by running away last night. You should have given Emily a chance to talk to you. Can't you call her now and see if she wants to love?

Naomi took in what her Mother was saying and engulfed her into a big hug. She held her tightly for a minute before letting her go. "I can't Mum, I broke my phone and I don't know her number off." She shrugged.

"Well then you'll just have to sort yourself out and talk to her on Monday and don't even think about not going. If I have to drag you there myself you're going into work. You can't run from your problems love. Take it from someone who knows." Gina said giving her daughter's hand a little squeeze. "Now tidy yourself up dear and while you're doing that tidy this room, you've made a right state of it." She smiled kindly at Naomi before standing up.

"Thanks Mum" Naomi said sincerely standing up herself and looking around the bomb site that was her room.

"You're welcome love" Gina smiled leaving the room.

Naomi spent the next hour cleaning the chaos she had caused trying to keep her mind of Emily. Once the room was reasonably cleared of the mess she had made she got back into bed hoping sleep would find her restless state again. She'd sort a plan out in her head tomorrow but for now she just needed to rest. Her mind was completely fatigued from the marathon the week had been. Soon her eyes closed and sleep consumed her.

A few hours later Naomi was woken from her sleep by knocking at her bedroom door. Groaning she turned around trying to ignore it. She didn't want to talk to her Mum anymore. The knocking continued and the door opened. 'God why can't she just get I need to not talk anymore' she thought angrily. "Mum I don't want to talk about it anymore ok, just leave me alone." Naomi huffed out.

"It's not your Mum."

Naomi's heart jumped. She knew who that husky voiced belonged to and it terrified her. She turned around quickly and jumped out of bed. "Emily! What are you doing here?" She said her voiced sounded strangled.

"You seem to ask me that a lot" Emily smiled weakly. "I just…Are you ok?" She asked uneasily.

Naomi looked and Emily and realised that she looked like she'd been crying to. It made her heart ache to think she may have been the cause for those tears. She also realised that she was wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and panties. She made her way over to her drawers and grabbed a pair of shorts out. She threw them and turned back to the uncomfortable looking redhead. "Emily, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to-"

"What? Kiss me or run away from me?" Emily asked her shakily "If it's for kissing me then don't bother, I wanted you to kiss me. If it's for running away from me then yes, you should be." Emily finished looking so broken it made Naomi's heart break all over again.

What Emily had said took a few seconds to sink in and when it did she felt an overwhelming sense of hope. "I'm not sorry for kissing you Emily" She said firmly, overcoming her nerves and trying to be brave. "I'm sorry I left. I panicked. I thought you'd be so angry at me and I just freaked out. I don't know what else to say, I not even sure-"Emily cut Naomi's ramblings off by striding across the room and crashing her lips into the blondes. She wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck and pulled her close to her. Naomi wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's hips and couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. She hadn't time to think what was happening she just went with it. She didn't care what happened after it, all she cared about was Emily's lips being on hers in that moment.

The intense emotions Naomi had felt last night had returned tenfold only this time she didn't panic, this time she embraced it. She whimpered when Emily pulled away leaving her dazed.

"Are you going to run now?" Emily asked huskily but with a tinge of vulnerability.

"No" Naomi stated firmly. Whatever this was she was going to do anything but run from it. Naomi felt like she couldn't breathe when she was away from Emily. When she was with her she felt truly alive. The petite girl had blown her world away in such a short space of time and she couldn't be happier.

"Naomi this is one of those things you don't know about me. I'm gay…and I really like you." Emily said nervously.

"I really like you too." Naomi replied feeling like her heart was going to burst with happiness. 'She likes me too' she thought doing a little happy dance inside. Feeling confident for the first time in a long while she stepped forward and kissed Emily again. She was thrilled when Emily readily reciprocated.

Emily pulled away again after a moment, breathing heavily, her forehead pressed against the blondes "Naomi we need to talk"

Naomi inwardly cringed worrying that whatever Emily had to say was going to be bad news for her. "Yeah we do" She said sadly, fearing the worst. She motioned for Emily to take a seat on the bed as she took one herself, keeping some distance between them. They wouldn't be able to talk if she couldn't keep her hands off the beauty beside her.

"Naomi things are very complicated in my life right now. I'm not out publicly as you can clearly tell and something happened a few months ago which could have destroyed mine and Katie's career. It was all my fault and I need to be careful right now. I've already told you I really like you, I thought I'd been making it clear to all week but last night scared me. I thought I'd read the situation all wrong after you ran and it freaked me out." She looked at Naomi to make sure she was listening. Satisfied she was, she continued. "I'd like to get to know you better, if you feel the same way that is?"

"I do Emily" Naomi jumped in instantly. She needed Emily to know she was serious about whatever was happening between them.

Emily smiled. "Okay. Well can we just take thing slowly then? You're special Naomi, I knew that the second I met you but I have a hard time trusting people recently. I don't want to ruin whatever this is we've got here because I really think we could be something. I know I'm being such a hypocrite but can you just trust me on this. For a little while. I promise I'll explain everything soon if you can promise me you won't run away from me again.

"I won't, I promise." Naomi said earnestly. "I already told you I trust you." She said looking into the deep pools of brown she lost herself in the moment she'd met Emily.

Emily let a sigh of relief and smiled again. "Ok, good" She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the blondes lips. "I should go" she said standing up.

"I'll walk you out" Naomi was disappointed that Emily was leaving but with her heart still doing a happy dance at the possibility they could be something so she shoved her disappointment away. She took Emily's hand and led her down the stairs and to the front door. "I'll see you Monday morning?"

"Of course you will but call me or text me till then?" Emily smiled at her but it was quickly wiped of her face when she saw the blonde's expression. "What's wrong?"

"I kind of broke me phone this morning." She didn't elaborate and Emily didn't ask her to, just nodded and opened the front door.

"So that's why I could get through to you" She said mostly to herself before placing another chaste kiss on Naomi's lips. "Ok I'll see you Monday." She smiled and went out the door leaving Naomi with a dreamy goofy looking grinned on her face.

She closed the front door and began to make her way back up to her room before her Mum stopped her.

"Everything sorted out now love?" Gina asked softly.

Naomi smiled and continued her way upstairs. "Yeah Mum, Everything is perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**Any mistakes are my own **

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER TEN **

The Sunday morning sunshine woke Naomi from her peaceful sleep. When she opened her eyes her first thoughts were of Emily and it was a stark contrast to how she had been feeling only 24 hours beforehand. 'Emily likes me too' she smiled giddily. She cursed herself for being so stupid in breaking her phone because she wanted nothing more than to contact the redhead. Naomi wondered what was going to happen next between the two. How was she supposed to act around Emily tomorrow in work? Should she just wait and take her cue from Emily? It was probably the best option really.

She got up out of bed and made her way downstairs, her stomach grumbling from lack of food as it hadn't been a priority yesterday in her upset state. She felt like pinching herself, she still couldn't believe Emily had come to her house last night and admitted that not only was she gay but that she liked her back. She couldn't prevent the goofy smile that was plastered to her face. They still had more talking to do she knew, she had a lot of questions she needed to ask but the situation was definitely promising. She walked into the kitchen and saw her Mum making fresh coffee and humming to herself.

"Morning Mum" She said brightly grabbing her cup and placing it next to the percolator.

"Morning love, you're a lot happier today. Told you things would be ok, didn't I?" Gina said almost smugly. When Emily had knocked at the door last night she had no hesitation in directing her straight up to her daughter's room. Judging by the look of the girl she had been just as upset as Naomi had and she knew Emily wouldn't have called over if it wasn't to sort things out between them.

"Yeah I am and you were." Naomi beamed at her. "She likes me too Mum"

"I thought so love." She returned her daughter's smile before finishing pouring the cups of coffee. "Before I forget, a courier called this morning with a package for you." She walked over to the table and picked it up handing it over to Naomi. She was curious to know what it was.

Naomi took the package of her Mum with a confused look written on her features. She wasn't expecting delivery of anything, she rarely even ordered anything of the internet so it couldn't be that. There was a letter attached to it which she opened first. What she read confused her even more though she couldn't help but smile because it was from Emily.

_Try and be nicer to this one. Emily xx_

'Be nicer to what?' She thought and grabbed the package to open it, ignoring her Mum's queries as to who it was from. She was shocked to realise in was a new phone. A Blackberry Bold. It was the same type of phone Emily used. She couldn't believe Emily had done this. "Emily got me a new phone Mum." She gushed.

"That was nice of her dear but what's wrong with your own phone?" Gina asked not realising why Naomi needed a new mobile.

"I threw it against the wall yesterday morning during you know." Naomi shrugged sheepishly to Gina who just shook her head, whilst opening the box of the phone. She noted the box had already been opened and smiled when she saw another note from Emily.

_I programmed a few numbers in for you already, hope that's ok. It's fully charged so all you have to do is turn it on. Emily xx_

Naomi couldn't have been happier in she'd been told she'd won the lottery in that moment. Emily's thoughtfulness made her heart swell. She turned the phone on knowing exactly who her first call would be to. She scrolled down the phonebook and read through the numbers Emily had already put in for her and smiled.

Cook, Effy, Emily, Freddie, JJ, Lara, Pandora and Thomas. She didn't have many more numbers she'd need to add herself. She only had one or two friends from Uni, her Mum and Keiran to add, which made her feel like a bit of a loser, but nothing was going to distract her from her Emily induced happy buzz.

"I'm going up to my room Mum." She said grabbing the mobile, packaging and her coffee. Gina nodded as she quickly made her way back upstairs. Once in her room she got on the bed, sitting crossed legged, getting ready to call Emily. She needed a few minutes to think about what she was going to say. No one had ever done anything so sweet for her. No one had ever done anything for her really. A guy had got her flowers before in Uni and she had scoffed in his face at his futile, yet obvious attempt to get in her pants.

What was she going to say when Emily answered? Thank you was obvious but after that is where she got stuck. She felt her nervousness bubbling inside her as she scrolled down to Emily's name. Taking a deep breath she pressed the call button. 'Fuck it. I'll play it by ear' she thought as she heard the ringing on the other end of the line.

"Hey Naomi" Emily answered happily.

"Hi Emily!" The blonde squeaked out "I just…Thank you…I mean I called to say thank you for this, the phone I mean. Shit I'm really rubbish at this." She finished with a grumble silently kicking herself for her lameness.

"You're adorable when your flustered Naoms" Emily giggled at her.

"Yeah well I only get flustered around you" Naomi said before she could stop herself, another thing that seem to happen when she was talking to Emily.

"Is that so?" Emily replied highly amused at Naomi's words. "Is it ok? The phone I mean. I wasn't sure what type you'd like and I have that one myself, it's really good so I thought…" She trailed off, herself now sounding anxious.

"Emily it's lovely. I don't know what to say. You really didn't need to, but thank you again. I love it." Naomi heard the nervousness in Emily's voice and wanted to quell it. "It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me"

"You're more than welcome. Anyway it was a purely selfish reason I did it for. I wanted to talk to you today." Emily said and the blonde could tell she was smiling as she said it.

"I wanted to talk to you too so I guess that makes us both selfish then." Naomi quipped even though her heart was racing at the fact Emily clearly wanted to contact her as much as she herself had. She really wanted to see Emily though but she was scared that she would be imposing on the girl so decided against asking her.

"So Naoms, what are your plans for the day?" Emily inquired as if reading the blondes mind.

"Well I guess I'll be spending the day in bed figuring out this phone works. Maybe show my face downstairs again at some point. Witness the excitement that is my life." She joked although in truth she was being serious.

"Well we can't have that now, can we. Meet up with me later? " Emily's husky voice asked, sending tingles down Naomi's back.

"I'd love to" The blue eyed girl rushed out. She couldn't have been more delighted with Emily's offer. The thought of seeing her that day and not having to wait until the next day was making the butterflies in her tummy turn into bumper cars.

"Great!" Emily beamed. "Well I have to go now, I have to meet Katie for lunch but I'll text you after and we can arrange to meet up then, ok?"

Naomi silently winced at the other twin's name. She found it hard to believe they were actually sisters, consider how completely different they were from one another, let alone twins. "Uh yeah that sounds good to me."

"Cool, ok I'm going to go now. See you later Naoms."

"Bye Emily" Naomi smiled hanging up. She decided to start getting herself ready straight away. She grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. After taking an extra long time in the bathroom she came back into her room and started searching through her wardrobe for something nice to wear wanting to look good for the redhead. She groaned as she tossed things out onto her bed. She had nothing really appealing to wear and made a vow to herself to start getting better clothes. She never been too fussed about her appearance, not really caring what others thought. She did now though. She wanted to look good for Emily and not disappoint her. She felt a lot of insecurities start to build within her. Emily was stunning and could have anyone she wanted so why would she be interested in her.

It didn't matter that Emily had told her she was interested in her, at some point she was bound to look at Naomi and realise her mistake. Until then though Naomi was going to make the most of this, whatever _this_ was. She decided on wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and started to apply some make-up when her new phone buzzed startling her with its foreign tone. She made a mental note to change the profile to vibrate. She hated ringtones. She picked up the phone to read it knowing it was from Emily.

**Hey Naoms, I'm done with lunch now so I'll pick you up at your place in half an hour? E xx.**

Naomi grinned and quickly replied. She read over her text again hoping it didn't sound to stupid and pressed send.

**Great! I'll be ready. Looking forward to seeing you. N xx.**

She finished applying her make-up and added a few pieces of jewellery to herself before grabbing her new phone and wallet and making her way downstairs. Her Mum had gone out and Naomi guessed she'd probably gone over to Keiran's for the day. Naomi didn't know why they didn't just move in with each other, they spent enough time together. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee and began browsing through the Sunday paper to distract herself from the nerves that were rattling around inside her. She'd just finished her drink when she heard a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath she made her way to answer it.

When she opened the door her breath hitched at the stunning smile directed at her. "Hey you!" Emily said stepping in the door and wrapping Naomi in hug before reaching and placing a kiss on the taller girl's cheek.

"Hey Ems" Naomi smiled shyly back at her. She hadn't expected Emily to hug her and she couldn't help from wondering what Emily's body would feel like pressed up against her in another way making her blush uncontrollably. "You look nice" She mumbled as she took in Emily's appearance. She was wearing a vest top with a skirt and a denim jacket. She looked beautiful as usual.

"Thanks, so do you. You ready to go?" Emily asked visibly checking Naomi out herself before heading back out the door.

Naomi nodded and followed Emily out closing the door behind her. She walked over to Emily's jeep and thanked the girl as she opened the door for Naomi to get in. She buckled her seatbelt and watched Emily climb into the car and do the same before starting the engine. She smiled at how cute the petite girl looked behind the wheel of such a big car. "So, what are we doing?" She asked.

"I thought we could go down by the harbour side and get and ice-cream, maybe go for a walk. If you want we could do something else." Emily briefly glanced over to her before turning her attention back to the road.

"No that sounds perfect. Ice-cream though?" Naomi said raising her eyebrows. The last time she'd had ice-cream was as a child.

"What's wrong with ice-cream? I love it, it's fun ya know." Emily laughed. She figured the blonde needed to loosen up a bit, she always seemed a little uptight.

"Ok ice-cream it is." Naomi agreed continuing to look over at Emily feeling almost unable to take her gaze off her. "So did you have a nice lunch with Katie?"

Emily sighed and shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. "It was ok I suppose although I can think of better ways to spend my time rather than listening to Katie go on about her slime ball of a boyfriend." She answered, disdain evident in her voice.

"Does Katie know? About you I mean." Naomi prodded carefully, she wanted to start finding out the important things about Emily but wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Know what? That I'm gay?" Emily glanced over at Naomi who nodded in response. "Yes she knows" The redhead chuckled. "I think she knew before I did. She asked me straight out when we were about 14. I freaked out a little and denied it at first but after a few months I just thought 'fuck it' and told her I was."

"What about everyone in work?" Naomi took in what Emily had said and prodded a bit more, silently hoping not to piss off her potential girlfriend.

"Just my friends know. Cook, Effy and the rest of the gang. I'm sure other people have guessed as well. It's hardly the best kept secret. Wouldn't be a secret at all if I had my way but my agent and Katie have made me promise not to come out publicly until our contract on the show runs out. Pisses me off but I stupidly agreed so now I'm stuck with my decision."

Naomi was thrilled. Not that Emily was in the closet publically but that she was being so open with her. She hadn't expected it to be honest but it made her happy because she felt like Emily was starting to trust her. "It must be difficult for you" She stated thoughtfully, mostly to herself.

"Yeah, it can be but in a weird way I'm sort of used to it now." Emily sighed sadly. She may have been used to it but that didn't make her comfortable with it. "The worst part about it is feeling like a fraud all the time. Like that thing with Brian. I've never said he was my boyfriend but I've never denied it either. Lying by omission, you know?"

Naomi couldn't help but bristle at Emily's last sentenced and felt angry at herself for feeling that way. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, not wanting Emily to notice. She'd think about everything Emily had just told her later when she got home but for now she decided to push it to the back of her mind and just enjoy the time they were spending together. "So Ems, big car…tiny woman, what's that all about? Overcompensating for being vertically challenged?" She teased, opting to change the subject.

"Fuck off you cheeky cow" Emily laughed out loud. Of all the things she was expecting Naomi to ask next that wasn't one of them. "I'm not that small!"

"Em you practically need a ladder to climb into this thing!" Naomi giggled, glad her joking was been taken in good nature. She loved the sound of Emily's laugh, it made her fell warm and happy. She wanted to be the one making her laugh all the time.

"Yeah, well you know what they say?" Emily giggled whilst pulling into a car park along the seafront and looking over at the blue eyed girl laughing at her. "Great things come in small packages."

"They certainly do." Naomi breathed out as she stopped laughing and gazed at Emily. They were looking at each other intently now and Naomi felt the atmosphere change between them. She watched as Emlly licked her lips and started glancing at her own and felt for sure that the smaller girl was going to lean in a kiss her.

Emily badly wanted to kiss Naomi but it was too public a place and she knew she couldn't risk it. She cleared her throat uneasily and went to open the car door. "Let's get going shall we." She saw the disappointment flash across Naomi's face and felt a huge sense of guilt sweep through her.

Naomi shifted uneasily feeling slightly foolish. She made to get out of the other side of the car but felt Emily grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze, looking at her sadly. It suddenly hit her why Emily hadn't kissed her, they were out in a public place and Emily was scared of being seen. The thought didn't sit well with her but she knew she'd just have to accept it. Emily had explained the situation to her and if she wanted to be with the beautiful girl then she'd have to learn to live with it. She gave Emily a small smile and squeezed her hand back gently. "It's ok Emily, I get it." She said before letting her hand go and getting out of the car, quickly followed by the redhead. "So ice-cream." She said changing the subject again.

They made their way down to the harbour and Emily bought them both an Ice-cream. Naomi had wanted to pay for them but Emily insisted she pay because she had been the one who had asked her out. Naomi had admitted that she liked the cone to a triumphant looking Emily. They walked in a comfortable silence for a little while, shoulders and hands brushing of each other and it made Naomi wish that Emily would take her hand in her own even though she knew it wouldn't happen. She wanted to ask Emily what would happen in work the next day but she was too nervous of the answer and silently hoped the petite girl would bring it up herself. She had a feeling that whatever happen between them was to be kept a secret from Katie as well as the public. She wondered if it was a good idea getting into something with Emily when there were already so many secrets before they'd really even started. She was pulled from her musings by Emily shouting her name. "Sorry, what?" She blinked rapidly at her.

Emily chuckled at her. "You do that a lot, don't you? Disappear off into your own little world." Emily watched as the blonde started to blush.

"Only in the past week." Naomi answered honestly. Ever since she'd met Emily she had found herself constantly getting lost in her thoughts about the girl. "Anyway what did you ask me?"

Emily felt herself redden at Naomi's words. Did that mean she was getting lost in her thoughts thinking of her? She hoped so. "I said, what's your favourite colour?"

Naomi let out a small laugh. "My favourite colour?" She asked incredulously. "What are we Ems…6?" She teased.

"Oh come on Naoms, I want to know more about you even if it's just something small." Emily said nudging into Naomi with her hip. "Some come on. Tell me then."

"Brown" Naomi said instantly looking over at her.

"Brown? Your favourite colour is brown?" Emily stifled a giggle at Naomi's answer.

"What's wrong with brown?" Naomi asked indignantly.

"Nothing, nothing." Emily said holding her hands up. "It's just brown is so, I don't know…bleh!" She finished making a strange noise.

"Your eyes are brown." Naomi whispered to herself but Emily heard her and begun to blush hard, the colour of her face nearly matching her hair. She tried ducking her head down to cover her flushed features but Naomi stopped her. "Hey don't do that, you look beautiful when you're blushing."

"Just when I'm blushing, huh?" Emily smiled.

"Don't go fishing for compliments Emily, it doesn't suit you." Naomi joked trying to hide the embarrassment she felt over calling the redhead beautiful to her face.

They spent the next while just chatting and laughing with each other, each girl loving the others company. They would both slip shy glances over to the other, sometimes catching each other's gaze and giggling like school girls. It was starting to get late and Emily suggested they go a grab a quick bite to eat before dropping Naomi back home. They settled on fish &chips, one of Emily's favourite meals and devoured them hungrily before heading back to the car. On the drive back to her Mum's Naomi decided to bite the bullet.

"Emily, what happens in work tomorrow?" She asked nervously.

Emily sighed. She knew they would have to discuss this eventually but she'd been having such a lovely time that she been putting the topic off. "I know this is going to sound awful but can we just be discreet about us? I don't want Katie finding out or I'll never hear the end of it and I don't want Karen to find out either because any gossip she gets goes straight to my sister." She chanced a look over to Naomi to see how she was taking what she was saying but the blonde had an unreadable expression on her face. "Cook and Effy are fine, Freddie too but maybe not JJ. He has a habit of letting things out when he gets locked on, it's not his fault, it's just who he is. I'm sorry Naomi, I know this is awkward and I completely understand if you want to just call this whole thing off now but it's just the way it has to be for the moment." She finished, silently praying Naomi wouldn't end things before they'd even really started.

Naomi was annoyed but she could see were Emily was coming from, and truthfully, she wasn't keen on the other twin finding out yet either. She had no intention of calling things off though, she had promised Emily she wasn't going to run again and she intended on keeping it. Things may have been more complicated than she had previously assumed but after spending the day with Emily she knew she was going to be in this 100%, she just hoped Emily felt the same way. She reached her hand over and placed it on Emily's thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. She felt her whole body heat up at the contact and pulled her hand away again as if she'd burned it. "It's ok Emily, we'll work something out." She said firmly making Emily sigh out in relief.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence, each girl silently thinking about the other. When they got back to Naomi's the blonde invited Emily in for a few minutes and she happily agreed following Naomi up the drive and in the door. Once inside Emily grabbed Naomi by the waist and captured the girl's lips with her own hungrily making the blonde whimper. Emily pushed her against the wall and pressed her body up against her all the while sucking and gently biting at the taller girls bottom lip.

Naomi felt a fire burn inside her and opened her mouth to allow Emily's tongue to find hers. They both moaned into the kiss, turning both girls on even more. Naomi's hands were wrapped around the smaller girl's lower back and moved to let them slide under Emily's jacket and vest to trace her hand along her skin. Emily's on hands were now on Naomi's abdomen slowly caressing it. They broke apart, the need for oxygen becoming too great, and rested their foreheads together. "I've wanted to do that all day" Emily breathed out raggedly capturing Naomi's lips again.

"Oh hi girls, didn't hear you come in." Both girls sprang away from each other red faced, turning to see Gina standing in the hall smiling at them.

"Mum! What are you doing here?" Naomi yelled at the older woman who just looked highly amused.

"Keiran had some work to do so I left him to it. Cup of tea girls?" She offered enjoying the sight of her daughter and Emily squirming under her gaze. Fucking hilarious it was.

"Umm no thanks Mrs. Campbell I have to be going anyway" Emily said quietly, her face practically beetroot in colour.

"Alright love, and you can call me Gina, Mrs. Campbell makes me feel old.

"Yeah eh thanks…Gina" She said shyly.

"Mum could you piss off please!" Naomi had gone from being embarrassed to being annoyed at her Mothers intrusion. "Let me say goodnight to Emily, in private if you don't mind." She growled.

"Of course dear. Goodnight Emily love." She said breezily as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Goodnight Mrs Cam….Gina" Emily amended.

"God she is so irritating!" Naomi huffed angrily making Emily giggle. "I'm sorry about that Emily" She said turning to the girl, her tone far gentler now.

"It's fine really." Emily smiled taking Naomi's hands in her own. "I'll see you tomorrow ok." She reached up and gave Naomi a soft lingering kiss before hugging her and opening the door to leave.

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning. G'night Ems" she said breathlessly closing the door and leaning against the wall, tracing her lips with her finger tips and smiling.

"Good day then sweetheart?" Gina asked reappearing in the hall with a cup of tea.

Naomi scowled at her. "Has anyone ever told you you can be a complete fucking cow sometimes Mum?"

"Plenty of people dear" She smiled sweetly at her daughter. "So things going well with Emily I see."

"UURRRRGH!" Naomi shouted before storming up the stairs to her room, hearing her Mothers laughing behind her. Her phone beeped startling her again as she'd forgotten to change the profile earlier in the day. She grabbed it and opened the message knowing well who it was from.

**Had a great day with you Naoms. Miss you already. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Emily xx**

Naomi smiled goofily and quickly typed a reply back.

**Today was wonderful Emily, thank you so much. I miss you already too. I can't wait either. Sleep well. Xxx**

She put the phone down and decided to get ready for bed. The sooner she got to sleep the sooner she'd see Emily again.


	11. Chapter 11

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**Any mistakes are my own**

**Just want to say thanks to the people who have reviewed. It's my first fanfic so it's always encouraging to read that it's being enjoyed.**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Naomi made her way to work the next morning almost on auto-pilot, her thoughts wrapped in up in a certain beauty she would be seeing in a few hours. She wasn't used to this feeling, being happy that is, it wasn't her natural frame of mind. Just one thought of Emily was enough to have walking on cloud nine for hours. She made her way into the studio and walk straight into Effy's office. "Morning" She chirped out starling the brunette with her cheeriness and reaching for the cold beer waiting for her.

"Things going well with Emily then?" Effy asked perceptively.

Naomi's eye's widened in shock. "No…I mean yes…I don't know what you talking about." Her voice adopted a high pitched tone. Had Emily said something to Effy? She knew it was ok for Effy to know, Emily had said so, but she didn't feel it was her place to tell her.

"It's ok Naomi, Emily won't mind." Effy said reading the blondes worried expression.

"Jesus Eff, could you stop doing that please." Naomi fidgeted under the dark haired woman's scrutiny. She gulped down a mouthful of beer as Effy smiled at her.

"Doing what?" She replied innocently, enjoying winding Naomi up.

Naomi just glared at her and was relieved when the office phone rang, saving her from anymore of Effy's questions.

"Hello" Effy picked up the receiver and answered. "What! Your joking, again? I'm on my way. Tell him I'm going to cut his fucking balls off!" She slammed down the phone. "I'm going to fucking kill Cook." She muttered under her breath. "Sorry Naomi, I have to go deal with that tosser. Look I'm glad you and Emily are going well, just don't hurt her ok." She got up and rushed out the door leaving Naomi completely stunned. She'd never heard the girl say so much before and she giggled to herself before the last part of what she said had sunk in. 'Hurt Emily. Why would I ever do that? Has someone hurt her before?' she found the thought highly unsettling. She finished her beer and left the office briefly wondering what trouble Cook had gotten himself into.

She went about her morning following her usual routine, always keeping an eye on the time, willing the minutes to pass faster. Finally though it was time to run to Starbucks which meant she'd be seeing Emily in less than half an hour. She quickly ran down to the coffee shop beside the studio and was back in record time. She walked into Emily's dressing room, oblivious to the girl already there standing beside the door behind her and put the hot chocolate on the table. She was just about to turn around when a pair of slender arms wrap around her waist and a small kiss was pressed into the crook of her neck. "Morning beautiful." Emily cooed.

Naomi nearly yelped in surprise turning around in the embrace to see the woman who had set up camp permanently in her thoughts smiling brightly at her. "Emily" she breathed out gleefully, leaning her head down to gently kiss the smaller girl. She pulled away quickly though aware that anyone could walk into the room and catch them.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked hurt evident in her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong Ems, it's just people have a habit of just walking in here and I don't want you to get caught." Naomi explained trying to reassure her. She relaxed when Emily grinned at her.

"You're very sweet, you know that?" Emily walked over and flicked the lock on the door. "Now, can I have a proper hello?" She walked over to and wrapped her arms around Naomi again giving her little butterfly kisses across her collarbone making Naomi's knees weak. She reached her arms up around Naomi's neck and pulled her down to seize her lips with her own, slowly pushing her tongue into the blondes inviting mouth. She pulled away a few moments later and leaned up to whisper in the Naomi's ear. "Now that's a way of saying good morning I could get used to."

Naomi was speechless. Words had officially packed their bags and left her brain. All she could think about was how Emily's kisses could completely leave her undone. She stared into deep chocolate brown eyes and lost herself. It was in that moment that realisation hit her like a punch in the gut. She was in love with Emily. The sudden awareness of her feelings scared the shit out of her. Naomi had never loved anyone before, well apart from her Mum of course, and now she was totally head over heels for this gorgeous redhead in front of her. Finally Emily's words registered with her and she willed herself to speak. "Yeah me too" She whispered back. Suddenly she remembered that Effy had eluded to knowing about them. "Emily I think Effy knows about us." She said out of the blue.

Emily just smiled and nodded at her, gently removing herself from Naomi's arms and picking up her now cold hot chocolate to take a mouthful. "Effy knows everything, she's like that, don't worry about it." She declared hoping it didn't bother Naomi.

Naomi sighed with relief. "Good I was worried you'd be mad. I mean I know you said it was ok for her to know but I didn't think it was my place, and then she just knew and I didn't know if you'd told her or if I shou-" Naomi's rambling were silenced by a soft pair of lips giving her a sweet yet chaste kiss that tasted of chocolate and cherry lip balm, making the taller girl swoon.

"Relax Naoms, it's fine ok?" Emily didn't want Naomi to worry any more than she clearly already was considering the difficult circumstances their budding romance was in. "I told Cook yesterday myself, I hope that's ok?" She didn't want Naomi to think she was ashamed of her in any way, she just had to be careful until her contract was up. She was pleased when Naomi just grinned happily at her. "Right, that's sorted so. Is everything ready for me, yeah? I mean you weren't too busy day dreaming about my fine ass all morning to do your work, were you?" Emily quipped to lighten the mood.

"Your modesty astounds me Ems" She laughed grabbing the petite girl and crashing her lips into hers. "Can't I do both?" She said breaking the kiss. Emily was about to reply to her when the door knob started jiggling.

"Fuck's sake!" Emily muttered under her breath before answering unlocking and opening it.

Cook bounded into the room grinning widely. "Good morning children, wasn't interrupting anything was I?" He said throwing himself down onto the sofa.

"You were actually Cook" Emily glared at him, holding back a smile.

"Well please continue, Uncle Cookie doesn't mind" He joked earning a smack across the top of his head from Emily.

"Emilio that hurts man, and after the Cookie monster helped play cupid for you." He put his hand over his heart and feigned pain.

Naomi noticed Emily shift uneasily at the joke and made a mental note to ask her what Cook had meant later. "So Cook you still have your balls then?" She asked amused when both he and Emily looked at her with confusion. "Effy said she was going to cut them off earlier."

"Ah Eff loves me really, just got caught fucking one of the temps from the floor below and her boss what not impressed. Probably didn't help I asked her if she wanted to join in" He explained howling with laughter and the two women couldn't help but join in.

"One of these days Effy is going to actually fire you Cook" Emily said half seriously. "Can't you keep it in your pants at work babe, seriously?" She added poking him in the ribs.

"You're one to talk kid." He teased but the smile was wiped of his face when Emily scowled at him.

"Get the fuck out James!" Emily ordered pointing at the door. Emily couldn't believe he had said that to her in front of Naomi. She was livid.

"Ems, I'm sor-" He tried.

"Out now!" She shouted at him and he got up of the sofa and skulked out of the room.

Naomi had watched the small exchange was baffled as to why Emily had snapped so suddenly at her best friend. She watched as Emily threw both her hands through her hair looking anything but calm. She didn't know what to do, was she supposed to say something to Emily? She wanted to but she was afraid she'd be next to be asked to leave the room in a not so friendly manner. Feeling entirely out of place now she cleared her throat. "Eh I should get back to my desk." She made to leave the room only for Emily to catch her by the arm and turn her back around gently.

"I'm sorry Naomi. Cook can be a prick sometimes that's all. Stay." Emily said hugging Naomi tightly, not helping her understand any better.

Emily sounded so fragile right then that there was no way she could have left her. They spent the next half an hour just holding each other's hands while Emily flipped through her schedule for the day while Naomi played around with her new phone, figuring out what apps she had. They were perfectly content in each other's presence. She left Emily then to tell Lara that the redhead would be in the chair soon. She made her way back to her desk and the rest of the day flew by. About a half an hour before the show finished Naomi got a text on her phone. She knew it couldn't be from Emily because she was still on air. She was shocked however when she open it to find it was from the redhead.

**Have dinner with me tonight?** **E x.**

Naomi smiled wondering how she'd managed to send her the text when she was still broadcasting. She decided to be cheeky in her reply.

**Like a date? N x.**

She expected that Emily would answer her after the show and was surprised by the almost immediate reply.

**Naomi Campbell, would you do me the great honour of agreeing to a date with me this evening? E x.**

Naomi chuckled out loud and received a glare from Karen sitting across from her. "What's so fucking funny" The bitchy McClair sneered.

Naomi just scowled at her and told her to mind her own business. She had more important things to be doing than getting into a bitchy conversation with Karen. She quickly typed her reply.

**Well since you asked so nicely…I'll think about it. N x.**

She knew Emily would know she was only teasing her. Nothing bar an act of God would stop her going on a date with the woman she'd realised she was in love with. She wondered where Emily was going to take her and if they'd do anything after like going to a bar or maybe a movie. She didn't really care what they did so long as she got to spend time with Emily. She didn't get a text back but then she knew Emily and Katie would be wrapping the show up now. She decided not to get Emily anything to eat after the show, if they were going to have dinner together she probably wouldn't want something. She waited 15 minutes after hearing the end credits roll before going to Emily's room. She knocked softly and heard a muffled "Come in"

"Hey you" Emily said as she came over a placed a soft kiss on Naomi's cheek. "So have you thought about it yet?" she smiled walking back over to her dressing table to take the make-up off her face.

"I'd love to Emily." Naomi smiled bashfully at her. "How were you able to text me while you were on air though?" She asked quizzically.

Emily turned and winked at her. "I have my ways" She smiled coyly at Naomi. " Anyway go on, get out of here and go get ready, I'll pick at your house at 7" She got up and gave Naomi a quick kiss, ushering her out the door.

Naomi made one quick stop on her way home. She didn't have anything appropriate to wear in her own closet so she had bought a figure hugging blue evening dress. Once home she hurriedly got ready, positively giddy at the prospect of spending the evening in Emily's company. She looked at her watch and saw she was running a little late and started to panic. She did not want to keep Emily waiting or give her Mother a chance at embarrassing her if she got a chance to talk to the stunning redhead. She applied her make-up faster than she'd ever done and made her way downstairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Her breath hitched in anticipation but she was sorely disappointed when she opened the door.

"Fuck me blondie! You look seriously mint babe, shame you're a muff monkey." Cook grinned at her, giving her the once over. "You ready to go, your carriage awaits" He said making to head to the car.

"Hang on. Where's Emily?" Naomi asked following him down the driveway.

"Emilio severely over-estimated her cooking abilities and had a little crisis in the kitchen so she asked me to pick you up for her." He explained whilst opening the door for her to get into the car, Emily's jeep.

"So we're going to Emily's place?" Naomi asked hoping into the jeep. She had to wait for Cook to get in the opposite side for her answer.

"We certainly are babe, don't worry though I'll make myself scarce for the evening, leave you two lovebirds to it." Cook said starting the engine and pulling out of her street.

"You live with Emily, not Katie?" Naomi asked incredulously, wondering how that piece of information had slip by her. She'd just expected that Emily lived with her sister.

Cook barked out laughing. "Ems and Katie under the same roof! That I'd pay to see, they'd kill each other within hour's babe. Me and Emilio been living together for the last three years."

"Sorry I didn't know, just presumed you know." Naomi felt foolish and it was once again a reminder that she knew very little about Emily's life, which hurt her slightly. She'd have to stop acting like a love struck fool and actually start making an effort to really get to know Emily. She thought back to that awkward moment in the club a few nights previously when Emily had coldly told her to stop assuming things about her.

It didn't take long to get to Emily's apartment complex and Naomi was surprised to realise that Emily didn't actually live that far away from her. Cook guided her to the elevators and they went up to one of the top floors. "This way babe." Cook ushered her to the left of the two apartments on the floor, unlocking the door and bringing her in. "Wait in there Naomikins and enjoy your evening yeah babe" Cook smiled showing her into the living area.

Emily's apartment was huge, the lounge was at least four times bigger that her Mother's and had full length windows sweeping right across the room showing a spectacular view of Bristol city below. "Wow" Naomi whispered to herself. She always considered Bristol to be a right shit hole but from up here it looked amazingly beautiful and peaceful. She wondered what it would be like to see the sunrise from this spot. Shaking her head slightly she turned around to take a seat and was startled to see Emily leaning against the doorframe smiling at her with a strange look in her eyes.

Emily didn't say anything at first, just walked over to Naomi and reached up to give her a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Glad you could make it, you look stunning." She said, her voice sounding a lot huskier than usual, moving away and gesturing for Naomi to take a seat on one of the large sofas in the room.

"So do you" Naomi croaked out as she took in what Emily was wearing. She was dressed in a black evening dress with a plunging neckline that didn't expose too much but definitely drew attention to her slender neck and upper chest. It made Naomi's mouth go dry.

"Thanks" The red haired girl blushed at the way Naomi was looking at her and not for the first time Emily found herself nervous in the taller girl's presence. It was unusual for Emily to feel that way around a girl she liked. She was always so confident and in control around women but there was something about Naomi that was constantly leaving her unsure of herself, always making her want to impress her. "I'm sorry I had to get Cook to pick you up. I had a disaster in the kitchen which I'm sure he told you about. Would you like something to drink?"

"Please" Naomi answered a little too enthusiastically. Alcohol was certainly something she could do with right now to relax herself. "Whatever you're having yourself"

"Sure" Emily grinned leaving the room for a moment before returning with two glasses of red wine and handing one to Naomi. "Dinner should be ready in 10 minutes. I might need you to sign a waiver before you eat it though. I was a little over-ambitious in my recipe selection today." She chuckled.

"It can't be that bad." Naomi laughed but saw Emily shoot her a dubious look. "Or maybe it can be." She was touched, regardless of how bad it might be, that Emily had gone to the effort of cooking for her, so no matter how bad it was she was going to eat it.

As it turned out, dinner had been delicious. Even Emily had been surprised at how lovely it had tasted. Over dinner they started to get to know each other better. Naomi had found out that Emily didn't really get on with her Mum but was very close to her Dad, who owned a string of successful gym's called Fitch Fitness, and that she had a brother called James who was a little perv and used his sisters' fame to bed girls in college. Emily, in turn, had learned that Naomi was an only child who had never met her Father and that her Mum was a bit of a 'free spirit' who during Naomi's teens had turned their home into a mini commune. They shared almost the same tastes in movies and music, with a few minor disagreements, and neither really had any interest in tv which Naomi found funny in an ironic way, and had teased Emily about it.

After dinner was finished they made their way back in to the lounge with a new bottle of wine. "Do you want to watch a movie or listen to some music?" Emily asked before taking a seat.

"Umm a movie would be good." Naomi said taking a mouthful of wine, thankful it was having its desired effect in loosening her up. She was having a wonderful time this evening but an earlier thought she'd had over dinner was bothering her. She had been watching Emily eat her food in such a delicate manner and found herself getting very turned on. This immediately led her thoughts to what Emily's mouth would be like on certain parts of her body which caused her to panic slightly. She'd never been with a woman before and it worried her that when the time came for the two to get intimate together she wouldn't know what to do. It made her cringe inwardly thinking about how sexually inexperienced she was. Sure she had shagged two guys before but they had done all the work with Naomi showing little interest in what they were doing. It was different with Emily though, she wanted to touch her and please her but hadn't a clue how to go about it. These thoughts had caused her to tense up but she was grateful that Emily hadn't seemed notice.

"Ok I'll just go pick something out, unless you have something in mind?" Emily said making her way over to the other side of the room to her large DVD collection.

"No you pick, I'm easy" She said over her shoulder watching Emily's shapely hip walk across the room.

"Easy huh? I'll bare that in mind" Emily teased, quickly making a choice of film to watch before turning back and walking over to her blu-ray player, dodging a cushion Naomi threw at her making her laugh.

"Hey! That's not what I meant you cheeky cow." Naomi chuckled, blushing at the same time. She suddenly noticed there wasn't actually a television in the room and wondered how the hell they were going to watch the movie. "Eh Em, where's the tv?"

Emily just smiled, taking a seat beside Naomi and picking up a remote. She pressed a few buttons and a huge screen slid down for the ceiling with the movie menu already playing. She giggled when Naomi called her a show off. "No, I just like a big screen to watch my movies on that's all, besides it was Cook's idea to get this installed. Boys and their toys." She rolled her eyes.

They were half way through the movie that neither one was paying much attention to when Naomi remember that she had something to ask Emily from earlier in that morning. "Emily what did Cook mean this morning…when he said he'd helped play cupid?"

Emily stiffened slightly. "It was about Friday night." She said hoping that was enough for Naomi. It wasn't.

"What about it? How was he helping play cupid?

"Ok don't be mad but I'd asked Cook on Thursday to invite you out on Friday. I was already going to meet up with him so I suggested he ask you to come along to. I wanted to get to know you better but I didn't think you'd come if I asked, you know being your boss and all, I thought you might think it was awkward." She was sure Naomi was going to be pissed off at her for being so underhanded in trying to spend time with her so she was completely shocked when Naomi moved over and kissed her hungrily.

"You just get sweeter and sweeter everyday" The blonde said pulling away from a stunned Emily. It didn't take the redhead long to snap out of it though as she leaned forward recapturing Naomi lips with as much passion. She repositioned herself and pushed her body against the taller girls, pushing her back and down onto the sofa. Things became very heated very quickly, tongue dancing together, hand wandering everywhere. Naomi let out a gasp as Emily began eagerly attacking her neck, biting and sucking at her pulse point. She felt Emily's hand grab at one of her breasts and the insecurities she had thought about earlier reared their ugly head. "Em…Emily… stop for a second." She let out raggedly. She was so turned on she didn't know how she'd managed to form coherent thoughts. She could feel a pool of heat between her legs and knew if this went any further she wouldn't be able to stop.

She watched as Emily pulled back looking very confused and asked her what was wrong. Her breath stuck in her throat when she looked into Emily's eyes that were nearly black with arousal. She imagined her own probably looked the same way. She felt embarrassment flood through her system and was anxious as to how Emily would take what she was about to say. She took a deep breath and looked the red haired siren in her eyes. "I've uh, shit! I've never done this before." She blurted out.

Emily listened to what Naomi said before the realisation hit her. She back up completely of the blonde feeling her heart sink. "You're straight?" She asked sadly. If there was one thing Emily never got in to, it was sleeping with straight women. More trouble than it was worth in her opinion.

Naomi's heart broke when Emily moved off her, it was the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen. When she heard Emily ask if she was straight though she immediately went to quell that notion. "No! No I'm not straight. I'm gay. Definitely gay." She stated firmly. "Christ this is so embarrassing!" Naomi said covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, it's ok. You can tell me." Emily said softly, pulling Naomi's hand down. Relief had washed over when Naomi had clarified that she wasn't straight but guilt soon replaced it when she saw how mortified the girl in front of her was.

"I've only just realised I was gay. Truth is, I've never really been attracted to anyone before you. I've never had any interest in men whatsoever but I did shag two guys in Uni, I thought it was repulsive but I was getting hassled by my friends for being weird…so I did it." Naomi explained glancing over at Emily to try and gauge her reaction. "I've always found girls beautiful and I had a major crush on one of my teachers in college but I've never been attracted to anyone until I met you. I know how pathetic I sound-"

Emily put her hand under Naomi chin and kissed her softly. Her heart broke at how distraught Naomi was and she could see tears starting to well in her eyes, she wanted to assure her she was anything but pathetic. She was, however, secretly thrilled that she was the first person Naomi had ever been attracted to. It made what they had more special. "Naomi there is nothing pathetic about you, not one thing. Thank you for telling me though. I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me in. We'll take things slow ok, no pressure." She said tucking some of Naomi's hair behind her ear and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Naomi felt overwhelmed at how compassionate and understanding Emily was being with her. She'd felt for sure that the petite girl was going to ask her to leave, yet here she was comforting her. The love she felt for Emily growing tenfold in that moment. "You're perfect, you know that." She whispered.

"I'm far from it, believe me." Emily chuckled softly. "Now how about I rewind the movie and we just cuddle up together?" She said grabbing for the remote when Naomi silently nodded. She pressed play and wrapped her arms around Naomi and they stayed that way until the end of the movie. Once it was over they both moved and stretched out their limbs.

"Well, I better call a taxi. It's getting late." Naomi said stifling a yawn. She saw Emily stare at her for a second and asked her what was wrong.

"Stay. Spend the night with me Naoms. Just sleeping, we'll just sleep together." She added quickly at the end when she saw Naomi's widen.

Naomi thought about it for a second before smiling. "I'd really like that." She said shyly.

"Great, well come on then." Emily beamed taking Naomi's hand and leading her to her bedroom. This would be another new experience she'd share with Naomi. She never just slept with a girl before, she'd never wanted to. In fact, she'd never even invited a girl to her apartment before let alone ask her to sleep in her bed. Naomi was different though, she was special. Emily had the feeling she was starting to fall in love with the tall blonde, maybe she was already there, and that made her feel all warm and happy inside. She went over and grabbed a t-shirt for Naomi to wear in bed and turned her back to the girl so she could change. She threw one on herself and they both hopped into the bed, moving over to hold each other before falling asleep. They slept soundly together, both girls having small contented smiles on their lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**Any mistakes are my own**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

When Naomi opened her eyes it was still dark in the room. She had a moment were she was confused as to where she was until she felt arms wrapped around her and a leg between her own. She smiled when she remembered last night and how wonderful Emily had been to her. She reached over to grab her phone to check the time, her eyes aching at the bright screen in front of her. When she was finally able to focus she saw it was just coming up on half four in the morning. She felt Emily shift closer to her moving her leg between Naomi's even more sending a jolt of heat straight to her centre leaving her squirming.

She decided to get up and have a cigarette, a nicotine craving having hit her full force. She carefully extracted herself from Emily's embrace, smiling as the redhead let out a soft sigh. She quietly tip-toed out of the room and made her way to the lounge, grabbing her bag to retrieve her cigarettes. Walking over to the balcony door she made her way outside. Resting her arms on the railing and leaning over slightly she marvelled at how beautiful and quiet the city was, the sun starting to brighten the skyline slowly. Naomi remembered how last night she wondered what a sunrise from this view would be like and was glad she had the chance to witness it. The sky started to change into a deep orangey red hue and all she could think of was how it reminded her of Emily's hair. There was a slight chill in the air and it made her shiver. She felt Emily's arms wrap around her waist and she smiled leaning back into the embrace, the heat of Emily's body warding off the cold.

"Hey you. What are you doing out here?" Emily whispered softly into her ear, placing light kisses on Naomi's neck. Emily had heard Naomi leave the room and was worried the girl had left when she'd been gone so long. She was relieved when she came out and saw the blonde on the balcony.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I woke up and came out to have a smoke but then the sun started coming up and I just had to watch it. It's beautiful. It reminded me of you." Naomi said softly and felt Emily's arm tighten around her.

"Come back to bed." Emily turned her around and kissed her lightly on the lips. "It's freezing out here." She grabbed Naomi's hand and tugged at her to follow which the blonde duly obliged in doing. When they got back into bed Emily snuggled into Naomi and brought her head down for a slow and sleepy kiss.

"I have to get going soon Ems. I've got to get home and get ready for work." Naomi yawned, wrapping the smaller girl up in her arms and kissing her on top of her head, the scent of Emily's hair filling her senses and sending shivers down her spine. She asked herself how she could have gotten so lucky as to have the most beautiful woman she ever seen curled into her side.

Emily groaned knowing that Naomi had to leave so soon but she knew she was right. "Next time bring a change of clothes, that way we can wake up properly together." She said burying her nose into Naomi's neck. She felt the blue eyed girl shiver from the contact and smiled mischievously. She moved her head and started kissing and nipping at Naomi's collarbone making her way up her neck and slid her hand under the t-shirt she'd given to wear last night, tracing little circles on her tummy. She was startled when Naomi grabbed her and flipped her over, pinning her to the bed and straddling her hips leaning down to kiss her passionately.

When Emily had started teasing her, Naomi felt her body come alive, every part of her being aching for Emily's touch. She knew it was impulsive but all she could think of was that she needed Emily right now. They both moaned into each other's mouths at the same time and it drove Naomi crazy with want. She pulled away from Emily's mouth and started attacking her neck moving her hands down the petite girls body to the hem of her top and tugging at it signalling that she wanted it off this instant. She smiled when Emily moved her body up onto her elbows to oblige. Naomi quickly pulled the top over Emily head before making quick work of her own. She gulped audibly when she took in the sight before her. "God your beautiful" she whispered before leaning back down to once more greedily attack Emily's lips.

Emily's body was on fire. Every touch Naomi lay upon her was driving her wild with desire. Emily couldn't remember ever getting this worked up from just kissing and touching someone before. It was like every feeling she had around Naomi was intensified to the max. She wanted this, wanted Naomi desperately, but somewhere in the back of her mind there was a little voice telling her this was wrong. She kept pushing the thought away, her body screaming out for Naomi to touch her where she most wanted it. When Naomi made moves to unclasp her bra that's when her brain kicked into gear. This wasn't right. She didn't want her and Naomi's first time together to be some frenzied fuck before work, she certainly didn't want Naomi's first proper time to be one either. "Naomi…fuck….Naomi I think we should stop." She choked out raggedly.

Naomi leaned back confused as to why Emily was stopping this from happening. Once again her insecurities bubbled up and she suddenly thought she was doing this all wrong. She should have known she was going to mess it up. "Shit I'm sorry, fuck I can't do anything right" She said getting up of Emily.

"Oh believe me you were doing _everything_ right Naomi. That's the problem." Emily tried explaining attempting to regain her composure. She saw how hurt and confused the blonde looked and cursed herself for not handling this better. She grabbed Naomi around the waist and turned her towards herself. "Naoms I want our first time to be special not some quick shag before work. I want to be able to make love to you all night long and to fall asleep in each other's arm and I think that's what you want to. Believe me when I say you don't know how hard it was for me to stop just now. You drive me wild, you know that?" Emily said with as much emotion as she could possibly convey, staring deep into the blue eyes that had captivated her from their first meeting.

Naomi was relieved that it wasn't her that was the problem and it made her heart swell to realise why Emily had stopped her but she still couldn't stop the frustrated sigh that escaped her lips. "I know, you're right but…Jesus…I…fuck" She tried to form a coherent sentence to explain how Emily turned her on to the point of madness but her brain wasn't co-operating.

Emily giggled ruefully. "Tell me about it." she said flopping her head back onto her pillow and letting out a long sigh, taking Naomi hand in her own and bringing it up to lips. There was no way she was getting back to sleep now.

They stayed that way for a little while, both trying to calm themselves down before Naomi eventually said she had to go and got up to get ready. Emily got up too and went to the kitchen to make some coffee for Naomi before she had to leave. Naomi gulped the hot drink down and gave Emily a soul shattering kiss before making her way out to get a taxi home. Once she got home she showered quickly and got ready for work. The whole time all she could think about was how Emily was able to make her fall apart at the seams. Emily could ruin her. Of that she was sure, trouble was she didn't fucking care because Emily Fitch was totally 100% worth it.

She felt like her whole life she'd been walking around in this grey haze, only now that she'd meet Emily, everything was suddenly in high definition. The sky was bluer, the sun shone brighter, the leaves on the trees were more vibrant and everything was just so beautiful. 'Fuck me but I'm turning into a lovesick puppy' she thought but she didn't care. Gone was the cold, hard, bitchy Naomi Campbell and in her place was happy, optimistic, in love Naomi Campbell and to her it was the best feeling in the world. She couldn't wait for them to make love because if what happened this morning was anything to go by then it was going to be an out of this world, mind-blowing experience.

When she finally got to work she was nearly 20 minutes late. She hadn't time to go to Effy's office this morning but she would find her later to apologise. Right now she had to get on with her daily tasks. When Emily came in this morning Naomi was going to ask her out on a date, after all, the redhead had already asked her out twice and set up their meeting at the club so it was only fair she be the one to do it this time. She'd have to think of something special to do though as this time, she wanted the date to end in the bedroom in a non-sleeping way.

When she finished doing everything she needed to she made her way to Effy's office for Emily's schedule. She still had 10 minutes before her usual trip down to Starbucks. She was impressed with herself for getting everything ready for Emily and still having 10 minutes to spare despite the fact she'd been 20 minutes late this morning. She knocked on Effy's office door and walked in.

"Where were you this morning or do I even have to ask?" Effy smirked at her before grabbing their usual two beers from her mini fridge, passing one to a blushing Naomi. "Nope, I don't need to ask" She said sitting back down at her desk.

Naomi took a mouthful of beer before asking Effy what she'd really come to the office for. "Eff what does Emily like?"

"As in?" Effy looked up at her, for the first time surprised by something Naomi had said.

"Well I want to ask her out, like on a date, and I wanted to know what she likes to do in her free time." Naomi fidgeted nervously.

Effy genuinely smiled at Naomi. She silently patted herself on the back for her intuition being right, from the first day, about the blonde. "Naomi, Emily likes you. Whatever _you_ plan for her she'll love."

Naomi smiled. Effy was right. This should be about doing something for Emily herself, not finding out what Emily likes to trying to make it perfect. "You're right, thanks Eff. Do you have Em's schedule." Effy just nodded and got it out of her desk to give to her. Naomi sped her way through her beer letting out a very undignified belch afterwards and got up to leave. "Sorry, I'm running late so I got to run. Thanks again Eff."

When she got back from Starbucks she made straight for Emily's dressing room. When she walked into the room she froze. There standing beside Emily was Katie fucking Fitch. "Eh excuse me bitch, ever heard of knocking yeah" Katie spat with venom at Naomi making her flinch.

"Do not fucking speak to Naomi like that Katie!" Emily practically shouted at her sister.

"Whatever Emily, tell that freak to fucking leave or I will." Katie snapped back.

"Guess you're leaving then" Emily deliberately misinterpreted what her sister had said and grabbed Katie by the elbow, practically shoving her out the door and slamming it after her, flicking the lock. Katie could be heard screaming outside the door, calling Emily a fucking cunt. Emily ignored her and spun around to Naomi "I am so sorry Naoms. I could kill Katie for talking to you like that."

"It's ok Ems, really." Naomi whispered feeling tears well in her eyes. She hated that Katie could upset her like that. She really did despise the vicious bitch, another thing the twins were opposites in. Naomi loved Emily and hated Katie.

"No it's fucking not Naomi." She wrapped her arms around the blonde, seeing the tears she was holding back. "Don't cry baby. I'll sort this out ok. Fuck this shit, I'm just going to tell her about us. If she has a problem with that she can go fuck herself. She needs me more than I need her and she knows it. Nobody speaks to my girlfriend like that."

Naomi heard everything Emily had just said but only one thing stuck in her mind. "Girlfriend?"

Emily's eyes widened in panic. "Uh, well yeah, I mean shit sorry! I just thought-" She was cut off when Naomi pressed a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips.

"Girlfriend." Naomi affirmed nodding her head feeling her heart soar. She was Emily Fitch's girlfriend…her, plain old Naomi Campbell. Everything else Emily had said started to sink in to Naomi's head. "Emily you don't have to tell her about us. I don't want to be the cause of any trouble between you two. I can take whatever she dishes out to me."

Emily beamed brightly at Naomi. "You could never be any trouble to me. I'm telling her. No arguments ok?"

Naomi decide now was the best time to ask Emily on a date, she could hardly say no to her girlfriend now, could she. "Emily, I was wondering if you'd go out with me…on a date, maybe Friday?"

"I'd love too." Emily kissed Naomi again happily, finding it ridiculously cute at how nervous she'd sounded asking her. "But we'll be seeing each other before then won't we, outside of work I mean?" she added as an afterthought.

Naomi smiled and nodded her head. "Of course we will. I just wanted to do something nice for you myself that's all."

"Good cos I want you to come over to my place again tonight. Bring that change of clothes with you too. I want to sleep with you again." Emily grinned cheekily knowing Naomi would understand she meant just sleeping.

"Yes boss" Naomi saluted at her earning a tickle attack from Emily. She was laughing so hard she thought she was going to pee herself. "Em…please…stop…please!" She squealed gasping for breath. Emily relented and gave Naomi a quick peck on the lips before getting up of her.

Both women couldn't wait for the day to be over so they could spend some proper time together. 


	13. Chapter 13

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Ok so I'd like to say thank you again to those who have left reviews. It's been amazing to have such positive feedback. Wow guys, I'm honoured truly. Anyway on with the story.**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Just as Naomi had anticipated, the hours had dragged by endlessly. Finally though, it was the end of the day. She'd heard the end credits roll about 5 minutes ago and was going to go meet Emily in her room soon. She let her mind wander into thoughts of what they would be doing later in the evening. She'd have to go home to get a change of clothes but Emily had said she'd drive her there and wait for her. She'd been day dreaming all day about spending another night in her girlfriend's arms. It never failed to make a stupid grin appear on her face. She was snapped out of her reverie by Karen storming over to her. "What the fuck have you done you stupid bitch?" She yelled at her.

Naomi was stunned to say the least. She had no clue what the hell Karen was going on about. "What are you talking about?" She couldn't have done anything wrong, she'd been sitting at her desk for the past 4 hours.

"There's fucking world war 3 going on in Emily's dressing room and my money is on you being the reason you selfish cow!" Karen was now yelling at her but Naomi ignored her and got up brushing past her, heading straight for Emily's room.

When she got there she saw a few people crowded around whispering to each other, even Freddie and JJ were there taking in the 'show'. She could hear her girlfriend and Katie screaming at each other, over each other, and it scared her. She heard something in the room smash before Katie came storming out of the room shouting "I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD EMILY IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN YOU'RE ON YOUR FUCKING OWN YOU PRICK!"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU SLAG, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HASN'T!" Emily viciously shouted back.

Naomi made to go into the room to see if Emily was alright when out of the blue she was picked up and slung over someone's shoulder taking her away from Emily's room. "What the fuck?" She said struggling realising who it was that had picked her up. "Cook put me fucking down! I need to see Emily! She yelled slapping at his back and trying to wriggle free.

"I will blondie, just calm down yeah" He replied calmly taking her on set and over to the kitchen fridge. He let her down gently but blocked her way from going back to Emily. "Trust me babe, you do not want to see Emily now. After a fight like that with Katiekins she'll lash out at whoever goes near her, no matter who it is." Once he was sure Naomi wasn't going to make a run for it he walked over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of vodka and grabbing 2 cups. He poured two generous shots in both and handed one to Naomi. "Get that down ya Naomikins."

Naomi was in utter turmoil, on the one hand she wanted to go and make sure Emily was ok, but on the other hand Cook knew her better than anyone so she should listen to his advice. "What the fuck was that all about James?" She asked using his first name for the first time before downing her drink. Her nerves were so on edge she was shaking.

"Know as much as you do kid." He signed giving Naomi the impression he knew exactly what was going on. "You're coming over to ours again tonight, aren't you?" He asked, rapidly changing the subject.

Naomi's shoulder's fell. She didn't think that was on the cards now. "I was supposed to go over but I don't think she'll want to see me now." She felt tears start to burn her eyes.

"Right, get your shit together and I'll bring you back now." He didn't ask, it was more of an order. "Look babe she's going to want you there and she'll have calmed down by then, so hurry up and let's get to fuck Naomikins." He assured her, seeing her worried expression.

Naomi got her bag and followed Cook out of the building. She asked Cook if they could stop off at her house so she could get a change of clothes, just in case Emily didn't ask her to get out. Once she had grabbed her stuff they were on their way to Emily's. Naomi was feeling sick at the prospect of having to deal with a rage filled Emily. It was the only part of the girl's personality that Naomi didn't like. Cook spent the whole time trying to get Naomi to relax but she couldn't help be on tither hooks.

Once they got into the apartment it was clear that Emily hadn't arrived home yet. Cook led her into the lounge and left to get them both a drink. He came back with a jack & coke for Naomi and a straight vodka for himself. "Look babe, for the last time just relax. Everything is going to be ok, just trust me." He said downing his drink in one.

Naomi was about to answer when all of a sudden the front door slammed shut. She saw Emily storm past the living room door without even noticing them. She had a face like thunder. 'So much for calming down' she thought worriedly.

"Look Naomi, just stay here yeah and don't move." Cooked ordered getting up to follow Emily. Naomi could do nothing but nod in reply. She watched as he left the room and a few seconds later heard him mumble something to Emily.

"FUCK OFF JAMES! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT COW" she heard Emily shout followed by more mumbling.

"THE STUPID CUNT IS NEVER GOING TO FUCKING LET IT GO! THIS IS NOTHING LIKE WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE AND SHE WON'T STOP FUCKING PUNISHING ME FOR IT! Naomi noticed that Emily sounded close to tears and she wanted to go and comfort her but Cook had told her not to move so she kept herself glued to the seat. There was more mumbling from Cook follow by some from Emily which Naomi assumed had meant that Cook had calmed her down. Things were very quiet for a few minutes and Naomi started to relax a little thinking that Cook had been right after all. The notion didn't last long then when she heard Emily scream again.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU CUNTING PRICK!

The next thing Naomi realised was that Emily was now standing in the doorway staring at her, her eyes practically blistered with rage. Then something amazing happen, as if by magic, Emily's facial feature softened considerably and her eyes suddenly looked soft and calm. "Naomi" She breathed out almost sounding relieved. Emily swiftly made her way across the room and nearly dived on the blonde, practically wrapping her up in a vice grip of a hug. "I'm so happy you're here" Emily's voice cracked sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, shh, are you ok?" Naomi said softly wanting to desperately comfort the girl now wrapped in her arms. She rocked Emily gently back and forth trying, to calm her girlfriend who was now openly sobbing in her arms. She couldn't bear to see Emily like this and tears started to form in her own eyes. She kept repeating over and over again that it was ok and she was there for her. Eventually Emily calmed down and looked up at her.

"How do you do that?" Emily asked almost in awe of the girl holding her. She saw the puzzled look on Naomi's face and elaborated. "Just by being here, you make everything ok again."

Naomi smiled her and hugged her closer. "I feel the same way about you" She whispered kissing Emily on top of her head.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Emily unwrapped herself from Naomi's embrace. "I'm such a twat, I'm sorry…again. Jesus all I seem to be saying to you since I met you is 'I'm sorry'" She chuckled half-heartedly.

"Hey" Naomi cooed pushing some unruly hair behind Emily's ear. "That is not true" She said firmly. "You also call me beautiful a lot too." She joked eliciting a proper laugh from the petite redhead.

"Fuck you" Emily said through her laugh, grateful that Cook had managed to get Naomi to come to their place after the spectacle she'd witnessed in work.

"Yeah, fuck you right back" Naomi smiled at Emily and leaned in to kiss her girl, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her close. They were interrupted from their moment by Cook clearing his throat.

"Right children, I'm off out. I'll see you laters Emilio." He said making his way down the hall.

"James" Emily called out waiting for his head to pop round the door again.

"Yeah babe?" He asked softly.

"Tell her I love her, ok?" She croaked out knowing exactly where her best friend was high-tailing it to.

"She knows babe, she knows." He said before heading out the door having another Fitch sister to look after.

"Where is he going?" Naomi asked cautiously.

"To check on Katie." She saw Naomi look a little bewildered so decided to explain. "Cook and Katie act like they hate each other in front of everyone but privately, when no one else is around, they're ridiculously close. I actually think they're in love which each other, I'm convinced of it really, but they're both too pig headed to admit it." Emily sighed, silently wishing her sister and her best friend would grow up and get their acts together.

"Cook and Katie? Shit, I would never have guessed" Naomi thought out load, although bizarrely she thought they would make a great couple. "How are you feeling now Ems?" She asked concern evident in her voice.

"Better. Thanks for coming over, I went to look for you in the studio but you'd already left. I thought you might not have wanted to see me." She didn't know how much of the argument she'd had with her sister Naomi had heard.

"Hey why would I not want to see you, don't be silly. I went to go into your room after Katie stormed out but Cook had other ideas. He said it was just best to let you cool off first." Naomi explained. She wanted to ask what the argument was about but she was just waiting for the right moment.

"Yeah he knows me too well. I'll have to apologise to him and thank him when he gets back. I was a right bitch to him just now." Emily sighed.

"Yeah I heard." Naomi chuckled softly. "Em, what were you and Katie fighting about?"

Emily shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I told her about us. Things got a little heated and she started going on at me about some personal stuff I'd rather not get into right now, if that's alright."

Naomi nodded but her insides were knotted in guilt. She'd been the cause of this. She felt like shit because since she'd met Emily she seemed to be making the redheads already complicated life worse. She was about to say sorry to Emily but the smaller girl seemed to be able to read her thoughts.

"It wasn't about you Naomi so don't start thinking that, not even for a second. Now I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to spend a nice relaxing evening cuddled up with my girlfriend, ok?" Emily wasn't going to have Naomi needlessly blaming herself for one of her and Katie's bitch fits. She was feeling very drained though so curling up beside Naomi seemed like a heavenly idea. "I just need to grab a quick shower then I'm yours for the night." She smiled getting up and heading towards the door. "Make yourself at home Naoms"

Naomi was just finishing her Jack & coke when Emily came back into the room wear a string vest top and shorts, one hand still towel drying her hair. Her wet red locks clinging around her shoulders and neck, little droplets of water running down her porcelain skin. Naomi's jaw hit the floor. Emily had never looked sexier to her than right now. She knew she was staring at her but she couldn't help herself, her eyes refused to stop roaming over Emily's body. She was aware she was being asked something but her Emily induced lust trance was making the words sound fuzzy and far away.

When Naomi had failed to answer her, Emily looked up at her for the first time since coming back into the room. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw how Naomi's eyes were glazed over, looking at her with pure want and lust and she felt her ears go red. She suddenly felt very naked and vulnerable under the blonde's intense gaze and it scared the shit out of her. She knew she was being irrational because she had nothing to be afraid of with Naomi but she couldn't shake the feeling. Since she'd met Naomi things had progressed quite quickly, feelings had grown faster than she had thought possible and Emily was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by it all.

Naomi snapped out of her daze when she saw something akin to panic or fear flash across Emily's flushed face. She realised she must have been looking at the petite girl in front her like she was a piece of meat to be devoured and she chastised herself inwardly. Emily had had an emotional day and here she was lusting after her openly when she should be trying to comfort her. It did hurt her though that she had seen the fear in Emily's eyes, no matter how brief it had been, because it meant that Emily was harbouring doubts about her. "Sorry Emily, was in a w-world of my own. W-what did you say?" She stuttered out, tearing her gaze away from the redhead and averting it to a painting hanging behind her.

"I eh, I was just asking what take away you'd be in the mood for, don't really feel like cooking tonight." Emily shrugged casually, or trying to at least. She had a feeling Naomi had spotted her anxiousness because the already awkward atmosphere seemed to thicken and it made her feel guilty.

"Anything, whatever you're in the mood for Ems." Naomi smiled attempting to keep her voice light and breezy, a mean feat.

"Cool, well I'm just going to throw this into the wash" Emily smiled and held up her towel "and then I'll grab a menu and we can decide. Can I get you another drink?" She waited for Naomi nod and left the room. When she got to the kitchen she leaned forward against the counter and took a few deep breaths to chill herself out. She didn't want the argument she had had with Katie to have the effect on her that the older twin had wanted. Her going out with Naomi was nothing like what had happened before, in fact the two situations couldn't be more dissimilar. Sighing, she made the drinks grabbed a pizza menu and headed back into Naomi.

They spent the evening eating pizza and watching movies, the tension between them eased away gradually and they had curled up together in a comfortable silence. At around 11 o'clock, Naomi noticed that Emily's breathing had evened out and she realised the smaller girl had fallen asleep on her. She didn't want to disturb her so she just sat there softly caressing her hair. Emily looked so peaceful and serene asleep that Naomi knew she could spend hours just watching her. The feelings of love she had for Emily bubbled up inside her, she just wanted to wake the girl up and kiss the life out of her and tell her that she was in love with her. Not a chance of her doing that though, Naomi knew it would well freak Emily out if she was to proclaim her love for her so soon in their blossoming relationship. Sighing, she contented herself with just being this close to Emily.

She heard the front door close loudly signalling Cook's return and immediately checked to see if it had disturbed her sleeping beauty. It hadn't. Cook came into the room and smiled at Naomi.

"She been out long?" Cook whispered, smiling at how cute his best friend looked wrapped up in her girlfriend.

"A little while, I didn't want to wake her, she looks so peaceful and she was really drained after today" Naomi whispered softly back to the understanding young man in front of her. "How's Katie?" She asked, surprising herself and Cook.

"She's fine blondie, nothing keeps our Katiekins down for too long." He assured her. He was inwardly very pleased Naomi had bothered to ask after the older twin. He liked the bottle blonde more every day and had a feeling she was going to be very good for Emily. Nobody really knew it except for him but Emily hadn't really been herself for a long time and she needed something positive in her life right now. "Do you want me to help you get her to bed?" He offered knowing well how difficult it could be to wake Emily and get her to her room once she'd crashed out.

"No it's ok, I'll wake her up soon." Naomi smiled thankfully at Cook who nodded and said goodnight, leaving the room.

Naomi left Emily to sleep soundly for another half an hour before taking the plunge and deciding to wake her. She bent down and started to trace little kisses around her face and very quickly Emily's blurry eyes fluttered open. She smiled lazily up at Naomi. "Hey sleepy, time to go to bed." She giggled at the confused look on Emily's face as she moved of the blonde.

"Shit sorry Naoms." She mumbled out sleepily and yawned. She hadn't meant to fall asleep but lying across Naomi had been so cosy.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Naomi replied shyly. "Anyway bed?" She asked while she stretched herself out, her back feeling stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. Emily nodded and stood up holding her hand out, which the blonde took instantly and they made their way to Emily's bedroom. Neither girl said anything until they had changed and gotten under the covers. Naomi made to spoon Emily as soon as she was in the bed and the redhead instantly backed into her.

"Thanks Naomi." Emily said softly, draping her arm across Naomi's.

"For what?" Naomi asked breathing in the scent of Emily's hair.

"For staying with me tonight." Emily whispered so quietly that Naomi barely heard her.

"Of course I stayed. No thanks needed." Naomi smiled and left a little kiss in Emily's neck. "Night Ems" She said snuggling into the petite girl even more.

"Night Naoms"


	14. Chapter 14

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, always makes me smile reading them.**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The next few days passed by quickly, with little drama. Nothing had been said at work to Naomi about the blazing argument Emily and Katie had had on Tuesday, everyone deciding wisely that it was not a topic to be brought up for discussion. Katie and Karen had of course been shooting death glares at Naomi since then but she took no heed of them, so long as she had Emily she didn't care.

Emily. Naomi had spent every night this week at her petite girlfriend's apartment just enjoying spending time together and getting to know each other better. Emily had seemed more at ease around Naomi now than she had after telling Katie about them the other day. When Naomi had woken up on Wednesday morning she had found Emily just looking at her with a strange smile on her face and a look in her eyes that the blonde couldn't decipher. Since then Emily had been a lot more relaxed with her and had even been openly affectionate towards her at work, though only in front of her friends.

Last night they had gone out with Cook and the gang for a few drinks after work and Emily had held her hand in her own for nearly the entire evening, earning herself a bit of teasing from Effy and Cook. Thing were really starting to go great for them and Naomi couldn't have been happier. That was until now. It was Friday afternoon and the show was nearly over which meant in roughly 3 hours from now she would be bringing Emily on the date she had asked her on. She was a bundle of nerves about the whole thing, not only was she worried about the redhead enjoying herself but she was also hoping that tonight would be the night that they slept together for the first time.

Emily had been wonderful about everything, never once pushing Naomi to do anything she wasn't ready for. Trouble was, Naomi had, without even initially realising it, been ready since she'd first set eyes on her beautiful girlfriend and she couldn't shake this niggling feeling in the back of her mind that maybe Emily was the one holding back. Sighing, she busied herself tidying her desk up and getting herself ready to leave. Once she heard the credits roll she got up and made her way to the dressing room to wait for Emily to say goodbye until later that evening.

Emily came into the room and smiled immediately upon seeing her. "Hey you!" She walked over and wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist giving her a slow soft kiss in greeting.

Naomi relaxed into the kiss, throwing her own arms around Emily's slender neck, the world fading into oblivion in a way only Emily's lips on her own could make happen. "Hey you back" She smiled back at her dreamily. She was about to kiss Emily again when the sound of someone clearing their throat and muttering "Fuck's sake" made her freeze. She didn't need to look over to the door to know who it was.

Emily sighed and her shoulders slumped. "What do you want Katie?" She asked not even bothering to turn around to her sister, instead just leaning her head against Naomi's stiffened shoulder.

"Need to talk to you Emsy" Katie said in a sickly sweet voice before glaring at Naomi and adding venomously "…_alone_"

"Fine" Emily groaned, annoyance clear in her tone. "Give me a minute, ok?" She said turning her head to her sister for the first time since she'd entered the room. When Katie didn't move she almost lost her patience. "That means fuck off now Katie. I'll come to find you in a few minutes yeah" Emily was pissed off at her sister's intrusion, she was pissed off because she knew what Katie wanted to talk about but most of all she was pissed of that her girlfriend was stood in her embrace like a statue, looking terrified to move.

"Whatever" Katie snorted before turning on her heal and leaving the room.

As soon as she had gone Emily felt Naomi loosen up slightly. "You ok?" She asked catching Naomi's gaze with her own.

Naomi looked at her blankly for a few second before snapping out of it. "Y-yeah I'm fine" She answered rather unconvincingly. "I better get going anyway, need to get ready for tonight." She managed a smile, bending down to place a quick peck on Emily's lips.

"About that" Emily said letting Naomi out of her arms. "Do you want me to pick you up instead? You haven't got a car so it'd be easier, wouldn't it?"

"Just be ready at 8 Ems." Naomi squeezed Emily's hand gently before making her exit. She still had a few things to make sure of before meeting Emily later. She rushed home to get ready knowing she'd have to get to Emily's building long before 8 to make sure everything was perfect. Once she was ready she called a taxi and was out the door as soon as it arrived. She called Cook and told him she was on her way and he was waiting outside for her by the time the cab pulled up.

"Naomikins babe!" He wrapped her into hug and twirled her around. "Everything is ready for you, you'll just need this." He said putting her down and giving her a key. "Emilio's up there now getting ready" He grinned.

"Thanks Cook you're a life saver." Naomi smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek and if she wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn she saw him blush a little.

"No worries babe, just have a good night yeah. I won't be back tonight so you'll have the place all to yourselves all evening." He wiggled his eyebrows at her laughing and got a smack in the arm back from a blushing Naomi. They said their goodbyes and she made her way into the complex to finish setting everything up hoping Cook hadn't forgotten anything.

When she was satisfied that she had it all to her liking (and hopefully Emily's too) she looked at her watch to check the time and made her way to Emily's apartment. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she knocked on the door. She chuckled quietly when she heard some muffled profanities through the door and a flustered looking Emily appeared before her.

"Hey Naoms, I'm nearly ready, I'll just be a sec-" Emily's voice caught in her throat when she took in tall leggy blondes outfit. She was wearing a stunning black evening dress that was a lot shorter than the blue dress she'd worn on their last official date and her make-up made her eyes look incredibly smoky and intense. "Wow" She breathed out huskily. "You look amazing Nai."

"Thanks, so do you" Naomi couldn't help herself from raking her eye's up and down Emily's lithe body. She was wearing a deep purple skin tight dress that on anyone else with Emily's hair colouring wouldn't work but on the petite redhead it looked perfect, clinging to all the right places. Her hair was clipped up and quaffed, showing of her perfect neck and shoulders. It was all Naomi could do not to drool.

"Eh come in, I just have to grab my bag and phone then I'll be ready to go" Emily motioned Naomi in the door and tore her gaze away from the beautiful blonde knowing that if she didn't then they wouldn't be going anywhere. She rushed of back to her room and grabbed her things and was back at Naomi side in less than a minute.

"So you ready to go?" Naomi smirked noting the eagerness that was rolling off the smaller girl in waves. Taking her hand, they quickly made their way to the elevator. "Ems is it ok if we take your car and I drive?" She asked once inside the lift.

"Sure" Emily smiled getting her car keys out of her bag and handing them to her. "So where are we going?" She asked unable to hold off the question anymore. She had been asking all week but Naomi hadn't been forthcoming with any details. She thought that now they were actually on date maybe Naomi would let her know, turns out she was wrong. The blonde just smiled at her and tapped her nose with her finger before getting out of the lift.

They walked over to Emily's car and swiftly got in. Once Emily had her seatbelt in place Naomi turned to her and handed her a blindfold. Emily laughed and looked at her like she was mad. "Fuck Naoms , what kinda kinky date have you got planned for us?"

"Just trust me and put it on Ems, please?" Naomi smiled. She was happy when the redhead complied albeit throwing her a dubious look in the process.

"Alright, you have me at your mercy. Let's get going." Emily giggled feeling a little stupid having a blindfold on. When Naomi pulled out of the underground car park Emily tried to take note of what direction the jeep was going and turning but it was a fruitless endeavour.

After about 10 minutes of driving around Naomi pulled up outside their destination. "Ok Ems we're here. You can take that of now although it's a shame, you look really cute in it." Naomi grinned at Emily and got out of the jeep.

When she took the blindfold off Emily looked around in confusion and hopped out of the car. "Naomi we haven't gone anywhere" She said staring at her apartment building wondering what the fuck was going on.

"Your very perceptive aren't you Em?" Naomi joked and took Emily's hand leading her back into the complex and into the lift, ignoring the questions being fired her way. As soon as they entered it she pressed the top floor button.

"Ok I don't get this. Why are we going to the top floor? What's going on?" Emily pouted at Naomi's failure to answer her. She was perplexed as to what the beautiful blonde had up her sleeve. Naomi just smiled and winked at her before leaning in and capturing her lips. As soon as the elevator doors pinged open Naomi broke away from Emily who let out a whimper in protest as she was led over to the fire escape door and up the stairs to the roof door. "Naomi we can't go out there. The door is locked and besides residents aren't allowed up here."

"Don't worry, just close your eyes" Naomi said softly as she took out the key she gotten earlier off Cook. Once the door was open she moved to stand behind Emily, who had done as requested and closed her eyes, and gently led her out onto the roof. "Ok, you can open them now." She said nervously and awaited Emily's reaction.

When Emily opened her eyes she was stunned. Naomi had set up a canopy with fairy lights wrapped around it and a blanket with lots of cushions strewn about. There was a picnic basket beside it and a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. Even her own ipod and speaker deck were there. The whole thing looked amazing. "Naomi-" She started to say but realised she was at a loss for words. No one had ever done anything so romantic for her.

Naomi cleared her throat anxiously, not knowing if Emily was happy or displeased with what she'd organised for their date. "Well umm…see I didn't think you wanted to go out anywhere that was too public and there's supposed to be a meteor shower hitting tonight so then I thought…well you know a night picnic to watch it maybe…and your building already has a great view of the city so…" She trailed of not knowing what else to say. Emily's silence was really starting to unnerve her. "Em, say something" She added quietly.

Emily had listened to every word Naomi had said behind her but was still too speechless to reply until she heard how worried Naomi sounded when she asked her to say something. Her mind snapped back into gear and she turned around and lunged herself at the taller girl wrapping her into a mighty Fitch hug. "It's perfect Naomi, you're perfect!" Her muffled voice said into Naomi's neck. She pulled back and kissed her fiercely. If she any doubts left that she wasn't in love with Naomi they had vanished the second she had opened her eyes.

They kissed hungrily for a few minutes before Naomi broke away and led them over to the blanket. She put Emily's ipod on and grabbed the picnic basket to take out an assortment of cheeses and pâté with bread and crackers. "I didn't know what you'd like so I got a bit of everything." She grinned at Emily who was beaming at her again with that same strange look she'd had in hers eyes on Wednesday morning.

"How did you do all this Nai?" Emily muttered staring adoringly at Naomi. She didn't want to admit it out loud but she had been nervous about what the blonde had planned for them for their date, worrying about where they would be going and who would see them together. She couldn't believe that Naomi had taken her need for privacy into consideration, had gone out of her way to ensure it even. She hated herself for putting her girlfriend in that position.

"Well when I figured out what I wanted to do for you I talked to Cook and he agreed to help me. He brought most of this stuff up here and talked to the building manager about letting him and his girlfriend up here for the night." She poured two glasses of champagne and passed one to Emily. "The meteor shower is supposed to hit around 10 and thankfully it's a crystal clear night so we should get to see it perfectly." She finished taking a sip of her drink. She looked over at Emily expecting to see a smile on her face but instead she was frowning. "Emily is something wrong?"

Emily was annoyed at herself. Not only had Naomi made sure they were in private but she'd also gotten Cook to help and say it was him that would be up here on a date not them. She'd have to do something to change this fucked up situation they were in. If she wanted to be with Naomi then they couldn't do it like this. Naomi was too good to be true and she knew she'd be a fool if she let the shit in her life be a burden on her, on them. "I'm great Naoms, just trying to figure out how I didn't notice my ipod and docking station missing from the living room. Burglars could have a field day in my place and I wouldn't notice." She joked trying to cover up her worries. She sighed in relief when Naomi seemed to accept her answer.

"Guess Cook missed his calling." Naomi quipped back though she knew there was something else on Emily's mind that she wasn't saying. She decided to let it go, hoping she could cheer the redhead up so they could enjoy there date.

They spent the next hour laughing and joking. Emily had shoved her concerns to the back of her head realising that she was making Naomi doubt hers efforts for their date with her behaviour, which was the last thing she wanted to do. Emily had asked if she should run down for to her apartment for more drinks when the champagne had dried up but was impressed when Naomi produced another bottle from the picnic bag with an ice coat on it.

When the meteor shower started, they both lay down side by side clasping hands. Naomi turned her head to look at Emily and was ecstatic to see that the small red heads eyes were lit up with excitement and wonder at the display playing out above her in the sky. Her face was glowing and she looked so happy that Naomi could not stop the word vomit that happened next. "I love you" She blurted out, her eyes widening in panic as Emily's head snapped towards her and she realised she'd said it out loud. Naomi shot up on her arms instantly. "I mean…shit, sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud…fuck...I'm such a-"

Emily had been watching the meteors streak across the sky in wonder. She'd shamefully never watched a meteor shower before and was totally awestruck by the scene above her. It was beautiful and amazing like the wonderful girl beside her, holding her hand. When Naomi said she loved her she could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a second. Emily knew she was in love with Naomi but she had never even dreamed that the blonde would feel the same way about her. She thought she was going crazy falling in love so fast, and yet here was Naomi saying it to her first, offering her heart out to her. She watched as Naomi started to panic and set herself into freaked out babble mode so she leaned up and forward quickly and kissed the blonde passionately. She wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her down so the Naomi was nearly lying on top of her. When they broke apart for air Emily looked deep into the unsure azure eyes that stared back at her. "I love you too." She whispered honestly.

Naomi felt like she was about to explode with joy when Emily had returned her accidental declaration. She saw that look she hadn't been able to place before in Emily's eyes and realised what it was. It was pure love. "You do?" She asked shakily.

"I do" Emily smiled up at her tenderly, her eyes brimming with emotion.

"Make love to me Emily." Naomi said softly but forcefully. She didn't want Emily to think she had any doubts and silently hoped the red head had gotten over hers.

Emily's breathed hitched when she heard Naomi say that, not with fear though, with desire. Everything she never knew she wanted was right here in front of her and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to take it.

**Ok so I know, weird way to leave the chapter, but I think what happens next deserves a chapter of its own. Hope this one was ok. I'll try to have the next one up before the weekend. **


	15. Chapter 15

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**All mistakes are my own**

**THE FITCH SITCH **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Naomi was nervous. They were back in Emily's apartment now and the redhead hadn't said much to her since they'd both told each other they loved one another and Naomi had asked her to make love to her. Emily had asked if they could go back down to her place and they had wordlessly packed up the picnic things and brought her ipod down with them. Cook had told Naomi not to worry about the rest of the stuff because he would clear it away in the morning when he got back. She was now sitting in the living room staring out at the city below, anxiously waiting for Emily to come back from wherever she had disappeared to once they had gotten into her apartment. Naomi was starting to worry that maybe she'd freaked Emily out by telling her she loved her and that the smaller girl had only said it back because she had felt she had no other option. Maybe Emily didn't want her after all and was now somewhere in the apartment trying to think of a way to get rid of her. She felt tears start to burn her eyes at the thoughts she was having and hastily wiped them away not wanting to make a bigger fool of herself than she was sure she already had. She glanced at her watch. Emily had been M.I.A. for nearly half an hour. She was seriously thinking about just getting up and leaving when Emily strolled into the room smiling, with 2 glasses of red wine.

Emily's smile dropped when she saw a distraught looking Naomi staring at her wide eyed. "Naoms, what's the matter?" Emily placed the drinks down on the table in front of Naomi and sat down beside her, leaving her hand at the small of the taller girls back. Naomi said she was fine and attempted a smile but Emily knew better than that. "Tell me."

Naomi didn't know what to say. She didn't really want to tell Emily what had been going through her mind but at the same time she did want to know if any of her assumptions had been right. Taking a deep breath she decided to bite the bullet. "It's just you were gone so long I thought maybe I'd scared you off because of what I said earlier. You haven't really said anything since I eh…asked… you know" She felt herself going a deep shade of crimson as the words fell out of her mouth.

Emily felt like a complete idiot. She'd been so lost in her thoughts and what she'd been doing that she had inadvertently given Naomi the impression that she didn't want her. "Shit! I'm such a fucktard sometimes." She said more to herself than Naomi. "I'm sorry Naomi. I had something important to do and I kind of got lost in my own little world. I didn't mean to make you worry." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before standing up, picking up her drink and holding out her hand to Naomi. "C'mon, I'll show you what I was doing"

Naomi took Emily's hand, picking up her own drink and following her petite girlfriend, relief flooding her system that she hadn't, in fact, frightened Emily off her. Butterflies started a mini war in her tummy as she realised that Emily was leading her to her bedroom. Once they were in the room Naomi felt her jaw hit the floor and possibly went through it into the apartment below. "Oh" was all she could muster out. Emily had placed candles all around the room and the room was tidier than she'd ever seen it. She loved the girl but Emily was a complete slob when it came to her bedroom. Even the sheets had been changed from the ones that had been on them this morning, the bed was now rocking a deep maroon set that in contrast to the candle light gave the room a very warm romantic feel to it.

Emily was fidgeting nervously beside Naomi. Ever since the stunning blue eyed blonde had asked her to make love to her she'd been lost in thought about how to make it special for her. As soon as they had gotten into the apartment she'd rushed off to fix up her bomb site of a bedroom and set about making it as romantic as possible in such short notice. She wanted to try and make their first time together special but she felt she'd already monumentally cocked that up by failing to actually say anything to Naomi, leaving alone her to assume the worst. "I was just trying to tidy the room up for you, I'm sorry it took me so long I should've said-"

Naomi cut Emily off by turning around and capturing her lips with her own, wrapping her free hand around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her close. "It's beautiful, just like you," she whispered before pulling back slightly to take both their glasses and leave them on the dresser. Turning to face Emily again she smiled before pulling her into a deeper kiss. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the butterflies were threatening to explode out of her stomach and she was nervous as hell but as she kissed Emily she began to feel more turned on with every massage of her tongue and every second that passed.

Their hands began to move over each other with more and more fervour before Emily broke the kiss to look into her eyes. "I love you Naomi Campbell," she smiled before reaching up and kissing her again.

The world faded away and time seemed to slow down as the their embrace continued to deepen and grow more passionate. The butterflies in Naomi's stomach began to slow down and a fire inside her rose as Emily started to kiss down her neck before concentrating on gently sucking and nipping her pulse point. "God Emily," she moaned out. She felt Emily move her hands up her back to rest them at the top of her dress as their lips crashed against each other again. Slowly she felt Emily begin to pull down her zipper until it stopped just before her waist and her hand ran up her bare back before stopping again at the top, her other hand rising to meet it there too.

"I need to see you Nai," she husked out.

Naomi's knees began to feel weak at both the words and look the girl in front of her sported. Even in the candlelight Emily's face looked flushed but her eyes, God her eyes were almost black. Naomi nodded and watched as Emily began to gently disrobe her, her eyes drinking in every millimetre of new skin uncovered.

"So beautiful," she whispered as Naomi's dress fell to the floor. She stepped out of the dress and her heels before advancing upon Emily again.

"I need to see you too Emily" her hands going up and down the purple fabric, feeling Emily tremble at her touch. She unzipped her dress before little by little pulling it down her body. She gasped slightly when she noticed the redhead's sexy belly button piercing, wondering how the hell she'd not noticed that on her first day of work when she'd inadvertently walked in on the girl in her underwear.

They stood looking at each other for a moment in their underwear, both mesmerized by the other, before coming together to kiss again, backing towards the bed. When Naomi felt the soft mattress against her knees she sat down and pulled herself into the middle of the bed with Emily crawling on top of her, never once breaking their kiss.

Two pairs of hands began to leave goose bumps in their wake as they both explored each other's newly exposed flesh. Emily once more started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, moving lower to kiss and nibble at her collarbone her hand moving between them to clasp a bra clad breast. Naomi couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. She never imagined someone's touch could feel so amazing, could make her feel so alive. Her hand left to snake under her back to release her bra as Naomi herself reached behind Emily to unclasp hers.

Once both items were discarded they both paused to take in the new revelations, chests heaving as they looked at each other exposed breasts and erect nipples. They locked eyes again. Dilated pupils mirrored back at each other before Emily quickly returned to Naomi's lips, her body flush against her, bare breast against bare breast, hardened nipples moving together as the kiss intensified.

Naomi felt like she was in a sensory overload as Emily started to kiss her neck again, one hand in her hair, the other running up and down her side. "God Ems" she managed to breathe out as her fingertips pressed into Emily's back pulling them impossibly closer.

They kissed each other feverishly for what seemed like hours before Emily moved to straddle her, her lips and tongue moving to gently caress her along her collarbone and suprasternal notch for long minutes before moving lower and lower down her chest, taking a pebbled nipple into her mouth as a hand went to massage the other breast. Both girls moaned at the action and Naomi couldn't help the buck of her hips that brought her into direct contact with the wet heat of Emily's panties. She knew she was sopping herself but feeling the effect she was having on Emily caused her to flood herself even more.

"Jesus Emily," she gasped out as Emily moved to lavish attention on her other breast, nipping at the underside before gently biting her nipple, laving and circling the swollen nub with her tongue. She removed her fingers that had shifted to twine in her hair and took both of Emily's breasts into her hands and squeezed the mounds, her thumbs moving to graze her hardened peaks. Fuck, they felt incredible.

Emily ground down into her hips at the touch. "Fuck Naomi that feels…holy fucking fuck." She moved up and kissed her hard before resuming her journey down her body. She kissed and licked her stomach, feeling the taut muscles twitch beneath her skin before dipping in and flicking her belly button. Naomi cried out at the action and bucked against her again so she repeated what she did to even more guttural cries.

She was on her knees between her legs at this point and could smell the heady scent of her arousal. It was driving her wild, she wanted to rip the panties straight off her and take her there and then but there would be plenty of time for that later. She wanted to draw this out as long as possible, she wanted to convey her love for the blonde by worshipping her body, by taking her time and making love to every single square inch of her body. She had never felt this way with anyone else before her. She felt like she was floating in an ocean of arousal and pure happiness, she felt like she had finally come home. It was a new, powerful, all-consuming, emotive experience. She lifted one foot up and kissed her way from toes through calf, the underside of her knee right up to her inner thigh becoming drunk again on the smell of her before kissing her soaked panty clad centre. She smiled adoringly at her girlfriend as she began to plead for Emily to move her ministrations to where she so desperately needed them, before repeating the action on her other foot.

Naomi was shivering underneath her by the time she kissed her destination again. She could barely contain her own tremors pounding through her body at the thought of what was going to happen next. She hooked her fingers in her panties and dragged them down her stunning legs. The treasure she uncovered now lay before her and she couldn't hide the moan that escaped her as she took in Naomi in all her glistening glory. "Fuck Naomi, you're so beautiful. I love you so much." Without waiting for a reply she lowered herself and took her first taste of her, her tongue flat, slowly sweeping through her folds until she reached her engorged clit. She lapped her up and encircled the throbbing nerve bundle, softly sucking and flicking it. She heard Naomi cry out and she moaned in response before resuming her treatments on her exquisite organ.

Everything Emily had been doing to her was making Naomi feel like she was on fire, like molten lava was coursing through her veins. Every place she touched felt white hot. She never felt so wanted, so special or loved before. Seeing how tender Emily was being with her never made her feel so safe either. She opened herself up to her more and more with every caress, kiss and touch. She was so turned on she couldn't control the trembling of her body. When Emily finally removed her panties and touched her where she needed her so badly for the first time, she nearly came straight away. Her every nerve was ignited with a pleasure she never knew existed, her toes were curling and she was afraid she would tear the sheets she was clutching them so hard. Her clit was pulsating like it had its own out of control heartbeat. She'd never known desire like this, it was a foreign concept to her but her body was singing and then when she felt Emily tease her entrance with her fingers she felt her heart might just explode.

Her hips rose of their own accord to meet the questing digits and then Emily filled her up. Her fingers moved slowly at first as if exploring her before starting a steady rhythm. Her body quickly started to undulate in response. They were one, joined. She looked down at Emily only to find her looking back at her, love and wonderment beaming in her eyes. There was no longer a Naomi and an Emily, they had fused together, there was too much going on in both her mind and body to think of a witty portmanteau right now because fuck, Emily had just added another finger and she bucked hard up against her. She could feel everything, she could feel every single one of the three fingers inside of her, going deeper, curling against her inner wall, making her feel, hear and taste the fireworks going off inside her head.

She was close. She finally understood why the French call it La Petite Mort, the little death. She had always shrugged it off before as just plain pretentiousness but now she comprehended the phrase. She was moaning out all manner of curses and prayers but to hell with it she didn't care. Emily had her in some kind of whirling dervish dance, a truly out of body spiritual experience. She could feel herself beginning to clench around her lovers fingers. All of a sudden she felt lips on hers. She didn't question a thing, like why she could still feel her on her clit, just wrapped her hands into Emily's hair and opened her mouth to her, feeling them become one again, in two places, inside of her and in her mouth, at the same time. She could taste herself on Emily's tongue and then with a final flick of her thumb and a final curl of her fingers Naomi felt herself explode in the most earthshattering, life altering orgasm she never dreamed possible.

Emily kept kissing her through her every aftershock. She was no longer grazing her clit but she was still deep inside her, feeling every spasm if her muscles as her body slowly relaxed and her breathing and heartbeat began to regularise. When Naomi finally broke the kiss they looked at each other and the look of awe and unfathomable love in her eyes left Emily breathless. "I love you," she said hoarsely, "I love you so fucking much."

The smile on Emily's face threatened to split her face in two. Her heart was soaring as she sat up slightly to extricate her fingers from inside her sated girlfriend before moaning as she tasted her again whilst licking all three digits clean. "I love you too Naomi, you're incredible." She lay back against the pillows pulling her girlfriend close into her, stroking her hair and caressing her back and arm, peppering kisses on her head every so often.

Naomi lay with her head on Emily's chest, her hand running up and down her belly tracing delicate little patterns. She listened to her girlfriend's hypnotic fluttering heartbeat basking in the afterglow and wondrous intimacy between they shared. Soon her body succumbed to unwanted but much needed sleep, Emily having left her completely undone.

When Naomi woke again she was disorientated but the memories of a few short hours ago quickly flooded back to her. She couldn't contain the excitement that began to overwhelm her when she looked down at Emily wrapped snugly in her arms. She wanted her and she had to have her now, she simply couldn't wait. She ever so carefully extricated herself from Emily's loving embrace and shifted herself up onto the smaller woman, straddling her hips. Bending down she started to lightly trace Emily's jaw and lips with gentle fleeting kisses, smiling proudly when her girlfriend started to respond to her soft attentive touches.

When Emily opened her eyes she saw her girlfriend bearing down on her with the happiest of smiles on her face. She couldn't help the smile that radiated back at her, thoughts of her making love to Naomi swarming her mind, her core beginning to flood with wetness again. She had never made love to anyone before and the effect it was having on her libido was staggering. Being with Naomi was driving her crazy, scaring her, but more importantly it was changing her, filling her with hope and dreams of the possibilities of things to come. "Hey" she managed to croak out before pulling her girlfriend into a searing kiss. Emily felt her girlfriend squeeze her left breast and couldn't restrain herself from moaning into the kiss. She could feel Naomi smile against her lips as she groped her a little harder before moving to tease her nipple. She tried to buck her hips so that Naomi would fall forward and she'd be able to feel her flush against her body again but Naomi seemed to be a woman on a mission. She placed her hands on either side of Emily's body and bent down to take her other nipple into her mouth.

The feel of Emily's body writhing beneath her, moaning sensually at her touch was intoxicating to Naomi. This was all new territory for the inexperienced blonde in more ways than one. Sure, she'd never made love to a woman before, let alone have sex with one but that wasn't all. This was the first time she'd ever wanted to pleasure another person and it felt primal. She was craving Emily's body, yearning to touch her all over. She ran her hands down Emily's sides moving her legs in between the redheads and spreading them apart authoritatively and grabbing the back of the tops of her thighs pulling her into her. She didn't know where her newfound confidence was coming from but she trusted in it, wanting to make Emily feel as good as she had made her feel. She hungrily kissed her way back up from Emily's exquisite breasts and began gently biting at her neck, her hands now looping into the offending piece of fabric covering Emily's swollen centre.

For a girl that had never been with another woman, it shocked Emily at how adept she seemed to be in knowing how to touch her. Every moan that escaped her lips seemingly spurring on Naomi's powerful heated touches. When she felt her tug at her underwear she stiffened slightly. She needed to know that Naomi wanted this and wasn't feeling obliged to repay her earlier actions. She gently grabbed at Naomi's head, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Naomi, are you sure you want to do this?" She managed to rasp out timidly.

Naomi's heart broke at how worried Emily sounded and yet at the same time the love she felt for her intensified at her thoughtfulness. "My whole life, I've never been surer about anything else." She breathed out raggedly before kissing Emily soundly, desperately trying to convey how deeply she felt for her striking lover. "I love you" She whispered before continuing her exploration of the beautiful form beneath her.

After taking her time luxuriating in assaulting her neck, chest and stomach with kisses, pinches, nips and delicate touches aided on at every turn by Emily's breathy moans and gasps as well as her hyperactively bucking hips, Naomi found herself back at the gateway to heaven that was Emily's panties. She slowly tugged them down her girlfriend's shapely legs before almost having a panic attack at the glorious sight before her. 'Oh sweet fucking Jesus, I need to do something. I'm a girl. I've gotten myself off. I know the rudimentary basics of this and Emily? She's made me see the fucking stars, I know I can do the same for her' she thought frantically. Tentatively she ducked her head between Emily's legs knowing she hadn't been spotted in her moment of apprehension otherwise her girlfriend would have stopped her. She breathed in deeply, swooning at the scent of Emily's inebriating essence and it cast a spell over her like the sirens call. She was powerless to her need to touch and taste the girl beneath her.

Every single ounce of uncertainty she had evaporated as her mouth gravitated towards Emily's centre. She had intended to kiss her inner thighs, to gain a foothold and work her girl up a little bit more before taking the plunge but the raw smell of Emily's arousal was like a drug and after inhaling it only once, she was hopelessly addicted. She needed to taste her, touch her. If she could take her and make her come with even a quarter of the intensity that Emily had her, which had left Naomi shaking for a good fifteen minutes afterwards before she had passed out in a hazy bliss, that would make her happy…for now. She pushed her legs apart just a little bit more and dived in, running the tip of her tongue through her folds and gasped at the startlingly incredible taste of her lover. She tasted divine. Fuck Alain Ducasse and The Dorchester. Emily Fitch was what haute cuisine only dreamed it could be. She moaned deeply before running her tongue along her again, savouring her heavenly juices one more time before she extended her tongue a little further and plunged into her, tasting from the source. She moved her tongue inside her, feeling the strength of her muscles as they clasped against her. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to make her come by that, her tongue could only go a certain distance but fuck was she going to try. She inhaled deeply and incredibly that seemed to help her plunge deeper into Emily's constricting entrance flattening her tongue to take in as much or the girls tightening walls as her tongue massaged her. She reached up with one of her hands and grasped a rock hard nipple tweaking it between her index finger and thumb when suddenly her tongue was squeezed tight and a new flow of cum coated it and ran down her throat as Emily screamed her name.

Emily was shocked. She had never come so quickly in her life and her body was floating with the sheer intensity of it. Sated as she was, she didn't want them to stop. She wanted to make love to her stunning blonde girlfriend until the sun rose. She was about to pull her girl up for a kiss before she flipped her over and consumed her again but before she even had chance to stretch down Naomi took her clit into her mouth and started to slowly swirl around and flick the little bean. Emily groaned and if possible opened her legs even wider to her. She could feel Naomi moan against her and with the vibrations of this and what she was doing to her Emily felt the pressure rising in her again. She ran her fingers through Naomi's hair pulling her in even closer to her. They gently moved together. With every suck and flick felt herself rising and rising until Naomi nibbled her clit and another forceful orgasm blew through her.

As the blonde started kissing her thighs before pecking her way up her stomach, Emily couldn't believe the sex goddess above her. For basically a virgin in the realm of lady loving Naomi was a fucking natural. Emily pulled her back towards her lips and kissed her slowing and deeply, drinking her in. They kissed like this for a long time just drinking each other in before the ardour flamed up in both girls again. Her hand moved between Naomi's folds as her girlfriend ran her fingers through her own wetness. Soon they were inside each other again, pumping and rocking against each other frantically never once breaking the kiss.

Moans grew with ever rhythm and as the pleasure grew so did the need for oxygen. They pulled away gasping deeply for air and locked eyes as they continued pushing and rolling together. They came in tandem, each screaming out declarations of love to the other before collapsing in a tangle of sweaty, heavy arms and legs.

They held each other tightly, exhausted from the passion that threatened to consume them as sleep finally overcame them both.

**Yeah…so…hope that was ok.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**All mistakes are my own**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Sunlight breaking through the curtains was the first thing to alert Naomi to the new day. The bed being empty and cold beside her was the second. She sat up straight away as panic gripped her mind. Where was Emily? Why wasn't she still in bed with her? Had she freaked her out or messed up last night in some way? Was she regretting last night? Naomi was about to get up and go looking for her girlfriend when the bedroom door was kicked opened and Emily backed into the room carrying a tray full of breakfast goodies. Naomi let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and silently admonished herself for once again letting her insecurities get the better of her.

"Shit I was hoping you'd be still asleep. I wanted to wake you with breakfast in bed" Emily pouted as she turned around and saw Naomi sitting up in bed looking at her with…relief? 'Shit!' she thought, closing her eyes as she realised why the blonde would have the need to feel relieved. She should have waited for Naomi to wake up and then gone to make them something to eat. Naomi had probably gotten worried when she woke up to an empty bed. "I'm sorry. I've done this all wrong. I shouldn't have-"

"No!" Naomi squeaked out. "Emily it's lovely. You're a romantic little sod aren't you?" She beamed a smile at the redhead hoping it would take the now worried expression she held off her face.

Emily relaxed instantly and placed the tray down on the bed. "Hey! Less of the little you" She mock glared at the blonde before giggling and climbing back into bed. "I'm only romantic with you" She leaned over and gave Naomi a lingering kiss. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning" Naomi smiled shyly at her. Emily's kiss had memories of the night before fluttering around in her mind and she felt herself beginning to blush. She became acutely aware of the fact that she was completely naked under the sheets and Emily was now dressed in her string vest and shorts. She made a mental note to remedy that situation after breakfast.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Emily asked taking a mouthful of coffee and munching on a piece of toast.

"I should be getting home soon. I've barely seen my Mum all week. She's probably sent out search parties looking for me." The blonde joked. "You can come with if you'd like."

"I'd love to babe but I've got to get ready for that soap award show tonight. It's such a fucking pain that it's in London. Brian isn't even nominated so I don't know why he is so insistent we go. Katie will be bringing her Neanderthal of a boyfriend with her as well so fun to be had all round." Emily grumbled while finishing her breakfast completely oblivious to the shocked expression on her girlfriends face.

"What award show in London?" She choked out, hurt evident in her voice at not knowing anything about Emily's plans for the weekend. Finding out that the redhead would be spending the weekend with Brian also sent jealousy raging through her system. There had been nothing in Emily's diary about any events she would be attending this weekend, she was sure of it.

Emily looked at Naomi with utter confusion. Naomi had to have known about the award show, she would have had to have helped Karen with her and Katie's arrangement. Katie had even told her yesterday that Karen and Naomi had sorted everything out for them. Although now she thought about it, she realised that Naomi hadn't once mentioned it to her all week which wasn't like her at all. A very unsettling thought started to form in her mind. "Didn't you help Karen with-"

"I didn't fucking help Karen with anything Emily! There isn't even anything in your diary about it." Naomi snapped at her making the smaller girl flinch. She wanted to apologise but she couldn't, she was too angry and upset right now. Clearly she'd been deliberately left out of the loop about tonight's proceedings. It upset her further that Emily was now just staring at her dumbly. She quickly made the decision to leave, she needed to calm down and she couldn't do it here. She didn't want to say something to Emily that she knew she'd end up regretting later. Fuck this is not how she'd expected this morning to go. Getting up out of the bed she started to fumble around looking for her clothes.

Watching Naomi get out of bed snapped Emily out of her stupor. She hadn't witnessed the blonde get angry before and it had stunned her. She knew Naomi was entirely justified in her response to the situation but she couldn't help the twinge of hurt she felt at her snapping at her. "Naomi wait, don't go. I'm sorry I thought you knew. Please stay." She pleaded getting up herself to hold her girlfriend who now had tears in her eyes. She breathed out a sigh of relief when Naomi didn't push her away and let her. She guided her back to the bed to sit down and knelt in front of her. It didn't escape her that her girlfriend was naked but now was not the time for such thoughts. She was going to kill Katie when she saw her later. She knew her sister was behind this. "I'll fix this. This will be the last time I go to one of these things with Brian, ok? I can't get out of going today but I won't be going to any others after tonight. Karen must have sorted out all the arrangements before you started. It's my fault, I should have said something." She hated lying to Naomi and Katie certainly didn't deserve her covering for her but there was enough hostility between her girlfriend and sister already.

Naomi sighed dejectedly and grabbed at the sheets to cover herself. She saw a flash of pain in her girlfriend's eyes but she just didn't feel comfortable being naked in front of her right now. It was making her feel very self-conscious. Emily had just lied to her to cover for her sister and it really fucking hurt her. "Emily, tell me what happened a few months ago?" She knew all this shit with Katie was because of had gone on before and if Emily was serious about them then she was going to have to start showing her that she trusted her.

Emily sighed and closed her eyes. She sat down fully and scooted herself back against the wall before staring intently at Naomi. She knew she had to tell Naomi the truth she just hadn't planned on telling her the morning after they had made love for the first time. "Fuck it." She said resolutely. "At the start of this year Katie got me a new PA, the last girl that worked for me was a complete ditz so she decided she'd hire someone for me since the girl I'd hired had turned out to be a moron. The girls name was Mandy and-"

"That's the girl whose picture you keep in your desk, isn't it?" Naomi interrupted. "I wasn't snooping I saw picture the day I had to get the dry cleaning ticket." She added hastily upon seeing Emily's almost accusing quizzical look.

"Yeah that's her. I kept the picture as a reminder not to fuck up again" Emily answered in a tense tone. She wasn't annoyed that Naomi had seen the picture rather she was annoyed about the whole god damned situation. "Anyway for the first month or two everything was fine. Mandy was competent at her job and seemed to get along with everyone at work although Cook and Effy didn't like her or trust her at all. Should have listened to them but I didn't see a problem with her. She was doing her job and she didn't know I was gay so I thought they were just being paranoid." Emily took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, just talking about what happened was making her angry. She saw Naomi make a move to come over to her but held her hand up to stop her.

"We all went out for drinks after the show one night, nothing unusual about it except this time Mandy decided to come along to and she'd always declined to do so beforehand. Anyway that night I got blindingly drunk and Mandy said she'd help me home. Once we were alone outside she made a move on me and I let her so I ended up fucking her up against a wall at the side of the club we'd just come from." She looked at Naomi checking for any hint of disgust or judgement in her eyes but found only concern in them.

"At work the next day she started acting like we were a couple so I tried to explain to her that what had happened had been a stupid drunken mistake. She said she was hurt that I'd used her but she understood. Everything seemed fine over the next few weeks, neither of us brought that night up again and I was beginning to relax about it but that all changed when I started dating this girl I'd met at some magazine shoot. Mandy found out about it and started going crazy. She started threatening to go to the papers to out me if I didn't stop seeing her. She showed me copies of pictures she had of me fucking her outside that club. The fucking bitch totally set me up! I freaked out completely and did what she asked. She started acting like we were a couple again and demanding money off me and I went along with it because I was scared. Katie, Cook and Effy knew something was wrong and got me to tell them everything." She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and roughly wiped them away.

Naomi desperately wanted to comfort her girlfriend but she knew Emily didn't want her to. She was shocked by what she heard so far but all the things she'd seen and heard since starting her job were now starting to make sense. She wanted to find this Mandy girl and kick the shit out of her for hurting Emily so badly.

"Effy went straight to JJ to see if the confidentiality agreement would help but when he went to get the contract it was gone. She'd already broken into his office at some point and stolen it. Katie fucking lost it and kicked the shit out of her. Effy called our agent and told him what was going on and he went straight into damage control while JJ called in a few favours with some friends and managed to secure a gag order on Mandy so she couldn't out me to any papers. He also managed to get a restraining order against her for me and Katie. The worst to come out of what happened was a story about Katie smacking 'some girl' in a club. I don't know how he did it and I don't want to know either but Cook managed to get the memory card with the original pictures on it and destroyed it. I nearly fucked up mine and Katie's careers for some sleazy drunken shag with a complete nutcase." Emily couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying hysterically, her whole body was shaking with the force of them. The guilt she felt for causing so much trouble to her sister, her friends and now her girlfriend overwhelmed her. She couldn't even look at Naomi now in case she saw the distain she felt for herself mirrored in the blonde's eyes. It was because of all this that Naomi herself had been treated so badly by Katie and Karen. She couldn't get Katie to understand that Naomi was nothing like Mandy no matter how hard she tried.

Naomi wrapped the sheet around herself and shuffled over to Emily. Ignoring the smaller girl's protests, she grabbed a hold of her and dragged her into a tight embrace rocking her back and forth trying desperately to calm her down. Emily was so upset she'd actually started hyperventilating. She heard a door slam in the apartment and shouted for Cook to come help her.

When Cook came into the apartment and heard Naomi's panicked call for him he ran straight into Emily's room. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?" He screamed at Naomi rushing over to Emily and grabbing her out of Naomi's arms. "I SWEAR TO FUCK IF YOU'VE HURT HER I'LL KILL YOU" He shouted at the cowering blonde leaving the room with Emily in his arms. The only time he'd seen Emily this upset before was after she'd come out to her Mother and after that whole blackmail incident with that Mandy cunt.

Naomi got up and quickly threw on one of Emily's t-shirts and a pair of shorts as soon as Cook had left the room. She saw the sheer hatred in his face directed towards her when she came into the room and she knew he had meant it when he said he kill her if she'd hurt Emily but she didn't care she had to make sure Emily was ok.

Cook gently lay Emily on the couch and ran to get her some water. When he came back he sat her up and put the glass to her mouth getting her to take a few slip slowly until she started to calm down. "What the fuck did she do to you babe?" He asked her as softly as he could even though his blood was boiling. The twins were his family, his life and he vowed he'd never let anyone hurt them again. Emily was shaking her head at Cook but he didn't know what she meant. He heard Naomi come into the room and turned to throw her out of the apartment but Emily grabbed his arm and he could see her eyes were pleading with him not to. "What's happened Naomi?" He asked though clenched teeth.

Naomi flinched when Cook turned towards her and she was grateful when Emily had stopped him. She could see Emily was starting to calm down and was breathing more easily now and started to inch her way towards her girlfriend albeit wearily in Cooks presence. She completely understood where he was coming from but that didn't ease her apprehension around him at the moment. "Emily told me what happened with Mandy. She got really upset, she couldn't breathe and I didn't know what to do. I heard you come in and I called you to help. I swear I didn't do anything to her."

Cook looked back at Emily for confirmation that the blonde's account of things was the truth and calmed down when the petite redhead nodded at him. He backed away letting Naomi pass him and relaxed completely when he saw Emily wrap her arms around the taller girl, clinging to her. He felt guilty for assuming the worst of Naomi and put his hand on her shoulder, pulling it back almost immediately when she flinched at his touch. "I'm sorry Naomi. When I saw Emily like that I just snapped. I didn't-"

"It's ok Cook" Naomi turned to look at the young man. "I would have acted the same way." She turned back to her fragile girlfriend and lifted her up slightly so she could hold onto her better. "It's ok Ems. I love you. Everything is going to be ok. I promise." She cooed into Emily's ear softly. She smiled when Emily nodded her head and buried herself deeper into her embrace.

"I l-love y-you N-Naomi" Emily managed to choke into her shoulder, her voice dry and hoarse from all the crying. Getting everything out in the open had been a like a weight taken off her shoulders and the fact that Naomi hadn't freaked out and left her was unbelievable to her. When Cook had come into her room she wasn't able to tell him it wasn't Naomi's fault and it pained her to see him treat Naomi the way he had but she knew her girlfriend understood why he had and didn't think any less of him for it. Naomi was amazing. After all the shit she'd been through she never once thought she'd find happiness and yet here it was in the shape of the beautiful blonde cradling her. "I'm s-sorry."

"Shh there's nothing to be sorry about Emily, none of this is your fault." Naomi gently reassured the smaller girl.

Cook had tears in his eyes. He'd never thought that the two girls were in love, just assumed they really liked each other but watching them now you'd have to be blind not to see it. It was radiating of them in waves. He backed out of the room feeling like an intruder in their private moment and made his way to the kitchen to get another glass of water for Emily and a stiff drink for himself. Cautiously, he made his way back to the living room and was relieved to see that Emily was now sitting up with her head in her hands and Naomi was rubbing her back soothingly. "Here Emilio, drink that slowly babe." He said handing her the water.

"Thanks Cook" Emily smiled at him but grimaced when she tasted the beverage. "Eugh Cook what the fuck is this?" She glared at a dumbfounded Cook. "Fucking water? Can't you see how emotional I am? Get me some fucking vodka you tosser"

Cook and Naomi both burst out laughing. "Glad to see you're back to yourself babe" Cook howled before lighting a spliff and passing it to her. "What about you, blondie?" He asked leaving the room without waiting for an answer. He was back within moments with a bottle of vodka and two extra glasses.

"You sure it's a good idea Em, you have that thing to go to tonight?" Naomi asked carefully, mindful of the fact that this topic was where the morning had started to go wrong for them.

"Fuck it, I'm not going. I'll call Katie in a little bit to let her know. Or maybe you could do it for me" She looked over at Cook pointedly. "You owe me for that time I had to tell her you used her favourite handbag she'd loaned me to throw up in"

Cook smiled over at her gleefully. "I would have done it for you anyway seen as you're upset and all but since you decided to call in that debt its now null and void babe, can't use that one again." He said proudly and ducked the cushion that Emily hurled at him.

"Fucking wanker" Emily giggled as he left the room to call Katie. She turned to Naomi and saw her staring at her lovingly. "I'm sorry about before Naoms, I didn't mean to be such a fucking drama queen." She couldn't help the embarrassment she felt from making its way into her voice.

"Don't be silly babe. I can't imagine having to go through something like that. Thank you though." She said giving Emily's thigh a tender comforting squeeze.

"Thank you?" Emily looked at her girlfriend incredulously. "For what lying to you, making a show of myself after telling you or for Cook nearly attacking you when he came in?" She hadn't intended it to come out as harsh as it had but it was beyond her what the blonde could possibly be thanking her for.

Naomi ignored Emily's tone completely knowing her girlfriend was still feeling very sensitive. "For trusting me enough to tell me" She said simply but her eyes conveyed how deeply privileged she felt at Emily letting her in. She saw regret fill Emily's features and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. "Don't apologise, I understand." She was happy when Emily visibly relaxed, sending the blonde a shy smile.

"Well that's done now babe. Hard job it was too, Katiekins was all geared up to come over here and drag you to London but I sorted it out. She said she'll be over tomorrow afternoon though so you have been warned." Cook shook his finger at Emily, jokingly. Emily just rolled her eyes and slumped back into the sofa leaning against Naomi.

All three of them spent the rest of the day drinking, laughing and joking, Naomi and Cook doing their level best to cheer Emily up. Emily was worried about the confrontation she was sure to have with her sister the next day but she knew Cook would back her up and Naomi would be there for her as well. As long as she had Naomi, Emily knew she could do and face anything. She asked Naomi to stay with her again that night and was delighted when then blonde didn't hesitate in agreeing. Feeling totally drained they went to bed early and passed out within minutes, holding each other closely.


	17. Chapter 17

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**All mistakes are my own**

**As always thank you to all who have been reviewing my story so far, I love reading them.**

**THE FITCH SITCH **

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Naomi, will you bloody well sit down, all that pacing you're doing is starting to give me motion sickness." Gina said with amusement as her daughter blushed furiously, mumbled an apology and took a seat opposite her at the kitchen table. "What wrong love? You've been acting like there is a bee in your bonnet since you got home this morning. Trouble with Emily?"

"No!" Naomi squeaked, snapping her eye's up to meet her mothers. "Things are great with Emily, really great." She attempted to smile but she knew her Mother could see right through her. Things were great with Emily so she wasn't lying but ever since she'd left Emily's earlier in the day she'd been going crazy with worry. Emily had told her it was for the best if she were to deal with Katie on her own when she came over to confront her for not showing up at the awards show the night before. Naomi had wanted to stay with Emily for support figuring she would need some but she knew Cook would be there for her girlfriend. She was incredibly anxious now though because she hadn't heard from Emily since she had left and she was starting to worry. She knew Emily was still quite emotionally fragile since opening up to her yesterday and Naomi didn't know how she would be after talking to her sister today but could guess it wouldn't be good.

"I'm just worried about her, ok? She didn't turn up to this thing her sister wanted her to go to last night and Katie was meant to go round to hers today to have it out with her but I haven't heard anything yet so…" Naomi trailed off feeling embarrassed for sounding so needy. When it came to Emily though she was needy and she didn't care. She felt like she wanted to spend every minute of every day with her red headed beauty and instead of scaring her, like she knew it should have, she was filled with warmth by it.

"Why does it bother Katie that Emily didn't show up. If she didn't want to go then so be it." Gina said taking a mouthful of coffee and looked at Naomi expectantly.

"Yeah, well, it's complicated Mum." Naomi replied shortly. She really didn't want to get into explaining the ins and outs of her relationship with her Mum right now. Besides, telling her Mum why things were complicated between Emily and Katie would involve letting her know what had happened in Emily's past and that wasn't her story to tell.

"These things often are love." Gina sighed and returned her attention back to the paper she had been reading through. She'd barely seen her daughter all week and had wanted to have a chat with her about her new found love but she could tell that now was not the right time. She was curious to know how Naomi was coping with having never had anybody in her life to suddenly being in love and in a relationship.

"Yeah tell me about it" Naomi sighed and got up from the table. "I'm going up to my room for a lie down ok" She didn't wait for a reply. When she got to her room she flopped herself down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was starting to get really annoyed at Emily for not letting her know if she was ok. It had been 8 hours since she'd last spoken to her girlfriend and she hadn't heard anything, not even from Cook. She could always call Emily herself but she felt that if Emily hadn't been in touch with her yet it was probably because she didn't want to speak to her at the moment. The thought alone made her chest feel tight. She never wanted to be someone that Emily didn't want to talk to.

She lay there thinking how much her life had changed in the past couple of weeks. This time two weeks ago her biggest worry was starting a new job and now here she was going crazy with worry about a girl who had come into her life and blown her world apart with a simple smile. She felt like she was going quietly insane. Two weeks ago she cared about no one apart from her Mother and now she had friends that mattered to her and a girlfriend that it physically hurt her to be away from. How? How had all this happened to her in such a short span of time? She hadn't really been able to completely get her mind around all the changes in her life. When she wasn't spending all her time with Emily she was spending all her time thinking about her. It was frustrating and fantastic all at the same.

Her phone vibrated suddenly and Naomi nearly fell of the bed in her haste to reach for it. Her heart sank a little when she saw it was from Cook. Fuck it though, any word was better than none.

**Pack an overnight bag blondie. Picking you up in 15 yeah. **

Naomi didn't bother replying and got up to start grabbing a few things she needed and a change of clothes. She wondered why Emily hadn't text her herself to let her know but she'd find out soon enough. Right now she was just happy that she'd be seeing Emily at all. She tidied herself up and ran downstairs to tell her Mum she was leaving and wait for Cook. She practically pulled the front door off its hinges when she saw him pull up outside. "What's going on Cook?" She asked hopping into the passenger seat. She'd barely closed the car door before Cook pulled away and started driving in the direction of Emily's.

"Emilio wanted me to pick you up and drop you off at ours before she gets back." He answered without looking at her. He looked tired and paler than usual and Naomi could tell something was wrong.

"Gets back from where?" She pushed as he clearly wasn't being forthcoming with any information which made her feel uneasy.

"The hospital babe, I'm heading back there to pick her up after I drop you off" He chanced a glance at Naomi and saw the colour completely drain from her face. "Emily is fine Naomi. Her Mum called Katie when she was at ours. Their dad took a funny turn this morning and they've been at the hospital all day with him. It ain't serious so don't worry or nothing."

When Naomi had heard 'Emily' and 'hospital' in the same sentence she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Fear and panic gripped her entire system and she struggled to listen to the rest of what Cook was telling her. She just about managed to understand that it wasn't Emily but her dad that was ill and she felt herself relax slightly. "What happened? Why didn't she call me?" She choked out.

"Her dad had chest pains this morning so her Mum got him to the hospital. When the girls got the call they literally ran out of the apartment. Emilio forgot her phone so she couldn't call ya. Rob's fine though yeah, turns out he just has high blood pressure. Doctors are keeping him in overnight." Cook reached over and gave Naomi's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"How is she? How's Katie?" Naomi asked processing everything Cook had just told her. She couldn't help but feel that Emily didn't ever seem to be able to catch a break in her life. Something upsetting was always happening to her. She was relieved when Cook said the twins were both fine. However much she didn't like Katie she didn't want the girl to be in any distress.

Cook got them to the apartment building in record time and gave Naomi his keys to let herself in before speeding off back to the hospital. When she got in she took a look around and decided to tidy the place up a bit to make herself useful. She left her things in Emily's room, made the bed and put a fresh set of Emily's bed clothes under her pillow. She washed the glasses that had been left in the living room from the day before and threw out the empty bottles and containers from their take outs. The place looked a lot better than when she had first came in so she headed out to the balcony for a cigarette. She couldn't shake the feeling that had overcome her earlier when she first spoke to Cook. Even though she knew that Emily was fine, the mere thought that anything had happened to her girlfriend had left her disturbed. The intensity of what she was feeling for Emily was completely blindsiding her, just when she thought she was getting a handle on understanding how much she loved the petite redhead something would happen to make her realise she hadn't a clue really. She finished smoking and decided to wait for Emily in her bedroom.

She was lying on the bed almost dozing off when she heard the front door close. She pulled herself up and yawned rubbing her eyes. She was about to check the time on her phone when Emily came into the room looking completely fatigued. Naomi didn't say anything to her, just walk over to her and wrapped her up in a big hug feeling Emily slump against her. She guided them over to the bed and sat them both down. She was slightly surprised when Emily practically climbed into her lap and held onto her tightly. She didn't know what to say, she was never any good at comforting people, so she decided to wait until Emily felt ready to talk.

"Emsy, Cook wants to know if you want a drink?" Katie asked walking into the room. She looked at her sister wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms and almost smiled. They had talked a lot throughout the day and she'd agreed to give Naomi a chance even if she wasn't happy about the situation but looking at the couple now she could see they cared deeply for one another. "You too Naomi" She added addressing the blonde properly for the first time.

Emily felt Naomi stiffen when Katie came into the room and shifted herself to look at her sister. She was happy when Katie asked Naomi if she wanted a drink and the blonde relaxed. "Yeah sure, we'll both have one thanks Katie." She looked at Naomi and smiled. "Thanks for coming over Naoms"

Naomi looked at Emily with a stunned expression. She couldn't actually believe Katie had even acknowledged her let alone offer her a drink. When the older twin had come in she'd expected a barrage of insults but none came. Shaking herself out of it she smiled back at Emily and gave her a quick peck on her lips. "How are you feeling?"

Emily sighed and shuffled off Naomi to stand up. "Stressed out but I'm ok. Dad's fine so I can't ask for more than that. He gave me and Katie a pretty good scare to be honest. Mum was being a total bitch all day but I'm well used to that. I'm sorry I didn't call you I didn't have my mobile with me." Today had been a total head fuck for her and having Naomi here when she'd gotten back was like a breath of fresh air. It was like every time she sorted out one problem another started. She'd finally gotten Katie to agree to be nice to Naomi and understand that she wasn't going to be attending anymore events on Brian's arm when her Mother decided to have a go at her for being selfish by still _pretending_ to be gay. Thankfully Katie had managed to shut their Mother up before it had become a full blown argument between the pair. All day she wanted nothing more than to crawl into Naomi's loving embrace and forget about everything.

"Cook already explained sweetie, its fine. I'm glad your dad is ok. Do you want to go out to Katie and Cook?" Naomi said standing up herself. She didn't relish the idea of spending any time with Katie but she would do it for Emily.

"Actually I was thinking of taking a shower and hopping straight into bed. I feel like I'm dead on my feet. Is that ok with you?" Emily said as she started rummaging around the room for some clean bed clothes to change into.

"Sounds perfect" Naomi grinned and walk over to retrieve the string vest and shorts she'd put under Emily's pillow to give to her. "Here I already got you a fresh set"

Emily beamed at her girlfriend's cuteness. "You're the best Nai" She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and dragged her down for a kiss. "Thanks for tidying around the place to, you really didn't have to do that"

"Go shower Ems you reek" Naomi tease and turned Emily around to guide her out of the room. She burst out laughing at the indignant glare being aimed at her. "Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault you have personal hygiene issues" She stuck her tongue out at Emily as she brushed past her into the hall. She saw a mischievous glint flash across her eyes and ran off into the living room with Emily in hot pursuit. "Em's no!" She shrieked as Emily caught her and they tumbled to the floor.

"Take it back" Emily giggled as she pinned Naomi beneath her and straddled her before beginning a relentless tickle attack. She ignored Naomi's pleas to stop. "Take it back and I'll stop" She laughed as the taller girl squirmed and wriggled under her in a pointless attempt to escape.

"Ok…ok I take it back!" Naomi conceded defeat and relaxed when Emily stopped her attack. They were both breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes. Naomi licked her lips as Emily started to lean down towards her.

"Don't even think about it Emsy. Don't want to go back to the hospital with a severe case of scarred eyeballs, yeah babe" Katie said startling both girls and making Cook laugh out loud.

Emily hopped off Naomi and helped the taller girl up off the floor, both of them blushing bright red. Neither girl had noticed Katie and Cook sitting in the room with their drinks watching them. "Sorry…didn't see you there." She said sheepishly.

"Nothing to be sorry for Emilio, Cookie was totally enjoying the show" He grinned at them then grimaced upon receiving a dig in the ribs from Katie's elbow.

"Why don't you go for your shower Ems" Naomi smiled at her and made her way over to sit with the others. She picked up the drink waiting for her and took a big gulp of it as she watched Emily leave the room. She was really uncomfortable because of Katie but decided she'd have to at least be able to be in the same room as her if she and Emily were going to be together for the foreseeable future.

"Thanks for cleaning up Naomikins. Was going do it myself when I got back but ya saved me the trouble babe" Cook smiled gratefully. He could tell Naomi was tense and feeling awkward around Katie. He nudged the brunette in the side and motioned over to Naomi with his eyes, ignoring the glare she threw at him.

"Uh whatever" Katie huffed out making Naomi jump "Look Naomi you can relax yeah, I'm ok with you dating my sister now but I swear babe if you ever hurt her I will fuck you up." She stared at Naomi for emphasis. "Anyway thanks for being here for her yeah, she's been a right miserable cow all day even after we found out Dad was ok, you've already cheered her up" She looked at Cook and beamed when she noticed he looked proud of her. "See I can be nice tosser" Cook chuckled at her.

"I won't hurt her Katie. I promise." Naomi stated firmly. She found herself warming to Katie despite herself. She had to admire how the girl could threaten and compliment her in the same sentence. That took talent in her book. She smirked to herself when she saw how happy Katie appeared to be when she looked at Cook and could see what Emily had meant when she said they had feelings for each other.

"Yeah well you better not" Katie answered before getting up to get fresh drinks.

"Day off tomorrow blondie, you know that yeah?" Cook asked.

"How come?" Naomi asked confused. She hadn't been told anything about a day off but if it was true she wasn't going to complain.

"As soon as the twins knew Rob was in hospital they called Anthea to cancel tomorrows show." Cook explained as he finished his drink.

"Who's Anthea?" Naomi hadn't met or heard of her yet.

"One of the show's producers, Effy's Mum. I'm sure you'll meet her at some point." Cook took a fresh drink off Katie as she came back into the room. Naomi was surprised. Effy had never mentioned her Mum or that she was the boss since she'd started working on the show. Then again though, Effy didn't mention much about anything or anyone.

When Emily made her way back into the room she was relieved to see the her sister and her girlfriend hadn't torn each other to shreds, in fact they seemed to be chatting easily together with Cook acting as a buffer between them. She felt refreshed but she was still wrecked tired so she had no plans of staying up to be sociable. "You ready for bed Naoms?" She asked as she sat in Naomi's lap.

"Fucking great company you are bitch" Katie snorted as her sister flipped her off.

"Ready when you are" Naomi smiled up at Emily and kissed her briefly. They said goodnight to Katie and Cook and made their way into the bedroom. Naomi quickly changed and got under the covers, cuddling into Emily. It didn't take long before she felt the redheads breathing even out. It felt perfect laying there holding her girlfriend as she slept peacefully, like she was in the place she was always meant to be in, like everything in her life had been leading her here to this place, in Emily's arms. "I love you" She whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on top of Emily's head. It didn't take long for her to follow her girl to sleep.

**Not really happy with this chapter so sorry if it's shit. **


	18. Chapter 18

**DON'T OWN SKINS**

**I really can't say how much I appreciate the reviews I've been getting. Thank you all for the encouragement you've shown me to continue this story.**

**THE FITCH SITCH**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

When Emily woke up feeling arms and legs wrapped around her she smiled. She couldn't remember ever feeling like she did when Naomi was holding her. She wondered how she ever slept before without the blonde beside her because when she slept with Naomi she experienced an overwhelming sense of contentment, as if everything was finally right in her world. Naomi shifted her position and the hand that had been resting under her vest on her tummy had now moved up to gently cup her breast sending hot tendrils of fire down her body. She tried to keep her breathing steady but such a simple tender touch had her whole body aching with want. Emily's mind was suddenly filled with images of two nights before when they had made love for the first time and she felt herself flood with arousal.

She desperately wanted to turn around in her girlfriends embrace and coax her from her slumber to help satisfy her need but she didn't want to disturb her lover from her sleep. It was a totally new experience for her to quell her own lust in respect for another. She never disrespected the girls she fucked in the past, she just never cared about them either. If she was horny then they were fair game. It was actually this way of thinking that had led her into that mess a few months ago. Naomi was different though. Ever since she'd laid eyes on the blue eyed girl she'd been completely struck by her. When Effy had come into her dressing room and told her that she'd found the perfect assistant for her she'd laughed outright at her and told her to fuck off but the truth is when she saw Naomi she knew, she just knew that this girl would change her life, for the good or the bad…she would change it.

It had taken a long time for Emily to finally feel confident in who she was. Women fell at her feet if she looked at them a certain way. She had spent countless nights fucking randoms alongside Cook always thinking it was on her terms. Then Mandy came along and made her see that she was still the shy, uncomfortable and weak little girl she had always been. That the fear at being gay she'd felt when she was an adolescent could still control her. When she was younger it was the fear of her family and friends rejecting her, a few months ago it was the fear that the public would and she'd lose her job. It was always the fear. At the end of the day it had never bothered her that she was gay because that had always felt natural and right, it was the fear of people knowing, judging and leaving her that had always controlled her darkest thoughts. With Naomi the fear seemed to dissipate. Naomi made her feel strong, made her not care what anyone else thought. It terrified her that after a couple of weeks she was ready to throw it all away for a girl that was still very much a mystery to her. One thing she knew for sure though was that she loved Naomi and Naomi loved her back.

She froze when she felt Naomi place delicate little kisses along her neck and shoulder. She wasn't awake, of that Emily was sure, but the fact that she was being so tender with her whilst even asleep sent Emily over the edge. She couldn't take it anymore because it was sheer torture, she needed to wake her up now. She gently turned herself around in Naomi's embrace and put her hand up to her cheek rubbing her thumb softly back and forth. Naomi moved suddenly and her knee connected straight into Emily's centre making the redhead moan out load. "Naomi" She whispered raggedly. She leaned in and brushed her lips faintly against her sleeping girlfriends praying to any deity that might listen for the blonde beauty to wake up.

Naomi woke up almost as soon as Emily had turned around to her and began caressing her cheek. She smiled inwardly when her leg slipped between Emily's and the smaller girl let out a loud moan. As soon as Emily's lips touched hers her eye's shot open. She moved her arm up and grabbed Emily behind her neck pulling her into her and crashing their lips together. They both simultaneously groaned into each other's mouths.

"You're awake" Emily smiled pulling away slightly. She wanted to see Naomi's eyes, even in the dark she knew she'd be able to tell what the stunning blonde was feeling right now.

"Nope I'm asleep Emily. This is me about to have sleep sex. Bad habit of mine. Probably should have warned you about that, yeah?" Naomi smirked and captured Emily's lips with her own again. She rolled herself on top of Emily and hungrily attacked her neck. She gripped the hem of her vest and effortlessly pulled it over her head and returned her lips to Emily's neck. She couldn't have been happier that Emily had disturbed her from her sleep because secretly all she'd been thinking of was a couple of nights ago when they had completely let each other just be together. Be open. Be true. Be wild. Be uninhibited. Just…be. When she was with Emily Naomi believed she truly lost herself. Not in a bad way but in an 'I needed to lose myself to find myself' kind of way. She grabbed at Emily's breasts roughly kneading them and twisted her nipples between her fingers. She replaced one of her hands with her mouth and smiled as Emily groaned and arched her back up pushing her breast more into Naomi's mouth. Now wasn't a time for slow and tender, now was a time for unbridled want and need.

Emily was on the precipice, it wasn't going to take her much to free fall off the edge and she knew Naomi could feel it. Her body was burning up with desire and lust but more importantly she was feeling herself incinerate with love for the girl above her. Her breath caught in her throat as Naomi expertly removed her panties. Before she could even begin to comprehend what Naomi was doing to her she felt two fingers push into her beginning a steady forceful rhythm that was pushing her to heights that petrified her. She felt Naomi pick up her pace and glide her thumb smoothly across her clit. She couldn't hold on anymore, the only thing that was tethering her to this world was Naomi and even then it was a struggle. She closed her eyes tightly, her finger tips buried themselves deeply and painfully into Naomi's back as she pulled her as close as humanly possible and heard herself scream out her lovers beautiful name over and over and over again. For the second time in her life she felt truly emotionally naked and vulnerable as she came down from her dizzying heights and for the second time in her life she felt ridiculously safe experiencing such emotions. When she opened her eye's she saw Naomi looking at her with such adulation that it took whatever little bit of oxygen she had left in her lungs and left her gasping, no, fighting to stay above tsunami of love the blonde had surging towards her. "I…I love you…Jesus…Fuck…that was…Wow" She breathed out, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

Naomi leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Emily's lips before rolling off her and pulling her sweat soaked body into her. "I love you too Emily. Now go back to sleep you need your rest." She whispered snuggling into Emily adopting the position of big spoon. She could feel Emily still trembling from her touch and it made her ecstatic to know that she could affect the redhead like that. Even though she wasn't at all experienced at any of this she was delighted to see that she could satisfy her girlfriend. She was dripping with arousal herself but she knew how exhausted Emily was after everything that had happened in the past couple of days. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard light little snores coming from the smaller girl. She grinned happily to herself. Even asleep Emily was able to be ridiculously cute and adorable.

She wondered what they would do today. No doubt Emily and Katie would be going to the hospital to help their Mother bring their Dad home. She hoped they would be able to spend some time together too. She'd love it if Emily would come to her house to meet her Mother properly, maybe have some dinner but she was weary of asking her. Everything between them had already moved so fast and she was worried about pushing Emily into something she wasn't entirely comfortable with. She reached over to check the time on her mobile. **05:47**. Naomi wasn't in the least bit tired anymore but she had no intentions of getting up and leaving her sleeping beauty. She noticed her bed clothes were still on and was entirely unsatisfied that she couldn't feel Emily's naked skin against her own so she carefully wriggled away from her and hopped out of the bed, quickly disrobed and jumped straight back in retaking her position and wrapping herself around her girlfriend. She revelled in the feel of Emily's soft porcelain skin against hers, they fit together so perfectly. She closed her eyes, her nostrils filled with the potent scent that she knew she would never forget. She tried not to exhale for as long as she could wanting to hold on to Emily's smell and make it her own.

There was banging in the door and someone was shouting outside. Naomi was being dragged from a sleep she hadn't realised she been having. "What the fuck" She mumbled out. She felt Emily shifting beside her, whoever was banging at the door had woken her also.

"Fucking hell" Emily grumbled. "Fuck off Katie" She shouted. She didn't know what time it was but there was no reason for Katie to be waking her or Naomi. She turned her head slightly and gave the blonde an apologetic smile. "Sorry Naoms"

"EMILY GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!" Katie shouted and continued banging at the door.

"Ugh Christ!" Emily snapped. She got out of the bed and slipped her bed clothes back on allowing herself a brief smile as she thought of earlier. "I'll be back in a minute babe" She said looking at her girlfriend properly for the first time. She raised her eyebrow playfully and smirked as she noticed that Naomi was naked now too and must of taken her clothes off after she'd fallen back to sleep. "Scratch that, I'll be back in a few seconds" She leaned over and kissed Naomi. "Love you" She said as she pulled away and left the room.

Naomi lay there dazed. Having Katie fucking Fitch screaming through the bedroom door was hardly the greatest of ways to be woken up. She chuckled when she heard the twins clearly having a rather loud disagreement outside. It seemed all the sisters did together was bicker. True to her word Emily was back in the room in less than a minute although she looked far from impressed. "What's up" Naomi asked sitting up and holding the bed covers around her chest.

Emily came over and sat on the bed beside her girlfriend. "Naoms, Katie wants me to go to the hospital with her to help bring Dad home. I'm sorry but I'll only be gone a couple of hours."

"What are you sorry for Em, I knew you'd be going to the hospital today." Naomi said taking Emily's hand in her own.

"Yeah well I didn't. I told Katie on the way home last night I wouldn't be going but it seems she's changed her mind and wants me to go with her now. Fuck's sake. I swear if my Mum says anything to me today I will not be held responsible for my actions" Emily huffed out. She wanted to spend the day with Naomi and now she'd most likely have her day ruined by her Mother. Knowing Naomi was naked under the covers wasn't making having to leave any easier. "Will you wait here for me? I promised I won't be any longer than 2 hours tops." She gave Naomi's hand a squeeze before getting up to find a change of clothes.

"Sure, no problem. Actually Emily there was something I've been meaning to ask you." Naomi said nervously and waited until the redhead turned around to look at her before continuing. "I was wondering if one night this week you come over to mine for dinner to, you know, meet my Mum properly?" She could feel her face going red as she rushed out her question. She was surprised when Emily came over to her smiling and cupped her face.

"I'd love to" Emily said before brushing her lips softly against Naomi's. She thought it was sweet how nervous the blonde had been asking her something so simple. "I'm free every night this week so just let me know when ok, right now though I really need to get ready."

Naomi was beaming. She hadn't expected Emily to be so quick to say yes. She watched as her girlfriend got undressed in front of her to change into tracksuit bottoms, a vest top and hoody. She couldn't help raking her eyes up and down Emily perfectly toned body. She blushed furiously as her mind was bombarded with currently inappropriate thoughts. She couldn't wait for Emily to get back so she could turn some of those thoughts into actions. Just as she was about to avert her gaze Emily looked over at her and caught her perving. She gave Naomi a cheeky smile and a wink. "Ugh…eh…I was thinking, if you text me when you're on your way back I could make you something to eat" She said in an attempt to divert attention away from her blatant eye fucking of Emily.

Emily giggled to herself. She found it incredibly endearing how embarrassed Naomi was at being caught checking her out. The way the blue eyed girl had been looking at her though, like she wanted to devour her, did little to ease how turned on she was. She wanted to kill Katie for dragging her away from her stunning girlfriend because she clearly had more pressing matters to attend to than having to deal with her bitch of a Mum. She ran over and pounced on Naomi kissing her passionately. "You are not to move from this bed until I get back. I want you to stay exactly as you are right now. Trust me it's all the incentive I need to get home as soon as possible" She husked out wanting nothing more than to take Naomi right then and there. It took all the will power she possessed to drag herself away from the taller girl. She was elated to notice that Naomi seemed to be having the same struggle at letting her go.

"Emily, are you fucking ready yet or what?" Katie burst into the room, her eyes widened when she saw her sister on top of a clearly naked Naomi. "Oh Jesus!" She yelped and brought her hand up to cover her eyes and backed out of the room.

"Guess that's your cue to leave" Naomi laughed even though she was mortified the elder twin had walked in on them.

"Yeah I guess so" Emily sighed getting up of the bed. "I won't be long. Remember, don't move" Emily smiled as she made her way out of the room.

Naomi lay back in the bed and closed her eyes as she heard the front door being closed. She might as well try and get some extra sleep. It seemed she'd need all the rest she could get for when Emily got back. She smiled in anticipation of her girlfriends return. Today was going to be a great day after all.


End file.
